


Dreams Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 49,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for NaNoWriMo. </p><p>The pairings above are not the only pairings but are the main ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dedication

Hello everyone. So This is the bit where I, the writer, talks to you, the reader (or hopefully more than one):

First off, BIG thank you to the girls and boys who write, direct and of course star in Wentworth. Special mentions for this section: Danielle Cormack, Catherine McClements, Jacquie Brennan, Socratis Otto, Kate Atkinson, Pamela Rabe, Nicole DaSilva and of course the lovely Pete McTighe. Secondly, A big shout-out to all the writers and readers of Wentworth fanfiction, you know who you are. Shoutout for here goes to Filli who fills my inbox with lovely messages. Thirdly, BIG BIG love to my girls over on Amazon Queens! You girls know who you are. Big Love to the Vera to my Joan (Miss Lizzie Bin). You make me smile every day and I love you for it. <3


	2. Me Before You

She remembers the time before Joan all too well. Vera has always been soft-hearted, kind and loyal, to the point of nearly getting herself killed. She had been the one to find Meg before Will came, although Bea Smith had been the one to arrive first, Bea was a good and honest person but she knew when to keep quiet. 

She had helped Vera save Meg's life, although both women had agreed to act as if Meg was dead, the coroner would pronounce her long gone and Meg would later find herself in the same cells she had once managed as Prison Governor. Vera had watched her go, aware she was going to have to keep a watch on her, she would do so in silence.

Erica had followed, after Vera had taken control for a very short time, quiet and steady but just a little hopeless at controlling the women as well as she could control the media. Erica too had been long gone, although she too would wind up imprisoned in Wentworth's cells. Vera took little care over Erica, she had no real need and, once Bea had taken out Jacs Holt it had been easier to keep Meg safe. 

Will had known his wife was there, eventually and Vera had done all she could to distract him. She had suffered herself, at the hands of Fletch, and now she was aware she was risking her life for people who would never care for her. She would remain close to Meg, the two had always been fairly friendly, even when Meg occasionally took the odd issue out on her, she had never minded, Meg had at least been a fair boss. 

Her mother had fallen ill and, much as Vera disliked her she had agreed to take care of her. She felt she had to, she was all that her mother had left. Her mother, of course, had always seen it differently. Vera was a waste of time, she always had been and her mother disparaged her daily. Her confidence was knocked enough that she was weak enough to give Fletch a second chance, she would find Fletch's journal and, without a word to anyone, she had taken it. 

She would not let Meg be harmed again, she cared greatly for the woman, she had always cared greatly for her although she could never bring herself to say it fully. Meg was, at least at first, just a good friend, then she had become one of Vera's closest friends, she had become meeker now, shy and a little flinching and, much as Vera hated seeing the change she was glad of the chance to repay many of Meg's gentle kindnesses over the years. She had not said a word when she was, once again, overlooked. 

She was aware she was not ready, not yet, to be Governor, all she hoped was that this new woman would be more like Meg and less like Erica. Meg had at least had some control over the prison, Erica had been kind to the women and had been treated with scorn, even Vera had found it hard to trust her as Governor. 

Of course, as she was waiting for the new arrival she had found herself staring blindly into the mirror on the wall of the female officer's bathroom, questioning once again why she stayed. She knew she looked the part, she was smaller than most officers, petite and not exactly curvy in the way most men liked, she was pale, almost too pale and she knew her hair looked dreadful when it was pulled back into her usual twisted bun and yet she could do nothing else with it. She was glad her uniform at least seemed to flatter her. Her sigh was soft as she tucked yet another stray hair out of her eyes. 

Her eyes were her strongest feature, she had known that for years and, since she was careful not to apply too much make-up, she didn't want to incite rumours about herself and she had never seen the point, she allowed herself to be thankful that the tiny amount of mascara and eye-shadow in a light beige she occasionally used at least flattered her eyes, bringing out the soft flecks of hazel hiding in eyes that she had always thought looked dull.


	3. The End Of Humiliation

A week had passed since the new Governor arrived. Vera had liked her instantly but still was just not quite brave enough to think deeper into what she was feeling. She had been, she still was, practically a virgin, the escapade with Fletcher had been her first proper time with a man and, even now, she had yet to be brave enough to think about what she was feeling when she looked at other women. The feeling had begun to dawn on her when she first met Meg, had become a little clearer when she met Bea and yet it was only now, standing in Joan's office and watching her work that she became clear on who she was and what she wanted. 

She had suffered a few humiliations since the new Governor arrived, she had suffered her mother taunting her in front of Joan, she had suffered slipping and falling in vinegar and the new nickname it had spawned, although she was glad to see that Meg and Bea refused to speak on it, Bea was too kind and Meg clearly was still a friend, no matter how close Vera was with the woman who had replaced her, it was only other prisoners and even then none of them were the type she could bring herself to care too much about. She hated the nickname, it brought back memories. Memories of her mother's tauntings, of the humiliations she had suffered at school, of the new humilation she felt every time she saw Fletch. 

Will had now left for a sabbatical, refusing to work somewhere his wife was now imprisoned in and Linda had stepped up to take his role. Linda had remained kind if slightly cold, Linda was not one to make friends easily and although the two got along, their relationship had become strained once Linda had started to sleep with Fletcher. Vera had never once admitted what she knew and she never would, that was up to Fletch to talk about. 

Joan seemed to know she was watching, glancing up momentarily to smile at her, invite her further in and encourage her to take a seat. They had already discussed Joan training Vera to be her replacement if and when she left. Vera had accepted. She had never really thought about Joan leaving, it felt wrong and yet, given the chance to be closer to Joan she couldn't help but accept it. They had bonded further the night that Joan called Vera to her office after hours, the two spending a long time together in Joan's office, drinking and talking, occasionally laughing a little. Vera had never once questioned it, although she had been mesmerised by the way Joan's hair fell to her shoulders when she released it from her bun. 

Vera had not just enjoyed the sight, she had felt something totally new. That had been before the Vinegar, before her mother embarrassed her and she had drawn away for a while, too shy to admit to being ashamed. She had left for a while, considering what to do and, when she had gone home early, told to take care of her mother by Joan in a move that had done little to quieten her anger and instead had resulted in Vera killing her mother, a fact she had yet to face or admit to anyone else. Joan had picked up on the change, gone was the subtle make-up, Vera dressed as if she had power now, she needed none of the make-up to hide behind, the girl had pulled her hair back into it's own bun and she had become somewhat less tense. 

What Joan didn't know was just how often Vera found herself thinking about the few seconds they had spent looking at one another, saying nothing. Joan had been supportive and Vera had grown stronger under her guidance, she freely admitted that, she had also become harder, less willing to put up with shit from the prisoners. She knew that she needed to change, she had always needed to change. Now she was starting to realise how she felt for Joan however she was unsure how to make the next move, instead she took her seat, allowing Joan to talk her through how to handle press conferences, taking notes as she knew none of what the other woman was saying would sink in. That had been before Doreen's pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. The girl had been stupid and, where Vera would once have taken pity on the girl, she didn't this time, she would support whatever action Joan chose to take.


	4. The Start Of Something New

Time had passed slowly since Joan arrived, things had gone back to normal, an inmate had died of a drug overdose but she had been caught with drugs, it was why she was here. Bea Smith and Franky Doyle had attempted to argue that it was unusual but Vera didn't listen to them, she hadn't really listened to them before anyway. Prisoners often thought they knew what was going on when they didn't. She had however begun to accept how she looked, although she had found herself a little more focused on how Joan looked. The woman had long, dark brown-black hair streaked with the odd hint of grey and deep dark brown eyes. She was one of those women who wore her age well, she looked distinguished and the typical prison guard uniform only helped to make clear how stunning she actually was. 

She had a regal way of walking and Vera had taken to watching her, attempting to be discreet even when she wanted nothing more than to watch her closely. She was aware of the fact that this new feeling she had, one that had been there since she and Joan met, was only growing stronger. It was something she had heard about before, from Erica, from Linda and from Meg. Meg had described falling in love so thoroughly that she knew, instantly, that was what she was feeling, it had hit her when she least expected it and yet she had accepted it instantly, she might have been a little afraid, a little unsure of how best to tell Joan, if she ever did, how she felt. Meg had admitted it to Will, but then she had gone on to cheat on him with Fletcher and the whole experience had put Vera off a little. How could it be love if she could cheat. 

She had once thought she felt the way she did now about Meg but this new and burgeoning need to be close to Joan was so much stronger that she began to doubt everything she knew. She had always assumed she preferred men until she had felt the attraction to Meg, an attraction that was faint now but had been there before. Now it was nothing. Nothing compared to how she felt about Joan. 

They were alone at the moment in Joan's office. They had a new couple of prisoners due in, the one girl would be sent straight to C block, she was known on the H block and Vera had been quick to warn Joan not to put the girl back on the block, the girl would only get herself killed. The other was a new prisoner, one Vera had never heard of and she was a little too aware of how dangerous an un-known prisoner could be. She had read the file in secret, needing to know what they faced just as a precaution, before giving the file to Joan. Joan was currently reading it, aware of Vera watching but quiet as she focused on reading the report. She too had been feeling a familiar want for the girl, she had pushed it away, after she had lost the woman she loved back at her old job she had sworn never to get caught up in another romance. She was sure Vera would never understand, but that was her own fault. 

Vera was an innocent, well, mostly, and Joan found she longed to keep it that way. She hated that she had seen the girl harden, although she knew she had needed to harden the girl up all the same. Vera was also silent, watching but never speaking, awaiting some sign that Joan knew she was there. Joan had eventually looked up, acknowledging her but speechless for the time being. The two had reguarded one another before Joan spoke, her voice low and hard, not unkind but not too welcoming, she knew she had to be ready for this new girl. She recognised the name, she had not seen the prisoner but she had heard much about this girl, the British prisoner abroad. She would not go home, she had refused to serve her sentence in Britain and now she was here at Wentworth. Joan had taken one look at the girl's picture and known what was coming. They were sure to have trouble. Still, she spoke with confidence she didn't feel, it would do no good for Vera to know she was nervous. 

"Bring the girl to me once Will has signed her in, I'll do the checks myself."

Vera's eyes had widened but her voice remained as steady as ever as she replied. 

"Yes Governor."

As the door had swung shut Joan had sighed. What this girl could do to the prisoners was dangerous, but she had a feeling she would need to keep more of a watch over Vera, the girl was still young and still kind, if harder than before. As the door swung open again to reveal the girl she had risen, her nod curt. 

"Thank you Vera."

Once Vera had left Joan came closer, looking the girl over. Kellie Marie Jones, drug-dealer and suspected of killing her own father. For such a supposedly hardened criminal, one who had got the better of people before, she still looked oddly sweet and perhaps a little too innocent to be trusted. The woman's hair was a deep chestnut brown and her eyes were a bright mix of blue with the odd hazel fleck in the mix. She was slim, shivering and clearly either nervous or coming down from some sort of high. Joan always assumed the second, although the first did occasionally happen. The girl's skin, a pale, seemingly flawless shade just above ivory, shone under the lights and she looked tearful. It was nothing new and Joan found it hard to show much sign of caring that the girl might be afraid. She was a criminal. 

"So, Kellie Jones..."

Kellie's eyes met hers before flickering back to the floor, her voice soft and just a little softer than Joan expected, although the upper-class, cut-glass, British accent didn't surprise her at all. If the rumours were true, Kellie's mother had raised her child well, until she went off the rails.

"Yes ma'am."

The rest would be silence and instead Joan turned her attention to the needed checks, flinching only the once when the girl openly began to cry. Joan had no real time for emotion, much less this kind, still she finished what she was doing, sending the girl from the room as soon as she was once more fully dressed, making sure to send her to the same block that Vera's friend, and former Governor, Meg Jackson was on. If the girl was trouble, Meg would talk. If not, Meg could at least watch the girl's back.


	5. A Romantic Interlude In The Cells.

Meg had been quiet since she had been brought in for faking her own death, she had been near-death, that much was clear but thanks to Vera's skills as a medic and her determination to survive she had lived. She had, however, disappeared. She had been found out only when Will had caught Vera on one of her nights off, the girl had been drinking and clearly unable to surpress what she remembered of that night. Will had been the one to take Meg to the courts, Meg had been forced to admit what she had done, although she had proven tough to break and she had kept both Bea and Vera's names from being caught up in what she still considered to be her mistake. She was not the kind of person to drop the people who helped her into trouble and she had always been one to talk about fair-play. She had, of course, been rewarded with an extended sentence. She had not cared, although after Will had moved himself off from her block and Fletch had started sneaking around she had become just a little broken. 

She had exactly one person who was friendly, Bea, Bea who had found her, Bea who had stayed with her, helping Vera save her life. The woman was fiercely loyal and had taken to inviting Meg to stay close when she thought danger might be on it's way. Today, however, Bea was working and Meg was once again left to work on the floors, a sentence she had been given by Erica, enforced by Will and nobody had bothered to rectify, she had not bothered to fight it, there was no real point. She was, however, a little tense. Bea had been the one to keep her safe here and she knew it, and, with the cells and the block buzzing about a new-comer to the cells she was just a little worried about what might happen. The guards had escorted the girl out past the girls in the yard and Meg had heard the jeering taunts, taking a deep breath and reassuring herself that it would blow over as it always had before. Bea had seemed amused by the new girl, Meg was attuned to Bea's voice by now, the two had become friendly enough that she recognised Bea's voice even when it was far off. Bea was not jeering though, she sounded... almost surprised, and a little tense. A Holt family friend then. Meg had always known this might happen and yet she forced herself to keep cleaning. 

The girl had been lead to her cell, given the tour and then left. Liz would show up soon, presumably. Meg kept her head down, ignoring everything including the girl until she was finished. She would return later once she was sure the girl was gone. At least, she had planned to leave, her plans changed when she caught the girl's quiet sobs. She had paused, cursing herself for caring so much about someone who was potentially dangerous. She knew she should ignore the girl. She knew it and yet... she couldn't just leave the girl to suffer. She had made her way back to the cells, knowing if she was found she was likely to be punished. She had found the girl alone, quietly sobbing and clearly very much not alright. After a while longer she had spoken softly, not wanting to spook the girl. 

"What's wrong?"

The girl's head had shot up and in that second Meg's breathing hitched. She knew the woman. Kellie. Kellie Jones. Her ex from a long time ago. What the hell was she doing here? 

"Kels? What the fuck..."

"Meg?"

Kellie's voice was soft, questioning and Meg knew instantly that she was never going to be able to let Kellie cry alone. 

"What are you doing here Kellie?"

Kellie had snorted, looked away. 

"As if you care."

"Kels..."

"Meg?"

Bea. Meg had turned, her eyes bright with fear. 

"Bea..."

"The ex?"

Bea's voice is soft, but challenging. 

"Something like that..."

"Come on, work is over... you need to be back for the count."

Bea's voice remained quiet until she turned to Kellie. 

"Get in your doorway."

Meg had fallen silent, following Bea along. She had not seen Bea this angry for a while and when they were finally back at the cells Bea turned on her. 

"What the fucking hell Meg? You want to wind up in the slot?"

"Bea..."

"Well, do you?"

"Bea... She..."

"I don't give a fuck Meg."

Bea's voice rose again and Meg turned, walking a little way back into the cell. Bea's voice dropped a few octaves as she spoke again, softer and a little less angrily. 

"What is she to you?"

"An Ex."

"Worth the slot?"

"She's so delicate Bea... she'll snap in here."

"I remember thinking that about you... that didn't happen."

"Because I had you."

Meg turned back, looking down at Bea, smiling slightly. 

"I had you."

"You always will."

Bea's voice is low and she moved closer, taking Meg's hand in her own. 

"Come on, let's get this count done."

Meg had paused, then nodded. The count took barely any time and yet, as Bea kept hold of her hand, it felt like a lifetime. Bea had been the one person to treat Meg normally when she arrived. Now though, it seemed Meg had drawn Bea's attentions in ways she had never thought. She would spend the rest of the count wondering how. Bea had surprised her once the count was done, pulling her inside the cell and shutting the door, a sure sign something was about to happen. She had a feeling she knew what and yet, when Bea kissed her, she let out a tiny murr of pleasure and surprise. 

Chapter 5: Think Of Me... Think Of Me Fondly. 

Vera had not been intending to eavesdrop on Meg and Bea as she went to collect Meg to get her new work placement. At least, she kept telling herself that. 

"Vera's still a soft and caring person really, but she needed that nudge to start standing up for herself and to not be everyone's pushover anymore, she took shit from everyone and enough was enough. So Joan may have encouraged her to do a controversial thing, but it's made Vera a better person. And I hope in turn Vera is bringing out Joan's softer side again, because it is still in there."

Vera had paused, wondering what would come next. 

"Well, I don't doubt your Vera has stayed exactly as sweet as she once was... Joan however? How do you even know?"

"Look at them together, tell me there isn't something there..."

Enough was enough. Vera knocked. 

"Meg, the Governor wants to see you." 

Meg had openly flinched and Bea had smiled a little. 

"She doesn't bite Meg, she just growls a bit."

Meg had sighed, nodded and risen, allowing Vera to lead her out and to where the Governor was waiting. The Governor had taken her time to explain where she was placing Meg, in the Laundry with Bea, and why, although her attention was fixed on the other woman's face, enjoying the small flicker of happiness that Meg clearly tried to hide. She had sent Meg back to work then, glad that the woman seemed happy, although she had to find something to do with the new girl. She had not struggled to find what to do with an inmate for work since the transexual, Maxine, had been brought in. She had ended up giving the woman a job in somewhere she couldn't do much harm. Now though, she was wondering how Maxine might take to the new girl if she chose to put her in the same place. 

Once Joan had given Meg leave Vera had lead her through the halls and corridors towards the laundry, she knew exactly why Joan had put Meg here, it was a safer place for Meg and, since Bea was clearly the person who was taking care of Meg, it made sense to keep them together. As they walked she found herself considering what she had overheard Meg saying before. Yes, she knew she was still the same girl she had always been and she was glad that Meg saw it too, but then, what was she meant to think about Joan? Joan was anything but soft, although she had made it all too clear she had a heart. Joan had been nothing but supportive to her and they had enjoyed a couple more nights of drinking alone in Joan's office and yet... they had never really talked about how they felt. 

At first Vera had been glad, it meant she didn't have to tell Joan how she felt, but, as time went on, she was beginning to wonder if Joan knew anyway, there were many small moments, smiles, touches, the gentleness in her tone, that hinted that Joan liked her. Vera was all too aware that she often showed her heart on her sleeve when it came to romance and she had been trying to hide how she felt and yet, as she considered how she felt about Joan, she knew it was love. It was a love that could not be denied and she would never say as much, the biggest question she had to face for herself was if she was brave enough to tell Joan, wonderful and supportive Joan who clearly had a hidden past, how she felt. If she did she would have to share her past and she just wasn't quite sure she was ready to tell Joan how foolish she had once been.


	6. Interlude In The Laundry.

Kellie had been at Wentworth for over two weeks now. She had grown used to the fact Meg had moved on, that Bea would never trust her, that the Governor and her Deputy disliked her. She had even grown used to the fact she had not a single true friend inside. She didn't care, she had her mother who would come to visit. She hoped it would be soon and she hoped it would be regularly. 

The first time she had gone to see her mother she had been sent to her alone, watched by Vera. Maxine, a fellow inmate was the only other person in the room, they both had seperate times and seperate tables. Maxine had been talking quietly as Kellie settled with her mother, aware they were being watched and yet unable to stop herself hugging her mother, breathing deeply to preserve the scent of her mother's perfume. Her mother loved her, she knew that. She loved her mother, her mother who had killed her father to protect her, her mother who she had apparently betrayed by getting into drug-smuggling and selling drugs to teenagers. Her mother had pushed her away, her voice low. 

"No Kellie, you don't get to hug me..."

"I went down for you..."

"I don't care. Jones girls don't run drugs."

"I did it once."

"Yes... and you got caught."

"Mummy..."

"No. This is the last time you get to see me. I won't risk you coming back home when you ran drugs, I don't need to see my daughter die like a dog in the street..."

Kyra, Kellie's mother, was hardened. She had grown up running with Jacs and her family, Simmo had been like a sister to her and after seeing Simmo die of a drugs overdose she had no time for a daughter who could run drugs. 

"I love you too much for that."

Kyra rose, took one last look back, and left. Kellie slumping back in her seat to sob quietly. She had sat a while, then risen, allowing herself to be lead out, finally broken. She had been quiet on returning to the cells and, when Franky Doyle had approached she had backed away. Franky had cornered her, her eyes cold as ice. 

"Franky Please..."

"Run drugs in here and I will kill you..."

"Franky... I don't..."

"I knew Simmo, I can see you ran drugs in your eyes."

"No... Franky..."

Franky had turned to walk away, signalling something to Boomer. 

Maxine had watched the girl leave, then apologised to her friend and made her own way back. She had arrived back in time for work and was working quietly in her section of the laundry when Kellie finally made it inside, slumping to the floor inside the door. 

"Kellie?"

That had been Meg, Bea pulling the woman back. Maxine had no such qualms, moving to scoop the girl up and carry her away. She knew someone had done a number on her but she would not get an answer here. She knew if she stayed with the girl she might get answers. Kellie had been silent until the nurses and doctors left her in peace, then she had turned, silently, to look up at Maxine. The fear bubbling in her eyes was enough for Maxine to tuck hair out of her eyes, brushing her thumb lightly over Kellie's unbruised cheek. 

"Hey..."

"Hey."

The girl's voice was raspy and weak. 

"What happened...?"

The girl had shaken her head, eyes flickering to the doorway, Franky stood just inside. Maxine had turned, her eyes dark with anger. 

"Leave her alone Franky."

"What? Got a crush?"

"Fuck. You."

Franky had laughed. 

"You aren't my type."

The words hung in the air, seeming to haunt it for a while even as Franky left. 

"Thank you."

Kellie's words were soft, and her hand was gentle on Maxine's wrist, catching her attention. 

"Don't.... don't thank me."

"Why not?"

"She'll be pissed."

"So?"

"She might come after you to get to me..."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I protected you."

Kellie had smiled softly. 

"So I guess your stuck with me."


	7. Coming Into Your Own.

Time had passed slowly since Vera had made the realisation of how she actually felt about Joan. That she still had not said anything about it, to anyone, had become something of a matter for others to tease her about. Fletch didn't dare tease her and yet Linda had taken to teasing her rather regularly. Linda was, however, somewhat kind with it. She knew that she needed to take care of how open she was, after all Joan needed to be the first to know how she felt. She had considered how to do it, but even now she wasn't sure how to do it. As it was, the option was one she would never have thought of. She had been alone with Doyle, escorting the young woman to her work duty, Franky barely ever missed a work task she was told to do, but when she did it was often Vera who had to go and find her as many of the others considered the girl dangerous to the point they would not go anywhere near her. She had heard of how Meg had been hurt and it was clear that Franky had not meant to do it, still Vera was always a little cautious. This time Franky seemed overly eager to start a riot and Vera had been forced to step in, she was aware of the fact that she had possibly pissed the girl off a little, not that she really minded. They had been near the laundry when Franky turned, forcing Vera to side-step to avoid the girl connecting with her, aware only moments too late of what was about to happen, Franky had shoved her sideways, knocking her back enough that she struggled to stay upright and not fall. The door had slammed and she had moved quickly to try the door, well aware of the loud click that had followed. She was trapped. Alone. At first she had thought she was trapped in a stairwell, an easy enough place to get out of, even without the key that was attached to her. She had winced as she turned, aware of the pain in her ankle, she must have turned it. She would need to sit, figure out exactly where she was. The stairwell was one that was never used and the locks were rusty when she got down to the next level, she was unsure she even had the keys, old stairwells that were unused still had locks but not everyone held the keys. She had done the best she could to try the door, it was locked, now she needed to figure out if she had the key. She tried her keys, slowly, aware of the fact she was beginning to panic. The only noise she could hear was her own, slowly rising, breathing. She was panicking, dangerously. She had to find a way out. She had stepped back, forcing herself to sit down, trying to remember how to calm herself down, Fletch had at least taught her that... if she could remember it. After a moment or two she had resorted to the one option she could think of. She had done all she could to get herself out, now she needed help. She had taken a while to activate her radio, calling out for help. She had not expected Joan to be the one who answered. 

Joan had been quiet-spoken, attempting to calm Vera enough that she could leave her alone long enough to fetch her. As it was she ended up talking to Vera via the radio the entire way to the stairwell, pausing only long enough to unlock the doors. As Governor she had the keys and the right to use them when she needed to. She had moved instantly toward Vera, taking in the girl's shallow breathing and knowing instantly that Vera was not just panicking, she was experiencing a full-on panic attack, to the point she had no real way to calm herself. She was only glad that Vera had chosen to use her radio, otherwise she may have never realised where she was even when she had already noticed the girl was missing. Vera was dear to her, although she hadn't admitted it out loud, to anyone, much less to Vera herself. Still, she had remained quiet for a moment or two, collecting herself and making a point to look for ways to calm Vera down. She knew already that talking to her would help.She had moved to settle beside the girl, her voice softer than usual, but then she had never seen Vera look this freaked out, or, and she had to admit this to herself, cute. Still she hated how worried the girl looked. She had moved to stroke the girl's hair out of her eyes, feeling the girl shiver under her touch. Panic was easing slowly and she smiled softly. 

"Hey... come on now... I got you."

Vera had smiled just a little, timid but pleased that Joan so clearly cared about her. She knew how stupid she looked, she knew how stupid she felt, all the same she had smiled, trying not to blush. 

"Thank you."

Her breathing has slowed enough that she was able to breathe deeply and relax a little. Of course, now she had to find a way to get up, ideally without letting Joan see that she was actually hurt. If Joan knew then Doyle was likely to never get out of the slot. Normally Vera wouldn't care, but she knew Franky hadn't meant her to hurt herself. She had risen, slowly, taking two steps before her ankle collapsed from under her, forcing a yelp of fear and pain from her before she could stop it, her knees hitting the floor hard as she went down. Joan was at her side in moments. 

"What happened?"

Joan had looked so concerned she couldn't help but tell her the truth. 

"Little run in with Doyle... I think I've done... something... to my ankle."

Joan had emitted a low growl, all but picking her up, ignoring her protests. 

"You can't carry me... what will the women think?"

"Fuck them."

Joan's responce was low and gutteral as she headed for the medical wing. Vera had had no option but to give in. She had fallen silent, allowing herself to relax a little, not letting herself admit that this felt oddly right, that she felt completely safe and cared for. She had submitted patiently to the nurses tests, emitting a low yelp of pain as the woman probed her ankle. 

"Not torn, bruised and possibly turned."

The realisation of what that meant hit home and hard, leaving Vera silent but miserable, her eyes closing before she nodded silently. Joan had seen the look in her eyes and spoken quietly. 

"You'll be paid for the time you take off... come on, I'll take you home."

Before Vera had the chance to respond she was once again picked up. The two had been sat together in silence as Joan started the car, heading back to Vera's home. She would never admit it but she had memorised the route since she last visited. After a while of silence she had spoken up. 

"How are you feeling?"

Vera had glanced sideways, clearly a little unsure how to answer. 

"About what?"

"About work... about me... about what happened?"

"Work is... fine."

Vera fell quiet, unsure how else to answer. 

"What happened was always likely to happen."

So far, so simple... now to handle the last and trickest answer. 

"And me?"

It was a risk, they both knew that but they both needed to hear the answer. 

"I..."

Vera fell quiet. 

"I think I'm a little..."

Another silence then finally. 

"I... I love you."

A silence fell, Vera staring at the floor of the car, painfully aware her job and potential happiness was on the line. Then the words she had never dared hope. 

"Well, it seems we share that in common."

Vera had glanced at her again. 

"You mean..."

"Yes. Vera.. I love you."

The words felt right to say, shy as they both were. All too soon they had arrived at Vera's home. Joan had smiled, parking and coming around to let Vera out of the car. She had helped Vera to the door, propping her there as she went back to shut and lock the doors of her car. She was soon back and had soon picked Vera up to carry her inside, pausing just long enough to let her lock the door behind them.


	8. Just The Two Of Us.

Joan had paused only long enough to remove her shoes, making a point to carry Vera directly to the bedroom, setting her down gently on the bed. 

"Stay put."

Her tone was lightly teasing but held a warning. Vera had smirked a little, nodding her acceptance. She knew what was likely to happen, only this time, unlike when she had been with Fletch, she knew she wanted it to happen. All the same she had winced as she moved to remove her shoes and clothing, choosing instead to slide into her pajamas, glad she had set a second pair aside that morning. She had a feeling Joan may need to borrow them. 

By the time Joan returned with two huge cups of tea, she was resting in a calm manner, although she was still a little nervous. Joan had also brought her some ice for her ankle. She had submitted in silence, unable to hide her shy smile when Joan looked up at her. 

"Why do you hide...?"

"Hide?"

"Yes. At work... All you do is bark and snarl at people..."

"I never barked at you..."

"You have snarled.."

"When?"

"Vinegar."

Joan's eyes flash and she speaks softly. 

"I was worried, I knew what I had to do but I thought you'd hate me..."

"I could never hate you." 

Vera's words were quiet, almost a whisper, but the truth showed in her eyes. She had meant every word. She had smiled softly, noting the shimmer in Joan's eyes even as Joan fixed her ice-pack. After a slight pause Vera had made a decision, reaching a hand out to Joan, clearly inviting her closer. Joan had taken her hand moving closer. She was clearly still a little nervous and Vera had smiled, sitting up enough to allow her to stretch a hand out, her touch light against Joan's cheek before it slid into Joan's hair, pulling the taller woman down just enough to kiss her, taking her time, letting her lips press lightly against Joan's, the kiss deepening slowly. 

Vera had never really intended to take charge and when, after a few moments, Joan shifted slightly, standing to unbutton her jacket, setting it carefully aside, she had smiled, indicating the spare pajama set. Joan had smiled, nodding her understanding and moved to pick them up, changing where she was, aware of Vera watching and a little shy but still unashamed, she knew that, no matter how beaten and old she looked, Vera would look past it to see the woman under it all. Her trust was rewarded by a shy but warm smile as she returned, Vera laughing just a little. 

"You know those actually fit me..."

"Yes well, it's a good job I don't mind wearing no trousers."

Joan was smirking, she had indeed left only the shirt on. 

"You seem a little overdressed..."

Vera had smiled, blushing a little even as she allowed Joan to take the bottom half of her pajamas. When she had done this with Fletcher she had been nervous, embarrassed and yet now, with Joan, it felt right and she blushed more that this was the first time she had done this with someone who made her feel so safe. The way Joan looked at her held nothing but admiration and she found herself smiling despite feeling a little unsure of what would happen next. At first Joan had settled next to her on the bed, kissing her again gently, then, as the kiss once again grew heated, Joan had moved over her, kneeling between the smaller woman's legs, her smile soft but still just a little wolfish. Her words, however, were just as gentle as ever. 

"We don't have to..."

"I know, I want to."

"We can stop when you need."

Vera had smiled, aware she was close to tears, her touch soft on Joan's cheek again. 

"I know. I... I trust you."

Joan had smiled. 

"Good."

The word was followed with another gentle kiss, the brush of Joan's thumb over her cheek alerting her that at least one tear had escaped her. 

"I love you Vera Bennett."

"I love you too Joan Ferguson."

The name, which Vera had never been able to use at work came naturally now. It felt right. She had been nervous, very nervous indeed and yet, when Joan kissed her she had known she needed to use the woman's name. Joan had been kind since the day they met and yet, looking up at Joan felt right. She trusted her, even if she blushed as she spoke again. 

"You know I've..."

"Never done this before?"

Vera fell silent, flushing a deeper red even as she nodded. 

"I already knew Vera."

Joan's voice is gentle and she kisses Vera again, keeping it light. 

"I'm not going to judge you... that's not what this is."

"Fletch.."

"Is an idiot who wouldn't know his ass from his elbow... he had no right to judge you and I'm not Fletch. I'm just happy you chose to open up to me." 

Joan's voice remains quiet and she smiles softly, leaning down to kiss her again, her touch light against Vera's cheek. 

"Just tell me if you need to stop."

Vera nods, silently. 

"I need to hear you say it Vera."

"I promise I'll tell you if I need to stop."

Vera is a bright crimson colour and yet she is not ashamed, just a little flustered. She knows she needed to agree and yet it feels almost a little shameful. She pushes the emotion down, all too aware that Joan is watching her. 

Joan smiles, kissing her again, mildly amused that Vera was blushing so fiercely and had somehow managed to be both incredibly sexy and very cute. Her touch is light as she tucks hair back out of Vera's eyes again, enjoying the girl's blushes. 

"You are incredibly cute."

"Like a puppy."

Vera sounds miserable and Joan sighs softly. 

"Vera... that was a compliment."

Joan speaks gently, leaning to kiss Vera again gently.

"You are incredibly sweet, sexy and yes, cute."

Her smile is soft as she leans to kiss Vera again, her tone softening further as she whispers only a little more to her. 

"Relax... there's no shame." 

She can feel Vera shiver and smiles softly, stealing another kiss even as her hand slips down from Vera's cheek, lightly over her neck and down, taking her time to stroke slowly inwards over Vera's breast, enjoying the low mewl Vera emits, it's a soft sound but it's a sign of pleasure. She can feel Vera's shivers and smiles gently, her touch remaining light as she moved to finally undo her pajama shirt, she can feel the cotton under her fingers and smiles as it finally falls open. 

Vera is still a little flushed and clearly timid but she seems content with what is happening. Joan smiles again, moving to run a hand lightly over Vera's stomach, knowing full well to take her time, she didn't want to rush anyway, she was enjoying this new closeness. Her eyes have softened as Vera looks up at her, looking incredibly sweet even now. Vera is still, technically, a little dressed and Joan smiles even as Vera moves, clearly intending to remove her pajama top, moving to help her, enjoying the silence even as she takes in the newly exposed skin. It is pretty close to flawless, no matter what anyone else thinks. 

Vera is blushing again and yet she seems happy. Joan knows full well to take her time even now, she won't push for anything, Vera can make her own choices. Her hand skims slowly up Vera's side, the slight flicker of desire and shyness in Vera's eyes drawing her attention, she won't push and yet she smiles down at Vera again, her free hand moving to stroke the girl's cheek, her thumb swiping slowly and lightly over Vera's lower lip, the girl's soft breath drawing her to smile. Vera's tongue sweeps along the same path Joan's thumb has just taken and presses lightly against the tip of Joan's thumb. Her smile is softer now but less timid. 

Joan smiles, moving to cup and, ever so slowly, caress Vera's small but perfectly formed breast, she can feel the change in Vera instantly, she relaxes, her eyes slip closed and she sighs, contented and finally completely sure Joan wants her. All of her. In ways she had never once hoped could happen. Joan's hand shifts, moving over to the other breast, mirroring what it had done the first time, again Vera sighs out a low, vaguely husky breath and Joan smiles. It's slow but tender and Vera is clearly content to take her time. She doesn't need the girl to touch her in return, she is quite happy to watch Vera's reactions. Her touch slides slowly, almost teasingly lower. 

She hesitates for a moment, her hand remaining at Vera's hip, tracing slowly over the one small scar there. It's where the proof of her mother's discontent had grown too much and the woman had lashed out and yet, to Joan, it's a sign of just how tough the other woman is. Vera is shy, yes, but she is brave and kind and sweet, she deserves to be loved. Joan loves her. She always has. The proof is there in the way Joan takes a moment to stroke the scar, her touch gentle, her eyes ablaze with the love she so clearly feels for Vera, she smiles, letting Vera see that she isn't bothered by it, that there is absolutely no need to be ashamed. Vera's eyes flicker slowly upward, the girl really has been shy and nervous about this. The second there eyes meet Vera looks away, biting her lower lip. Joan moves instantly, turning the girl's face back to her own, her touch light as she strokes the tears from Vera's cheek, her voice low and tender. 

"You are so beautiful."

"You really think so?"

Joan finds the words escape her and she smiles softly, leaning to kiss Vera softly but with an underlying passion. Her voice is soft and sweet. 

"There could never be enough words to explain how I feel Vera..."

Vera smiles softly, a little shyly. 

"This... doesn't put you off?"

"No. If anything it makes me all the more determined. You deserve so much love, if you really chose me..."

"I did, I do... I always would."

Vera speaks quickly but sweetly. 

"Then relax, trust me... I'm not put off at all. She was a fool to not love you."

Joan's voice is oddly soft and a little huskier than usual and she smiles again as she moves to kiss Vera again. 

"Close your eyes."

Vera obeys, her eyes closing slowly, the girl's breath hitching just a little as Joan's hand moves slowly inward over her thigh, Joan's lips press against her own and Vera responds eagerly. Joan smiles, taking her time to stroke her way up between Vera's thighs, she can feel the girl arch just slightly and smiles. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Joan smiles again, finally moving to push inwards, feeling the girl tense a little and speaking softly. 

"Relax... It's just me."

Vera sighs and allows her to lay claim to her lips, arching as Joan pushes in a second time, this time sliding in easily even as Vera lets out the smallest whimper. She is tense again and she appears to be trying not to cry, Joan stills instantly, kissing Vera softly again. 

"Open your eyes... look at me."

Vera hesitates, her eyes flickering up to meet Joan's her breath catching in her throat. Joan's own breath catches as she takes in the girl's tears, her lips soft against Vera's cheek, kissing away the trail of tears. 

"We don't have to..."

"No. Please..."

Joan breaths out slowly, kissing Vera gently. 

"He really hurt you... didn't he?"

Vera flushes, but nods, clearly ashamed and attempts to look away. Joan is there instantly, moving to kiss her gently again. 

"Oh Vera..."

Her voice is gentle. 

"You don't need to be ashamed."

She moves slowly, setting a pace that is slow and steady and sweet, her eyes locked on Vera's own, the two kissing time and again as Joan slowly pushed the pace upwards, ever attentive to what Vera needed, the sweetness of Vera's honesty rewarded easily by the way Joan treats her, gently but not like glass. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Joan's pace begins to break down the walls of Vera's nerves and, as Vera watches the way Joan moves, lets herself really feel what is going on. She had been ashamed of herself at first and yet, now, with the way Joan is looking at her and the way that Joan is touching her, the way Joan is treating her and the love she is being shown is enough that when, finally, she hits a release it's not tears that come but Joan's name.


	9. Love In The First Degree: Bea & Meg.

As Joan and Vera had been getting closer the mood of the prison had grown steadily calmer. The new girls had settled and, much as people had been surprised to see Bea and Meg together, they had grown used to it. Kellie had settled in and people had grown used to seeing Kellie sat with Maxine. Both couples were well liked and they did what they could to keep the peace. Kellie and Maxine were taking things a little slower as they were both still learning about one another. 

Bea and Meg had started getting to know one another when Bea was first brought to the prison, Bea had proven tough but surprisingly willing to let Meg have control back then and, after Bea had helped rescue Meg from what had been an almost certain death, they had grown a little closer, corresponding in code. When Meg had been found and brought into the prison the two had been a little wary of one another before beginning to learn to trust one another and, since Bea had pulled Meg away from Kellie, the two had grown still closer. 

It had been Meg who made a move on Bea, she had been a little shy, well aware she was not exactly the most 'attractive' of women but she had a feeling that the way that Bea had been looking her was an open invite. She needed to be sure and, since she was sure Bea would never make the first move, she had chosen to make the move once the count for the night was done and they were locked in. She and Bea had taken to sharing cells and leaving the door closed. Nobody much minded, they had assumed that Bea and Meg were 'together' in the same way Kim and Franky had once been. 

They were not entirely wrong, Meg often suffered nightmares and Bea had taken to letting the woman curl against her for comfort. Now though she needed more than comfort, she needed to feel wanted. Bea had been a little surprised at first, not enough to pull away but it took her a while to respond. 

Meg had pulled back, the two simply staring at each other for a long time before Bea spoke. 

"So...How long have you been holding that in?"

"Since the moment we met."

Bea had smiled softly, mildly amused by just how much Meg was blushing. 

"Is that why you kept following me places?"

"No... I just knew Doyle would push you to do something stupid."

"I was new."

"I know."

Meg's voice was soft and she spoke kindly. 

"She was always likely to push you, that's just what she does."

"I not that girl anymore."

"No. No you are not."

Bea smiles again softly, settling on the bed and patting the space beside her. Once Meg is settled beside her she smiles again, leaning to kiss her gently. She had seen the flicker of fear in Meg's eyes. She wasn't angry, not with Meg anyway, and she hated herself for upsetting her. 

"Okay?"

Meg nodded silently, allowing Bea to pull her a little closer. Bea is quiet for a while, allowing Meg to lean her head on her shoulder, enjoying the quiet closeness. The two sit in silence for a while before Meg shifts, gently nudging Bea to lie on the bed, moving to kneel over her, kissing her gently but with a quiet and fierce passion. She can feel Bea shaking and speaks softly. 

"Let me take care of you.."

Bea remains silent and then, finally, nods. Meg smiles, rewarding her trust with a kiss, her attentive nature tells her not to push it and she takes her time kissing Bea and just stroking her hair, letting the woman get comfortable before she begins to slowly stroke her hand down Bea's neck. The two are wearing fairly simple pajamas, t-shirts and shorts and within moments Bea is sitting up to throw aside her shirt, allowing Meg a perfect view of just what she was getting, she is flushed, a little shy and yet trusting. Meg again rewards her trust, this time moving to lightly trail a hand over the other woman's stomach, her touch light even as she moves to skip her hand up to cup and caress first one breast and then the other, she knows that Bea is waiting for her to return her trust. 

After a moment longer of looking Bea over she moves back a little taking the initative to bare all, t-shirt and shorts left aside, she has no shame, although she is clearly a little edgy about how she looks. She is rewarded for her trust by a gentle kiss and the feel of Bea's fingers trailing gently over the scar tissue between her breasts, it is a survival scar and yet she is nervous, she has not allowed anyone this close to her since the attack on her life. Oh, she knows Franky didn't actually mean to stab her but the woman had left her for dead. Now though she was safe, wanted and loved. It was all she needed. Bea had taken a moment longer to look Meg over, the gentleness with which she moved to caress Meg drawing slow shivers from the other woman. Bea had been glad to see that Meg trusted her. 

After a while longer, during which both women had learned to trust each other a little more, both paying complete attention to the other woman, Bea had taken the option to remove her own shorts. Neither woman had thought to go lower and, much as Meg knew she needed to take her time she had been unable to not look. Bea had smiled a little timidly, glad when Meg moved closer, her voice gentle. 

"You are so beautiful Bea."

Bea had smiled softly. 

"So are you Meg."

The two had been shy about what they were doing and yet, having shared so much of what they were worried about, neither woman could stand to think about leaving the other woman needing something. They had moved almost as one, both moving to push in at the same time, kissing each other many times as they finally made sense of the attraction they had both felt.


	10. Love In The First Degree: Kellie and Maxine.

The romance spreading around the cells was something that was hard to ignore. It was getting to the point that, despite being a little afraid of what Kellie might think, Maxine chose to tell her why she was in prison. She had come clean about what she was a while back, Kellie surprising her by showing absolutely no caring that Maxine had once been a man, that she was, mostly, a woman was what Kellie counted as important. Kellie had rewarded Maxine's honesty with her own, admitting to why she was inside and who she was covering for, she knew Maxine would never tell. 

Maxine was not ready for a full romance and yet Kellie had at least convinced her to let her move into the same cell. She would not push her for too much or try to go too fast, she was more than happy to settle for a place to stay with a partner who actively cared about her. She knew she and Maxine would have to tell her mother soon, they might only have been a little romantic with one another and yet they both knew that this was it, they had finally found someone who cared about them. Whilst most seemed more than happy to kiss, cuddle and eventually go further, they had taken the slow road. 

Maxine was gentle with Kellie, the two did occasionally get caught nestling up against each other but they didn't push too far or too fast with one another. Hugs and kisses were enough. 

Maxine had smiled, stroking Kellie's hair out of her face when Kellie came to settle beside her, she had seen how tense Kellie got when others came too close and recently she had taken to making a point to fuss over Kellie. 

Kellie had all but purred and leant into Maxine's touch. She was aware of Kim, Franky and Erica watching and had smiled, moving to nestle closer and leaning up to kiss Maxine softly. This was enough for her, just enough tenderness to keep her calm. 

The two had arranged to see Kellie's mum the next time she came in. Kellie was terrified of what would happen. She knew her mother wanted her to be happy but they hadn't parted on the best of terms. All her nerves proved to be for nothing. Kyra had been happy to see her daughter was becoming less stressed and a lot less emotional. 

Kyra had smiled when Maxine settled beside her daughter, she could see that Maxine was not likely to let her leave without understanding that she was wildly in love with her daughter. Maxine was a little possessive and yet she had a heart of gold. Kyra had never wanted to accept that Kellie was always going to be with a woman but lately, without her daughter at home, she had come to accept that perhaps she needed to trust her daughter. 

Kellie seemed less panicked with Maxine at her side and, when Maxine had opened up about how her family had treated her and how she was now alone, Kyra had surprised both Kellie and Maxine by telling her that, once she got out, she would be staying with them both.


	11. The Morning After.

Waking up to someone else in her bed was something Vera was not used to. She had done it once before when she had been with Fletch, except she had been just a little timid then, not to mention it hadn't been her house. This was her house and the woman she loved. This felt right. She had woken slowly, the resting warmth of Joan pressed up against her back was enough to settle her into a restful state. She had lost track of time and yet, as she woke, she was aware of just how tightly Joan was holding her. 

She had rolled herself over slowly, carefully, looking up at Joan, aware of the pain flickering over her face. She had nestled closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Joan's neck, wanting to wake her up but not startle her. After a while of nuzzles and kissing she had succeeded in waking Joan, smiling softly up at the taller woman. Joan had been holding her tightly, so tightly, almost as if scared that she would slip away. She had not planned to leave her at any point, not unless she had to and yet, the tightness of Joan's grip worried her.   
Her silent thoughts were interrupted by the softness with which Joan spoke. 

"Morning."

"Morning."

Despite her worry she couldn't help but smile. Joan was never really soft spoken with others and yet, here they were curled together. She would have to stay here alone as Joan went to work. She was aware of her ankle, which had not been too sore when she woke up but was still painfully tingling as it healed itself. She would have to rest for at least a week. She had already got tomorrow off, but the loss of three days at Joan's side was something she was a little frustrated by. Then Joan surprised her by speaking softly. 

"I don't want to leave..."

The words were soft, almost embarrassed and Vera laughed softly. 

"So delegate..."

"To who? Linda could never cope, Fletch would kill half the women..."

"Will?"

"Too soft."

Vera smiled softly. 

"Then you should go to work... I'll still be here when you get home."

"Home?"

The blush rose instantly to Vera's cheeks. 

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, yes you did."

Joan's words were softly teasing. 

Vera had blushed again. 

"Well... Take it as an offer?"

"An offer to...?"

"Move in... with me?"

Joan had smiled, kissing Vera softly. 

"Only if you promise to concentrate on healing that ankle..."

"Deal."

After a while longer, lying together, Joan had sighed and got up. 

"I'll see you tonight."


	12. The Day From Hell.

The day had gone from brilliant, breakfast in bed with Vera, a little extra time for kisses and the odd little nuzzle from them both, to progressively worse from getting back in the car, which failed to start on the first try. By the time she had arrived at work she was a little stressed. 

She had taken a breath, getting out of the car and making her way inside, already preparing for a hellish day, what she had not expected was that she would struggle with the simplest things. Counts went wrong, prisoners got into arguments, one of the women was now in the medical wing with a knife wound to her neck, Fletch had decided to quit.   
The last had not been a problem for her, it was more that she had been forced to let him go on the same day when usually she would have had a replacement. 

The lack of Vera was something that had pushed a day that was already pretty horrible, into nightmarish levels. She would usually have had someone else to talk things through with but since the only other two who understood what she was going through were prisoners she was left to fight on alone.   
She was already annoyed and, when Will had come to ask for a little allowance to leave early she had all but snapped at him. Usually she would have been a little calmer and, much as she knew it wasn't Will's fault, she was angry with him. She needed all the help she could get since she had been forced to fire Fletch. 

Linda, who she had always thought was a little needy, had turned out to be something of a star. 

She had been content, if not pleased when she left the prison offices to take one last quick check on Cell block H. This was where things went beyond the pale. She was pushed aside by two prisoners, neither woman realising who she was until they had passed. They would be rewarded with at least a week in the Slot. Neither was a woman she had been troubled by before. 

Franky had pushed her luck a little far and been rewarded with a sharp put-down and Joan had been forced to question the wise nature of what she was doing, still, she had promised to keep a watch on the girls in Cell block H. Bea and Meg seemed entirely happy, Kellie was more content with herself now she was settled with Maxine and yet... there was a sense of danger. 

Erica had tried to tame Franky and yet the woman was still fairly close to feral, without Will or Fletch to control them the women were running wild, with a few notable exceptions. Then, disaster struck, she would not know who struck out at her for weeks after, the attack had come from behind and she had gone down hard, aware of the blood dripping from her. She had been lucky. 

Most would have had to wait for help, Linda had been watching them. 

She had lost consciousness for a full hour. Waking to find herself in the medical wing. The blood-loss had caused her to black out but she had remained alive, the cut when she was shown how it looked was small, almost innocuous and yet she knew, instantly, that she could have died from waiting for someone to find her. Whoever had struck out had taken her down with precision. 

She had been lucky not to lose more blood, they had caught her at a point when it was edging into a dangerous territory, whoever had caught her off-guard had found a major artery and could easily have killed her, even with so small a cut. Still, she was alive, the medics had not just stopped the bleed but had been sure to attach her to a blood drip and, when she had told them she would be going home to Vera, they had let her go. 

She was slow to move, cautious. She was still feeling woozy. 

Getting home had posed a problem, she had been glad to accept Linda's help, well aware of how Vera would react.


	13. What If...

The steps to the door, four, felt like they took forever. Her hands shook even as she used the key Vera had given her to get in. Shock was beginning to set in. Once inside she had turned, pushed the door shut and locked it, glad that Vera had clearly stayed where she was. She had paused only long enough to remove her jacket, for once not caring where it fell. Her shoes were left behind her as she made her way to the kitchen, forcing herself to cook. 

She had promised to take care of Vera whilst she was stuck in bed and she would. The cooking had taken mere moments and she was soon headed upstairs with a tray and two plates with food on, two glasses of wine carefully balanced. She had smiled when she got to the bedroom, Vera was awake, watching the door. She knew she had to look a little tense and yet she tried to play it off, settling beside Vera and setting the tray over her lap on the bed. She had said nothing as they ate and drank, aware Vera was watching.   
After she had stood, taking the tray back downstairs and changed into the same pajama top she had worn before she moved back to the bed, unable to hide her wince as she sat back down. 

"What's wrong?"

Vera had spotted it. Of course she had. So she would have to tell her. 

"Someone had a try at taking me down..."

She tried so hard not to sound worried, but she was. She had been from the moment she had been hurt. She had half-turned, trying not to show how badly she was hurting, forgetting that she still had a wounded neck. Vera's fingers brushed lightly over the padded plaster, her voice soft. 

"How bad was it?"

"Bad enough... but I survived."

Vera had said nothing, her touch light as she trailed a hand over Joan's neck again gently. Her lips brushing the side of Joan's neck lightly. 

"I'm glad you came home."

Those words, quiet and gentle spoken were enough to break Joan's silence, her head dropped forward into her hands and she began, silently, to sob. Vera had moved instantly to settle beside her, nestling closer, silently supportive, letting her cry for a while before she spoke up. 

"Let me take care of you?"

"How... you can't even stand up..."

Vera had snorted softly. 

"And that stops exactly how much of me taking care of you?"

Her tone was lightly teasing. 

"Sounds like you had a rough day..."

"That... is an understatement."

"So... tell me about it, I'm here for you Joan."

Joan had sighed. 

"Only if you promise to lie back down, I don't need Rose shouting at me because you didn't rest..."

Vera had laughed, moving over a little and settling back on the bed, glad when Joan settled beside her, eyes sliding closed before she spoke, slowly but surely all the dramas of the day spilled out. 

"So...Fletch is gone then?"

"Always was on his way out."

Vera had smiled a little. 

"He was scared of you since the moment you showed up."

"Good."

Vera fell silent then spoke softly. 

"What if they had... hurt you... worse than they did?"

"I'd have fought as hard as I could to get back to you Vera."

"What if..."

"Vera... I'm fine."

"I know.... I just... I've only just found you... I don't want to lose you so soon."

"You never could."


	14. Bed Rest.

The night had been surprisingly restful after they had finally managed to relax. Vera had watched over Joan as she slept for a while before she was able to let herself sleep, all the same she had woken before Joan, watchful as she waited for Joan to wake. Joan had woken moments later, aware of Vera watching her. It was a warm and safe feeling. 

"Day off?"

Vera spoke the words softly. The only answer she got was a smile and nod. 

"Duvet day?"

Another smile and another nod. Joan had finally relaxed after what had happened the day before, to the point that Vera knew now would be the perfect time for her to make a move. All the same she was just a little nervous, she was still very new to the physical side of the attraction she felt for Joan and yet, she knew she wanted what she was about to ask for... once she found a way to ask for it. 

The image of Joan in her leather gloves had always been of interest to her and now, when they both had the day off, it seemed like the most appropriate time for her to ask her to use them in a... somewhat sexual way. All she needed was to know how to ask, which was the one thing that was stopping her from asking. She had been silent, considering how to put it forward and, without realising, had begun to blush.   
She was about to speak when Joan beat her to it. 

"Penny for your thoughts Vera..."

"I..."

A pause then Vera tried again. 

"Can we... your... the... gloves..."

She stumbled to a halt, flushing a bright red. She could feel Joan staring at her and risked a sideways glance. Joan was smiling a little, although her eyes showed how confused, turned on and just a little flustered she was. 

"Are you trying to ask for the gloves?"

Vera flushes a deeper red now, but nods. 

"Yes.."

The word is almost a squeak. Joan smiles softly, moving to kiss her softly. 

"Stay."

She knows Vera would have done anyway, she just likes watching the girl obey. She rises, somewhat gracefully, and makes her way over to where she had placed her gloves. She paused, stealing a glance at Vera, finding herself smiling at just how clearly desperate Vera was becoming. For such a shy girl, no... woman, Vera was definately a woman now, for such a shy woman Vera knew what she wanted and, at the least, attempted to ask for what she wanted. 

She turns, allowing Vera a good view as she pulls on first one glove, making sure to stretch her hand as wide as possible before doing the same with the other glove, appreciating Vera's obvious hitch in breathing even as she makes her way back toward the bed. Vera had watched her as she came back to the bed. Neither woman had bothered with pajama pants this time, just what were female versions of boxer-shorts. Vera was all too aware of how sexy she found Joan in the gloves but this was the first time she had forgotten to breathe for a while. 

She can tell Joan is smirking a little and, if she is completely honest, she doesn't mind too much. She knows she looks... probably pretty shy and just a little timid. When Joan finally moves closer she finds herself smiling even as she looks up at Joan, trusting her completely even if she was a little nervous. Joan takes her time, clearly enjoying teasing her just a little. She moves to slowly, so slowly, unbutton Vera's pajama top and moves to tease her a little more, stroking her hand first over her stomach then slowly, very slowly, upwards. She moves to cup, caress and tease Vera's breasts, once again enjoying the girl's soft mews of need and want. 

Vera arches to her touch a little as her hand slides south once again, this time she doesn't shiver as much and seems a lot less edgy when Joan's fingers trail slowly over the mark at her hip on the way down to her legs, sliding slowly inwards then back up. She could feel Vera arch again and smiled, openly teasing her with a slow swipe of her thumb over Vera's clit, moving to slowly push inwards, enjoying the long and low mewl of pleasure Vera let out. It didn't take too long for Vera to fall headlong into a release, her hands tightening their grip on the pillow and Joan's arm. Her body arching clear off the bed, Joan's name all but screamed out. 

After a while, during which Joan moved as little as possible to allow Vera a chance to come down fully, Vera began to blush, clearly just a little embarrassed. 

"Was that... loud?"

"Just a bit."

"Oh god..."

Joan had laughed softly. 

"Hey now, don't be ashamed."

"I've not exactly... come out?"

"... I think you just did."


	15. Moving In And Moving On.

By the end of the week Joan had healed and finished her weekly shifts at Wentworth, leaving her just enough time to gather her things and move in properly. It had taken her mere days to pack what few things she had kept since she moved here from Blackmoor and when she did move in she had unpacked almost instantly. She had taken over the space that had once been filled by Vera's mothers things, making the house feel more like a home again. A proper, loving home. 

The house had felt oddly empty once Vera had sent her mother's things to friends, family and, in some cases, charity. The house had seemed emptier still once she had had the sense to let Fletch go. She was left alone and the house had seemed big and empty. Now though, with Joan there, it felt more like home and she felt safer, happier than she had been in a while. Joan treated her like she was worth something and, even after years of her mother's taunting, she cherished it. 

She liked being wanted, being needed. She was still unable to move very far or very fast, her ankle was still healing and she was still not back on the shift rotas but she had been able to at least attempt to walk, stumbling a little, glad of Joan at her side to keep her upright. It was a little shameful, but she had always had slightly weak ankles and she had needed a while more to get her act together. The physio had helped and, whilst she was still not working she was at least able to walk and do the odd chore around the house.   
It was small things at first, tidying the house, cooking, the odd little thing like taking a shower. She was, however, becoming slowly more mobile. 

Joan had smiled when she came home at the end of the week to find Vera up, ice pack still on her leg, hobbling around in shorts and a t-shirt, cooking with her hair pulled back into what could only be described as a messy bun. It wasn't as tight as the bun Vera wore at work but, watching the woman move, it was all too sexy. She had smiled further as she moved closer, moving to wrap her arms slowly around Vera's waist, knowing that she needed to take it slowly, she didn't want to startle the smaller woman. She loved her too much to want her to panic. 

She had not exactly expected Vera's reaction of leaning back into her a little with a low murr of happiness, turning her face just enough to let her lips brush against the pulse-point at the base of Joan's neck. She was still careful not to press too much against the back of Joan's neck when she turned to pull her down into a slow and fairly sensual kiss. 

"Mmm, you're getting better at that..."

"Better at what?"

Vera sounds just a little hurt as she questions the wording. 

"Surprising me..."

Joan's voice is low, tender and, just a little, apologetic. 

"Oh... I thought you meant..."

Joan snorts softly. 

"Vera, I wouldn't exactly have let you get this close if you were that bad at romance now, would I?"

She speaks softly, teasingly. 

"You... were always very good at the sweetness."

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself." 

Joan smiled softly. 

"It's easy being sweet to you." 

Vera had smiled. 

"You didn't used to think so.."

"You used to need a firmer hand... you can handle just about anything now." 

"Except Doyle."

"Even Doyle can't handle Doyle."

Joan laughed softly. 

"So... what are you cooking?"

"That... is a surprise."

Joan had sighed, pouting playfully. 

"Not gonna work Joan, go set the table."

"Fine... tease."

"Ah, you love it."

Soon enough the table was set and Vera brought the food to the table, smiling as she set the plates and went to fetch the wine. She had smiled as she poured the wine, setting it back in the ice-bucket before moving to serve them both dinner. Joan had inhaled a little, then smiled. 

"The Vera Special..."

"Only the most important people in my life get this."

"Then I am truly blessed."

"And don't you forget it."


	16. Coming Out.

After a week longer of rehabilitating her ankle, it was time for Vera to go back to work, which meant she had the pleasure, and worry, of finding a way to be subtle about how she felt about Joan whilst also finding a way to come out as... well, that was the problem. She knew she was a lesbian, she just had no idea how to say it. Joan had been silently supportive. She knew Vera wanted to come out, but she had no idea how to help her. 

As it was, Vera had gone back to work and it was only a lack of timing that had lead to Linda finding them, that of course had been the start of it. She had had to find a way to convince Linda not to tell people, although, in the end Linda had told Will anyway. Will was, unsurprisingly, a little scathing and yet, a little supportive at the same time. He seemed happy that she had finally found someone. Linda herself was supportive in her own way. 

The one person who would usually have given them grief had been long gone. 

Of course, eventually, the prisoners had learnt of it. Meg had been unsurprisingly supportive, her smile lightly teasing as she passed Vera in the hallway, her voice low. 

"About time."

The rest, had been mostly supportive. Franky had, naturally, pushed her luck. She had been lucky to get away with being told off. Vera was still loathe to slot a woman without due cause and, much as she was angry, she doubted that a little light teasing from Doyle counted. She had been glad of the chance to take a moment's break. She had, at first, planned to take her coffee to Joan's office, although she had known she was risking teasing by doing so. 

She had made a point of making Joan a cup, taking it to her, stealing a momentary kiss before heading back to the break-room, she knew she would have to face a little teasing and yet, somehow, she felt like she owed it to both Will and Linda for being there when they had most needed them. Joan had taken to keeping to her office unless she needed to be outside it, which was rare now. People were slowly learning to have some manners and were behaving nicely. 

Vera had considered taking the same route but, since she and Will had been close for a while she would put up with his teasing. Linda was another matter, she was kind, yes, and a friend, that much was true, but she tended to push things a little too far. She had been just beginning to make the coffee for herself when Linda entered. She had been watching the women in the yard until someone new took over. Now the two women were left alone for a while. Will was often late. 

The silence had stretched until Vera poured the hot water into her cup, aware that Linda was watching her. Eventually she had spoken up softly. 

"What?"

"... Nothing."

"No, come on... get it out in the open."

"Well, I'm starting to think the boss likes them young and timid."

"Lin..."

"No. Vera... Seriously, is that why you always got first take on the biscuit tin? Why she keeps asking you to take over? Is that a perk of fucking the boss?"

"MILES, My office. NOW."

Linda had flushed, richly, before leaving the room, heading to the Governor's office. She had known it was dangerous but she had hoped she would escape without getting caught.   
She had barely settled in her seat when Joan followed, clearly just a little angry. What she had not expected was that Joan, the Governor, would bring Vera, the Deputy Governor, with her. 

Vera was smirking just a little and, when Linda watched the way Vera moved to stand directly next to Joan, she knew exactly what was coming. 

"Now. Miss Miles."

Shit. She was completely fired. 

"I know you found both myself and V...Miss Bennett in a... not exactly professional state with one another, but that does not excuse you teasing her... or believing that because of outside reasons I would chose to give V...Miss Bennett... the best jobs or let her, as I believe you put it 'take over'..."

"I..."

"I know it was teasing, a teasing between friends."

"Yes."

"That still does not excuse your manner."

"I..."

"I am sure Miss Miles will be far more careful in future."

Vera had finally spoken up. 

"Is this so, Miss Miles?"

"Yes. Governor."

"Then, for now... you may go. This is your first warning, two more and you will be fired."

"Yes Governor."

"You may go."

Linda had let out a tiny sigh of relief, all but scurrying from the room, the door all but slamming shut behind her. 

"That was cruel... Linda didn't mean any harm."

"Will may well mean harm."

"How does..."

"He will learn what just happened."

"Are you sure you aren't just... jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Linda has friends here... you however... don't get to do that. You have to keep control."

"Vera..."

"Joan... I mean it."

"I don't get jealous."

"Lonely then..."

"I have you."

"What we have isn't just a friendship though... is it?"

"No..."

"So... maybe you need someone... not me... to talk to?"

"Like who?"

"Linda...?"

"No. Vera... She's your friend. I couldn't."

"Hey, I can share."

"What if we ever argued? She'd be caught in the middle..."

"Okay... good point..."

"Will?"

"No way are we bringing Will into this..."

"Then Meg, Erica... Hell Joan, talk to Bea, I don't care who... just find someone. You'll go crazy otherwise." 

"Vera..."

"I mean it."

"I know... Thank you." 

"Anytime..."


	17. Getting Out: Maxine.

Time enough had passed without parole for Maxine to be free to try for parole. She had won it within moments of taking the stand. She had changed. She was tougher but she was a lot more cautious with how she spoke and, when she spoke, it was in a light tone. 

Maxine knew that she and Bea would write and she knew that, when it came to it, Meg and Bea would do all they could to keep Kellie safe, even if Bea had taken a while to trust the other woman. Now that Maxine was free, and living with Kyra, both women had a support network. 

It had taken a while for Maxine to be added to the approved visitors list for Kellie and, much as neither woman would admit it, it was the fact that they could send news to one another through Kyra that helped them. Kellie too would soon be up for parole. Kyra had managed to appeal for Kellie's sentence to be reduced as it was a first time offense.   
It wasn't much, but it was a glimmer of hope on the horizon.


	18. Getting Out: Bea.

Bea had been the next to leave. She had left Meg to take care of Kellie, trusting that neither woman would be foolish enough to do anything. She had considered telling the truth when she got to her parole hearing, that she had actually shot and killed Brayden but Will had given testimony that it was self-defence.

Her sentence had been dropped for escaping as Will had made sure she was cleared of most of the wrong doing. Blaming her escape on Debbie's death and the emotional wounds inflicted by Franky at the same time as she had been beaten. The beatings had continued of course but now Bea had friends and family. 

She had been glad to get out. She would be living alone in a women's safehouse until Meg was free to join her. She could only hold out hope it was soon.


	19. Haunted By Memories.

It had been months since Vera had killed her mother now and yet, every time she felt like she was making progress, at work or at home with Joan, she could still hear her mother calling to her, taunting her and telling her she was worthless. She wasn't safe from anything, ever. 

She had fallen silent once or twice over dinner, always able to hide that she was being haunted by memories of her mother. She knew that, if she told Joan, Joan would do all she could to help but even now she felt oddly weak for daring to like her, for daring to think that she could grow up.   
Lately she had withdrawn a little. 

Joan had been watching Vera quietly. She knew what it was to be haunted by dreams, by nightmares and by memories. Lately she had been able to push them away. She cared very little how people felt about her, besides Vera, and, much as she had indeed made an effort to talk to Bea now the woman was not her prisoner, she struggled to be open.   
Vera had become stronger since her mother died, Joan knew that and yet, when she saw her lately it seemed almost as if her mother had come back to life. Vera had started to push her away, seemingly ashamed of how she felt about Joan again. The same way she had been back when her mother was still alive. She knew it had to be some sort of memories. 

Then, finally, Vera spoke up. 

"I'm sorry I've been... off... lately..."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing you did..."

"So... your mother?"

"I keep... hearing her. Telling me how useless I am..."

"Well, she was crazy."

"Fletch thought the same..."

"Fletch is gone, your mother is gone..."

"I still hear them.."

"Close them out. Vera. Listen to me. Look at me... I love you. I love your smile, I love the way you seem able to cope with just about anything work throws at you, I love that you trust me enough to tell me what you need. I love everything about you. I love how capable you are..." 

A pause then, softer. 

"I love you, for a million reasons... but most of all, I love that you can open up to me."

Vera had softened a little, smiling silently. 

"You big softie."

The words were teasing and yet, it was tenderness that came through. 

"Only with you."

A flicker of sadness fell through Joan's eyes and Vera spoke softly. 

"Jianna?"

"How did you...?"

"You all but told me. I'm not worried by it Joan, you loved her... that is a wonderful thing to have had."

"You don't mind, that I..."

"That you loved someone else? No. No, not at all. She is part of what made you the woman I fell in love with."


	20. Getting Out: Kellie.

A month had passed with little to no drama, some other girls had been released from other parts of the prison and yet, when it came time for Kellie to leave, she found that she hated that she was getting out before Meg. 

She had been glad when Meg had told her to go, that she would be fine. She knew that Meg was strong and there was no way that Meg would be the one to snap. Meg was smart and she knew exactly how to avoid dealing with those who caused trouble. 

She was eager to leave now she was sure that Meg was going to be okay. 

She was met at the gates by Maxine and her mother, she had been quick to hug her mother, knowing full well that Kyra would not mind waiting for her to be over her initial need for a little more closeness with Maxine. The two had waited. 

Maxine was smiling as Kellie all but leapt up into her arms. The two had yet to go far beyond a little light petting and yet, now that the two of them were together, alone and free, they wanted to finish the journey they had started months back.


	21. Getting Out: Meg.

Freedom. The word had taken on a new meaning since Meg had gone from Governor to prisoner. She had accepted that, given time, she might have had a hope of getting her freedom back. That acceptance had been shaken when she met Bea. 

Then Bea was let out and her entire world became smaller, then Kellie left and the two parted. Meg was happy for them, she was but she had missed seeing them. When she had emerged from what had been her home for so long she was surprised by who came to meet her. 

She had known Bea would show up, she had promised in her last letter but she had not known Kellie and Maxine would also show up. 

The four would go home with Kyra, Kellie's mother, talking, laughing and catching up. Meg was the last one to be freed for a while.


	22. Letting Go.

Jianna. The name had been a burden for so long and now, with Joan finally letting herself love again it seemed only natural that the name should come up. 

Jianna had been the first woman that Joan loved, really, truly loved with all of her heart. Jianna was the one who would die, leaving Joan cold and shut off from the world. 

Oh yes, Joan could make herself sound and look interested when it came to certain prisoners but she had never once wanted to take them home and protect them. She had wanted that when she met Jianna and she had wanted that when she met Vera. 

Jianna's name had haunted Joan for as long as she could remember, until, finally, one day... it didn't. She had learnt from her mistake and now, somehow, she let go of all the rage and pain she had felt when Jianna died. 

Vera was quietly supportive, letting Joan talk it out until she eventually let it go. Jianna was free to rest completely now.


	23. Bound.

Whilst Joan had been thinking about letting go Vera had been thinking about something to bind them together. She wasn't likely to ask for a marriage, it was far too soon and she wasn't looking for a commitment ceremony. 

She was happy to be home and have Joan with her, but it still seemed so temporary. Then she knew, she knew what she wanted to offer. She would ask Joan to co-sign, become the part-owner of the house. It wasn't much more commitment. 

It was a sign, a sign to the world that they were in it for the rest of their lives. Short or long as that may be. She knew she wanted to be, somehow, bound to Joan. 

There was a trust between them, she knew that and yet, somehow, she wanted more. Now she made plans, asked what it was they would need to do to become co-owners, signed her side of the house share lease and waited. She knew Joan would be home soon enough. 

When Joan did come home she was clearly exhausted and Vera left the lease alone, choosing instead to lead Joan to a chair, settle her there and fetch her a glass of whiskey, she could tell from the way Joan's mouth was turned down at the edges that today had been tough. 

Normally the two shared a day off, this week however Vera had been forced to take a little extra time. She would be fine in a couple of days but her ankle injury was beginning to flare up again. She had waited until she was sure Joan was feeling relaxed before she mentioned her idea. 

Joan had smiled, pulling Vera down gently, settling her in her lap, kissing her softly. 

"You really mean it?"

"Yes. Joan... I've never felt like this about anyone. Anyone but you."


	24. Home Sweet Home.

The next day the two of them had taken the signed lease to be checked. Once it was verified they had officially begun life with a shared house. Time was passing slowly and yet they were more than happy to take their time. 

Joan had smiled as she took the key from Vera, moving to let them both in. The two of them had been talking quietly, planning what to do when they got home. Vera had wanted to do something simple and, since Joan was more happy when Vera was happy she had agreed. 

They had settled to talking, sharing out a bottle of champagne, one that Joan had brought with her the day that she moved in. The two of them had bonded quickly and yet they still knew only what other people knew. They could see one another's soul and they knew one another intimately and yet, they had not really talked much. 

That was changed, they had talked about everything, homes they had been in, who their family had been, how life had shaped them, everything. 

After a while of silence it had been Vera who suggested they take things upstairs, they had agreed to do whatever they wanted, no embarrassment and if anyone needed to they could stop when they needed it. 

Vera, for once, had taken charge. She was usually the one submitting to what Joan wanted to do to her, she had never minded and had even asked her to take control and yet, for some reason even she didn't yet understand, she needed control. 

Joan had seen the spark in her eyes and let the woman do what she wished. 

Vera had, after a moment's hesitation, moved to let Joan's hair down, smiling softly as she stroked a hand through her hair, combing it with her fingers until it fell in it's usual loose curl over Joan's shoulders, instantly making her look sweeter and, although Vera had never said it out loud, younger. 

She had hesitated again for a moment, then moved to kneel and remove Joan's shoes, aware of the mild hitch in Joan's breathing, it seemed that Joan was enjoying being stripped. Joan had allowed Vera to continue, removing her uniform, her smile softly sweet even as she licked her lower lip, pausing to consider what to do next. 

She had smiled to herself and moved to remove what was left of Joan's clothing. She would never dare take such control and not allow Joan her own little view, although this time she moved to guide Joan's hands to her lap, her voice softly teasing. 

"Keep your hands in your lap. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Vera."

"Yes Vera."

Vera had smiled, pausing to gather her confidence, she knew it would drive Joan absolutely crazy not to have control now and she wanted to tease her a little. After a long pause she had moved slowly, stepping free of her shoes, gently nudging them out the way, her hairband was next to follow, allowing her hair to fall in a slight curl, the band had left a kink to her hair. 

She paused, moving to remove her clothing slowly, aware Joan was watching her as she moved to unbutton her shirt, then unzip her skirt, dropping the shirt with something resembling confidence, bracing herself before pushing the skirt lower, stepping free of it. She was left in a skin colour bra and underwear. She knew by now Joan had to be itching to touch her, she still could not. 

After a longer pause she had moved to undo her bra, pausing before slowly, somewhat daintily and a little shyly letting it drop, encouraged to continue when Joan had to swallow. She had paused then, finally, moved to remove her, remarkably skimpy, underwear. She was left completely bared to Joan's gaze, her smile soft as she moved closer. 

"Bed... or chair?"

A pause fell before Joan spoke, she had clearly been considering what was best for them both and her answer was both honest and a little shy. 

"Chair... then move to the bed?"

Vera couldn't help but smile, she liked Joan's meeker side.

"Okay."

She was still smiling as she moved to settle herself over Joan, enjoying the hitch of Joan's breath, knowing what Joan was hesitating for. 

"You can touch."

The power in those words was not something she had expected to feel but she had enjoyed it all the same, taking her time to comb her hand through Joan's hair again, her touch light against Joan's cheek, her thumb brushing lightly over Joan's lower lip, teasing just slightly before her hand slid slowly down Joan's neck, her touch light as a feather. 

She had paused to enjoy the feeling of Joan's hands resting lightly on her hips, the woman was touching her and yet she was still the one who had control of the situation. Her touch faltered only slightly before resuming it's journey, her touch slow and tender against Joan's breast, her other hand moving to mirror what she was doing, within moments Joan had arched into her a little. 

One had moved back up, gently urging Joan to lean into her, the other sliding still lower, hesitating at Joan's hip to brush gently over the wounds there, wounds left by earlier attacks on Joan's life. Vera's eyes met Joan's and she spoke softly. 

"You are... so beautiful."

"So are you."

Joan had smiled slightly, still tense. Vera had smiled softly, moving to kiss her gently. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Vera went on to prove her words, skimming a hand down Joan's leg, then inwards, then slowly, teasingly back up Joan's inner thigh, enjoying the hitch in Joan's breathing and the slight widening of her eyes as she realised what was about to happen. 

When she finally moved to stroke her thumb over Joan's clit her touch was met with a definate arch of Joan's back, the woman whimpering just a little. 

"Say please.."

"Please."

Vera had smiled. 

"I love it when you beg..."

Her words were low and husky, teasing but the words were followed by the swift push inwards that would set a somewhat rough and fast pace. Joan clearly needed the release and, for once, Vera was not in the mood to play it soft and sweet, she would save that for next time. All too soon Joan had cried out, giving in to release quickly and not too quietly.


	25. New Arrivals.

The entire prison always seemed to buzz when someone new was coming in. That the latest two women had been caught with a biker gang, one of whom seemed all too innocent to have done much wrong, had set the place alight. 

Joan had made a point to send Vera and Linda to log them in, take the details they needed and do the first of what were sure to be many searches. Eva Braun was a tall, slim and fairly cocky young woman with bright blond hair and shining blue eyes, her smile said everything, she knew she would be fine here. Her jacket, which would be taken off her, was one of leather and she seemed to be wearing the tightest catsuit possible underneath, the catsuit also made of leather. She was the gang leader. 

The other young woman, an innocent looking, slightly timid girl who went by the name of Ekatarina Braun, yes, she was Eva's sister, the older but softer of the two, was also tall and slim but she looked tense and her light brown, clearly highlighted hair, was mussed, her wide, gentle blue eyes said everything. She had been dragged into something and, now she was here, she could easily be lead to talk, although she was a little too nervous to say anything at the moment. Both women would be on H block. 

Joan had no doubt that if she wanted she could set both women up with someone within days, she had already seen a familiar flicker of interest in Linda's eyes as she looked at Eva. 

The girls had been quick to settle into the routine. Eva had, somewhat predictably, palled up with Franky, Ekatarina choosing to stay alone, not wanting to take part in any possible problems that might arise, although she had soon grown a little close to Sky. Sky was a gentle soul, if a little bit of a junkie.


	26. Vera's Day From Hell.

The day had started fairly well, she had woken to find Joan still wrapped around her and Vera knew that, once she had eaten a fairly civil breakfast in bed, she would be the one heading into work. By now Joan had entrusted much of the running of the prison to her, the smaller details, things pretty much anyone could control. The trust was what mattered the most. 

Things had still been going fairly well when she got to work, but the second she walked in through the first door, things began to head south. She had barely made it to the office before Linda came to find her. There had been a fight, Eva had managed to get herself knocked around badly enough that she was now in medical, Ekatarina had all but broken and was locked down in the slot, calming herself. 

Joan would have known what to do, but for Vera it was a new test and she was fairly sure she had fucked up majorly, all the same she tried to keep a level head, there was no point falling apart. Then she had seen the news. They had a leak. Franky was long gone by now, free and living with Erica, although not before she had made a point to fuck Eva, making a point to do it somewhere that Linda, who despite herself had fallen for Eva, would find them. 

Linda had promised it wasn't her who had beaten the living daylights out of Eva... Vera just wasn't so sure she believed her. 

The day had continued in much the same way, a riot had very nearly broken out and Vera had been lucky to have caught onto the tension early enough to shut it all down. All the same she was shaken. She had been forced to put a note in Linda's file, a note she had left on Joan's desk, careful to position it carefully. 

By the time she had left work, however, she was not much in the mood to deal with Hayley. Hayley who had hounded her until she snapped, caught on live TV telling Hayley to fuck off. It was a mistake. A very clear, potentially fireable offense. She could only hope Joan agreed she had been right to say it.


	27. All Your Problems Are Shared.

By the time she got home Vera was beginning to almost panic. She had been doing her best to keep herself calm and yet, as she fumbled to put the key in the lock she could feel her breathing beginning to catch in her throat, each breath becoming harder and harder to take. She finally got the key in the door, turning to lock it once inside, yanking desperately at her tie, wheezing for air by now. The only way she could get Joan's attention was to kick her shoes off, deliberately kicking one hard enough to bounce it, loudly, off the wall. 

Wheezing for breath she had slid slowly down the wall, clearly choking on each breath, she used to be able to control it but now, well, every time she had panicked lately she had been unable to control it. Joan had been at her side in seconds, understanding instantly what was happening. Linda had had the good sense to call ahead, alerting Joan that she would need to be ready for the, by now almost inevitable, breakdown. Vera had continued to wheeze for air, unable to relax. Joan had knelt instantly beside her, her touch light as she moved to fully undo Vera's tie, her fingers quick to undo the top two buttons on Vera's shirt, her hand pressing gently against Vera's chest, gathering her closer as she did so. 

"Easy, easy now..."

Her voice was soft, her attention solely on Vera. 

"Deep breaths."

Slowly, slowly enough that Joan herself began to worry that Vera was too panicked to listen, Vera's breathing began to deepen and pace itself properly. Joan had kept her close, gently insisting that she keep breathing slowly, moving to carefully pick Vera up, knowing that Vera needed to feel safe. She had made her way back to the bedroom, settling on the bed and placing Vera carefully in her lap, her touch soft through the girl's hair, her voice low and tender. 

"Easy now..."

Her voice remained sweetly attentive as she spoke again. 

"What's got you so rattled?"

"Hayley..."

"I saw the news report... Channing doesn't have a leg to stand on. He won't do anything to you Vera, I won't let him." 

After a while of sitting in silence, Vera still nestled into Joan's neck, Joan had smiled, kissing Vera's forehead softly. 

"Better?"

"Much... Thank you."

Joan had smiled softly. 

"You don't have to thank me Vera... you know I care about you... a lot."

"I know I just... I'm still not quite used to it."

A while longer and Joan spoke again, her voice remaining light. 

"Vera?"

"Yes...?"

"You never did tell me just what it was you had with Meg..."

"Nothing..."

"I saw the way you looked at her... that was not 'Nothing'..."

"Schoolgirl crush at it's worst."

Joan had smiled slightly. 

"I can see why..."

"Shame she was straight... or at least I thought she was at the time..."

"What about Linda?"

"Pardon?"

"What's her... leaning?"

"I haven't a clue... although from the way she looks at you... she's at least bi-curious."

"It's not just me she looks at."

"She doesn't look at me..."

"Oh, she does... somewhat discreetly."

"How did you...know?"

"I caught her... she blushed nicely."

"Are you trying to ask me if we should involve Linda?"

"No... I'm just saying... she has good taste."

"Tease."

"Always."

"But if we did want to...?"

"I wouldn't say no."


	28. The Possibility Of Sharing Others, With Their Permission.

A week after Joan and Vera had talked about the possibility of bringing Linda into their relationship, even just once, they had talked it over again. Joan knew the woman was hurting, Eva had left Wentworth. She was to be alone. 

Vera had smiled, glad that Joan was allowing herself to think about other people once again. She had agreed that they should talk to Linda, she would not be a main part of their world, they were content enough together, but, when she needed them, they would be there for her. Both of them.   
Linda had unsuprisingly agreed quickly. 

The choice to stay in her own home was one that both Joan and Vera understood. They had known it.


	29. When Two Couples Come Together For Safety Reasons.

The week that followed had been fairly calm, both women worked, as usual and, much as occasionally they were joined at home by Linda she never actually stayed the night, and the one time she did, she had slept in the spare room. 

A knock had come on the door that weekend, a calm but clearly urgent knock, that of someone who had clearly once had a job where the knock was perfunctionary and needed to be small but firm and fast. Joan had been the one to answer the door as Vera was finishing the lunch. 

The people on the doorstep, Bea and Meg, both looked just a little weary. Joan had stepped back to let them come inside. 

It was Meg who spoke up, explaining what had happened. They had been all but chased out of their home. Now they needed a spare room, a safe, loving place. Joan had known instantly that they should stay, Vera agreed.   
Within an hour Bea and Meg had moved in fully.


	30. When Two Couples Become One Big Lesbian Relationship.

For a week after Meg and Bea moved in, everything stayed the same, Joan and Vera worked, Bea did what she could to find a job and Meg cooked dinners.   
Bea had come home one night with a definate smile on her face, she seemed more than happy with the job she had found, mind you, she had applied to work at Wentworth so it made sense that the answer would be yes. 

Joan had been the one to agree. She had smiled as she followed Bea into the kitchen, smirking at the little purr Meg let out. Clearly Bea and Meg had been trying to hide how stressed they were, although Bea was now quite content to show off a bit. Meg had naturally always been just slightly withdrawn. 

Now though she was more than content to let Bea get up close and personal, she knew she was safe here. Joan was happy to watch and wait for Vera. 

Vera had arrived home a little later, she had been finishing up the work and, since Linda was in need of a place to stay she had brought the woman home with her, since they already had allowed Bea and Meg into their home, it seemed pointless to turn her away, especially as they had promised never to turn her away. She would not go back on her promise now. 

Linda paused in the doorway of the kitchen, feeling a little like the fifth wheel, Bea and Meg were still nuzzling one another as Meg cooked, Vera had moved to stand beside Joan within seconds of arriving home, now though Vera had turned to hold a hand out to Linda, seemingly sensing that she was feeling a little left out. Linda had been quick to smile and join them all. 

She was aware that this was different, they were family. 

Vera had smiled silently, glancing up at Joan, enjoying the woman's gentle smile. Joan knew why she had brought Linda. As the three stood together, watching the last of their dinner being cooked, it became clear to Linda she was, essentially, being adopted. She didn't mind it, not one bit. 

Vera is first to move, leading both Joan and Linda away to lay the table. Once they have eaten they will all, all five of them, need to lay the groundwork for the new relationship, Linda would be alone sometimes, Vera and Joan were still a couple as were Bea and Meg, occasionally Linda would be with one of the others, the two couples would also be free to change their groupings as they wished, none of them was worried.


	31. Between the Sheets: Vera and Meg - A New Beginning.

Vera had never thought she'd see Meg again. Of course, she had thought she was dead until she was brought in, arrested. 

Meg now looked a little tense, a little shy. She knew that Vera cared and yet, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She would let Vera undress her, but she was nervous.   
Vera had taken her time to undress Meg, keeping her eyes locked on Meg's, her touch gentle against Meg's wound, her voice soft. 

"I was so sure I would never see you again."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Yes."

Vera's voice was gentle and she smiled up at Meg, leading her to the bed, gently settling her back before moving to undress herself, aware of Meg watching her. She couldn't help but smile as she came closer, settling over Meg, kissing her softly. 

"Trust me?"

"Always."

Vera's smile was soft as she leant down, kissing her gently again. 

"Close your eyes."

Meg had done so instantly, allowing Vera to take control. Vera's touch was soft against her breast, teasingly gentle but possessive, laying claim to Meg in ways nobody had for years. 

Vera's touch remained gentle even as it skimmed slowly lower, taking full control. Her touch was light, but firm and she kissed away any tears that came.


	32. Between The Sheets: Bea and Joan - The Follow-Through.

Bea and Joan. The meeting had been likely to happen for a while. Bea had been a little nervous around Joan at first but the two had grown to like one another. 

Joan was softer now, kinder, and yet she was still unmistakably herself, Vera had softened her a little and Bea found it easier to admit she was, perhaps, a little interested in her. Joan had rewarded her honesty with gentle kisses. 

Slowly but surely they had made their way towards the bed, Joan slow and attentive with how she undressed Bea. 

Her touch was softer than it had been before when she moved to tuck Bea's hair out of her eyes, her voice gentle. 

"Still sure?"

"Yes." 

Joan had smiled softly. Her touch remained gentle as she moved to cup and tease Bea's breasts, well aware of the reactions she was getting. Her touch remained soft as she made her way slowly lower. The moment that she had pushed in she had been rewarded with a throaty moan, from then she went with what she felt like doing.   
Bea didn't seem to mind.


	33. The Arrival Of Trouble...Or Maybe Not?

The rest of the week had been spent with the girls choosing who they wanted to go to bed with night by night, none of them was worried. That had soon changed with the arrival of Fiona. Fiona was... angry. 

She had come to find Meg, the two were close. Well, they had been once. Before Will. Before everything happened. Now she had come to find her, wanting some answers. She had found Meg at home with Vera and Joan. 

She had been yelling since she came in. Angry. Hurt. 

The woman herself was tall, slim and blonde with surprisingly soft blue eyes. She seemed to be shaking and upset. Eventually it had all come out. She had been Meg's. Well, she had been with Meg before Will came along.

"I mourned you Meg... I thought..."

"I'm sorry. So sorry." 

"No. That's not enough... you walked away from me. You left me for... him... now I find you here? What the hell happened to 'I'll come back to you'?"

"Me."

Bea had arrived home at last, she didn't look impressed. Her touch was soft against Meg's wrist.

"You okay Megs?"

"I'm fine."

Meg smiled softly, her attention flickering to Bea. 

"Fiona was just leaving..."

"To go where Meg?"

"Home?"

"I lost it, remember?"

"How?"

"I got caught with you remember?" 

"He threw you out?"

Fiona had fallen silent, nodding slightly.

"Oh god... Fiona... I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, I should go."

Bea had spoken up quietly and quickly. 

"No wait... stay..."

Fiona had glanced at Meg, her words soft. 

"That okay?"

Meg had smiled slightly, nodding silently. 

"We have some room..."

"She can stay with me..."

Linda spoke quietly, finally home.


	34. Between The Sheets: Bea & Vera - Finally Hers.

Bea had been home alone when Vera came in. Vera was silent, looking just a little nervous even now. Bea had smiled, looking her over silently. 

"Something up Vera?"

She could tell that Vera wanted her attention, her love. She planned to make her ask. 

"Can we..."

"Can we?" 

Vera had blushed a deep red, clearly unsure what to say. She wanted something, but was still tense about asking for it. 

"Can we... maybe... would you... kiss me... please?" 

Bea had smiled, moving over on the bed and patting the space beside her. 

"Come here then Vera." 

Vera did. She was still fairly pink-cheeked, something that made Bea smile. She knew what Meg meant now, Vera was very sweet. Sweet and just a little shy, exactly Bea's favourite type. Well, except the one time she was with The Governor. 

Bea had paused, taking her time to tuck hair out of Vera's eyes, enjoying the small sigh that escaped Vera. She had been waiting very patiently, she would be rewarded sweetly. Bea took a moment, stroking her thumb over Vera's lower lip. She always liked the reaction it got her. 

Vera's reaction was no different, sweet and shy, just like Vera. Bea had always known it would be fairly sweet. After a few moments more she had leant to kiss Vera, enjoying the soft mew of surprised happiness the girl let out. Vera had been waiting long enough for this. 

Bea had moved back a little. 

"So?"

"Can we... continue?"

"You want more, Miss Bennet?"

"Vera."

"You want more...Vera?"

"Please."

Bea had smiled slightly, issuing a soft challenge. 

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove. It."

Vera had paused, then moved closer again, this time she was the one to lead the kiss. After a while she had pulled back to consider her next move. Another pause, then she moved to remove Bea's t-shirt. Bea had offered her a reassuring smile, allowing Vera to continue undressing her, knowing full well Vera had wanted to do this for a while now. Since they met. 

After she had finished, Vera took her time to look. She had wanted this since they had first met, that much was true, but it also bought her some time before she knew what to do, Bea seemed oddly pleased. All the same she was blushing a little as she rose, starting to undress herself, slightly surprised when Bea rose to help her. She had not expected her to help. 

All the same she was happy to let her help. Bea seemed pleased with what she saw, all of it. Vera found she was still blushing, all little nervous now. Bea had smiled, kissing her gently again. 

"You still sure?" 

"Yes. I'm still sure..."

Bea smiled again, drawing her closer. 

"You trust me then?"

"I always have Bea."

"Even...?"

"Yes." 

The words were soft but honest and Bea smiled gently.

"Go sit on the bed then."

Vera had done so, instantly. 

"Are you always so... submissive?"

"Not always, just sometimes." 

Bea had smiled, a thought coming to her. 

"Eyes closed."

Vera had once again done as asked, slightly nervous again. Bea had smiled, waiting until she was sure Vera relaxed. She had moved quietly, kissing her silently before kneeling down. She could feel Vera's shallow breath against her cheek now. She had smiled, moving to cup, caress and tease Vera's breasts in her hands, her lips brushing the girl's neck.   
Vera's breath had caught in her throat, hitching just slightly. Bea smiled, her hand stroking slowly down over Vera's stomach. After a pause she had moved to gently nudge Vera's legs apart. Her breath catching a little at the sight. That Vera had trusted her this much was something she had not expected. She was glad of it anyway, happy. Her smile was soft even as she dipped her head to what she wanted to do. She knew Vera well. 

Vera's responce had been swift, her entire body arching neatly.


	35. The Wettest Day Of My Life So Far.

The rain had hit exactly as Vera got out of the prison and started to walk out to the car. She was soaked through in seconds, already frustrated from work. She had been glad to park close to the house. The walk from the car to her home was enough. She was soon drowned by a fresh deluge of rain. 

By the time she had reached the door she was soaked through all over again. The rain had soaked through. She was well aware her shirt had turned completely see-through. She had been forced to ring the door-bell to enter. Joan had been the only one home, answering the door. Her first reaction had been to laugh. 

"You look...wet."

"Well, I'm glad you find it funny..."

"Vera... please don't pout."

Joan had moved to take Vera's bags from her, setting them on the first step. Stroking Vera's wet hair gently. 

"You should take those off..."

"You'd like that..."

"Of course."

Joan is half-smirking. 

"Come on, you'll get sick otherwise."

Vera sighs softly, rolling her eyes before giving in, quickly undressed. Joan had soon returned with a clean robe, wrapping Vera in it instantly before fetching a towel. 

"Come. Sit."

She had lead Vera over to the sofa, settling before pulling Vera down in front of her to towel-dry her hair. She had smiled at the small, content noise Vera made. She knew the feeling all too well. Rain always sucked. 

After she was sure Vera had dry hair she stopped. Her smile was soft as she moved to kiss Vera's neck. She could see and feel Vera relax a little. Her smile was soft as she moved closer to Vera.

"Shall we take this upstairs Vera?"

"I'll follow, you lead...Miss." 

Joan had smiled, standing and taking Vera's hand in hers. The two had made their way silently to their room. Vera was smiling, she knew what was coming to her. She was ready, it would be some fun at least.

Joan had taken control, Vera had offered it completely willingly. She needed to feel something besides tired and slightly annoyed. That she trusted Joan to help her said it all. She needed to be loved, to be comforted and warm. They would emerge hours later, looking a little exhaustedly happy.


	36. At Her Side In Sickness And In Health.

A day later and Joan's prediction had come horribly true. Vera had gone down with one of the worst sicknesses. She was cold to the touch and shivering, always cold.   
Joan had not left her side for long, only to fetch drinks or food, or in some cases, her medicine. There was something very sweet about Vera, even when she was sick.   
She always apologized for being ill and weak. 

"You don't have to apologize..."

"I hate feeling like this."

"I know."

Joan's voice was gentle. 

"Just try to sleep."

She would stay there, watching over Vera as she slept. She cared greatly for Vera, she always had, always would. Vera was a gentle soul, strong but hurting at the same time. She had so much more to give now. 

Even so, when Vera woke crying Joan moved instantly to pull her closer, cradling her closer and refusing to let go of her. She knew what had happened. Nightmares. Again. No doubt it was her mother again. 

"Shhh, I'm here."

She could feel Vera shaking and moved to kiss her forehead gently. 

"It's okay."

Vera continued to whimper softly and Joan sighed slightly. She hated Rita for what she had done to her own daughter. Vera was still shaking slightly. 

"I'm here Vera, I've got you now." 

"Joan..."

"Yes Vera."

"Don't leave me..."

"I won't. I won't leave you Vera."

A pause, then she spoke sweetly. 

"I love you Vera." 

Vera had smiled a little, leaning into Joan a little. Joan had smiled and stroked her cheek. 

"Sleep now Vera."

She had moved to gently settle Vera back on the bed, curling instantly around her, sensing that she was a little tense. 

"I'm here now Vera, just get some sleep."

Vera was soon fast asleep, cuddled safely in her arms. She would suffer for a week, then she felt better.


	37. A Little Female Bonding, All The Girls Together.

The next week was spent with the girls all together in the house. None of them had been to work, they had all been given a week off, for once.

Joan and Vera were more than content to spend time together with the other girls, all of the other girls. Linda seemed happier now she had company, Fiona with her. 

Fiona and Linda had bonded over time, surprising everyone else. By now the two couples and two girls had become more like three couples. Bea and Meg seemed content together.   
The six girls had agreed they should spend time together. They had not had time together for a long time now. The six women had talked for a while, shyly. They were all used to each other but they hadn't really been in a big group for a while now.

Bea and Meg were happy enough to let the others decide what they did. Joan and Vera had put up the idea of shopping, or staying at home and talking. Linda seemed content to stay at home with them all. 

Fiona had chosen to remain silent, clearly aware they would not need help to decide, she already felt like she had put them out a little by even being there. The result was that they had decided to remain at home, drinking and talking. They would regret it later on.


	38. Between The Sheets: Vera & Linda - Finally Here.

The morning after the night before was rough on people. Vera had been glad she woke in a bedroom anyway. She knew she had been with... someone last night. Linda. It had taken them years to get here. Bed. 

They had come close once before, the night Vera stayed. Linda had been tempted, she knew Vera had been innocent. She was glad now they had waited, this was better. Vera was, surprisingly, not blushing. 

"Well, that... was fun."

"Vera?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened...?"

"When?"

"You've become... harder..."

"Not really."

"Braver." 

"Not really..."

"Yeah really."

Linda smirked. 

"It's kinda... hot." 

"Really?"

"Oh god yeah."

Linda paused, licking her lips a little. 

"You know, I still remember you telling me to fuck off..." 

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"Oh don't be..."

"Why not?"

"Might have been a little bit sexy..."

"Might?"

"Was... sexy." 

Vera had smirked slightly. 

"Well, I'm glad you thought so."


	39. Between The Sheets: Meg & Fiona - Loving Memories.

Meg and Fiona had been avoiding each other lately. Bea had noticed it and sent Meg to Fiona's room. 

"You can't keep avoiding her Meg."

Meg knew it well. She had never really been good at avoiding people anyway. She had been a little nervous when she approached Fiona. Fiona had moved on without her, she was happier now. 

Fiona had smiled when she came slightly closer, seemingly pleased. She had allowed Meg to kiss her, smiling softly now.

"So, Bea's okay with this?"

"She sent me to you."

Fiona had smiled. 

"She's a smart girl."

"I love her."

"I know, I love Linda... doesn't mean we can't play." 

Meg had smiled slightly, unable to hide what she was thinking. She had always had a dirty mind. Always would. 

Fiona had smiled at the look in Meg's eyes again. She had missed seeing her smile and flirt even slightly.

Now though she didn't mind flirting back at the woman. Meg's woman knew it was happening, Linda didn't mind either.

Fiona had been the one to kiss Meg this time, aware that she was still a little shy around her. She didn't mind Meg being shy, she could control her. 

Meg had been surprisingly confident when she let Fiona undress her. Seemingly only a little nervous. Fiona had smiled softly. Her voice gentle as she moved to lightly stroke the wound that was still there. 

"Did it hurt?"

"A little..."

Fiona had sighed softly, moving to stroke the wound again. 

"I'm glad you came through..."

"Bea saved my life."

"Bea?"

"Surprised?"

"A little."

"She's not that bad Fi.." 

"I know." 

"She's very sweet actually..."

"With you..."

"With everyone."

"Okay Darling."

Fiona was smirking, clearly teasing Meg just a little. 

"Tease."

"Always was Megs... get used to it." 

"I am... sadly."

"Cheeky!"

"You love it."

Fiona had smirked. 

"Just kiss me."

Meg had smiled and done so, glad of Fiona's small moan of pleasure. She would always enjoy it, that moan. Fiona had been hers once, now she was shared again. Still, the time alone with Fiona had worried her slightly. 

She had been unsure how to handle what she wanted to do, now she found it easy. She loved her. Meg had smiled slightly, drawing Fiona with her to the bed, aware she was being too careful with Fiona now. Fiona had preferred roughness before, she probably still did now. 

Now she had lead Fiona to the bed, moving to strip her somewhat quicker, rougher than she would with Bea. All the same she was enjoying it, liking taking charge. 

Fiona had murred, submitting instantly as she was pushed back on the bed. Meg had taken full control again.


	40. Marriage Proposals Are Hard To Do - Joan & Vera.

Joan had been planning to propose to Vera... somehow. She had been planning to do so since the time she came across Vera alone at work, seemingly lost in thoughts. It had been weeks since Vera had killed her mother, days since she moved in but Joan had known she loved her. 

Now though, months later, it made sense to propose. They had a family now, although they were, as Bea had once commented 'a house of misfit toys'. Still she was waiting for the right time, right place. She knew what she wanted to do, had planned it. She had made sure to ask the others to stay out. She would propose to Vera later on that day. At least, she had planned to. Vera had other plans. 

Vera too had been considering proposing to Joan for a while, since the day Joan had all but told Fletch to go fuck himself. She had the ring on hand, the plan was in place and she had sworn Linda and Meg to secrecy. The house was to be empty, she had already made sure she had the day off. The idea of proposing was one she liked even when she felt a little shy about it, a little tense. She would not let everything come down to Joan again.

This was her time to step up and take her chance. She adored Joan, always would. She wanted to propose. She had been glad of the day off, using it to prepare everything. She had cleaned the house up, focusing on setting things up so that when Joan came home the trail of rose petals would lead her to the bedroom, she had taken a bath, taking the time to clean herself fully, aware of just how much she needed to relax. Her focus was fixed on making this special. 

She had made a point to pick a simple white dress, making sure to comb her hair and curl it just slightly. It was the look that Joan enjoyed most. She was ready now, confident, calm and collected and happy. 

Joan had clocked off work early, leaving Linda in charge. She had made her way to the women's toilets, changing her outfit completely, choosing a slimmer cut of black trousers and blue blouse, making a point to pull the black jacket tighter. She was ready. She had made a point to let her hair down, loosening it from it's usual tight curl to settle a little softer around her shoulders. It was the kind of look she kept specifically for Vera. Nobody else saw her this way. Vera always had. 

She had been quiet and calm as she made her way home. She knew she was ready to propose now. She had made her way up to the door, pausing. She had taken a deep breath, planning what to do. She had only to find Vera, she was calmer now. She had stepped inside, the door shutting firmly behind her. She had paused only long enough to lock it and set down her bag and keys, her eyes trailing towards the stairs, following the rose petals. She followed them instantly. Her hand went to her pocket, she had the ring.  
She was smiling as she knocked lightly on the bedroom door. 

"Vera?"

"Come in Joan."

Joan smiled and headed inside. She had frozen the second she was inside the door. Vera, her Vera, was smiling and watching her, waiting silently. After taking in what Vera was wearing she had smiled and moved closer. Kissing Vera softly. She was home again. 

Vera had stepped back a little, then, without a warning, knelt. Her words stunning Joan. 

"Joan... Will you marry me?"

Joan had smiled, taking a moment to compose herself. 

"Yes."

The word was soft, her smile even sweeter than usual. 

"Get up Vera..."

Joan had smiled, pulling her upright quickly. The kiss that followed was soft, but full of love and passion. 

"I love you so much, my little Vera." 

"I love you too, my gentle giant."

Joan had laughed. She had been branded many things, but for some reason 'Gentle Giant' didn't hurt. It was a loving nickname. Hers. She had smiled down at Vera, allowing Vera to slide the ring onto her finger. She would never remove it. 

"I have a ring for you..."

She spoke slightly shyly. She may have planned to propose, this was far better. Vera had smiled, looking a little surprised but still happy. 

"You seem mildly amused..."

"I am... you big softie Joan."

"Says the girl who just proposed..?"

"You said yes." 

"Of course I did."

Joan was teasing Vera as she usually did, her smile gentle as she moved to slide the ring she had chosen onto Vera's finger, smiling gently. This felt so right. Vera was hers now, hers forever more.


	41. The Happy Wedding Of Joan And Vera Bennett-Ferguson.

A week had passed since Joan and Vera had become engaged, Vera had planned the wedding early, before she proposed. It was, unsurprisingly, perfect. Vera had known exactly what Joan liked. She always had known it, since they first met. 

Joan and Vera had been preparing for the full week. Joan had been more than willing to let Vera choose her white suit, her smile soft and content as she moved to pull her hair back into a loose ponytail. The suit fit her tightly, but flatteringly. She was happy. 

Vera was dressing in her own rooms. Joan had gone ahead to wait at the altar. Vera had followed later. 

When Vera began to walk down the aisle, accompanied by Meg, Joan had found herself staring. Vera looked absolutely beautiful. She had chosen a tight cut dress that fell away from her waist in loose folds, the upper half tightly fitted to flatter her. Joan had been smiling very sweetly. 

Once Vera was at her side and Meg had been seated the wedding had truly begun. The one tense part, when people could complain, had gone past with a moments silence and then, they were married. 

"You may now kiss the bride..."

The smile was clear on the face of the female Vicar. She had been the one person to not refuse. 

Vera had smiled up at Joan. Her wife. The kiss they shared was soft, very gentle and sweet, loving. Joan seemed more than happy to let her lead kisses. She had always been the one to start them before, but Vera was her wife now, her partner and her equal. They would face their life together from now. 

The kiss remained sweet and soft, Vera taking full control. After a while longer she had pulled away, heading out. Joan had kept at her side, unable to hide her smile. She had wanted this for so long, too long.


	42. By Joan's Side In Sickness And In Health.

Weeks after the honeymoon and both Joan and Vera had been dealing with an outbreak of the flu at the prison, so far they had been lucky to escape it. At least, they had thought they had escaped it together. They had been wrong, very wrong indeed. Joan had symptoms.

She had tried to ignore them, insisting on working through it. Eventually she had, however, been forced to give in. Vera had gone to collect her from the prison, glad to leave the place with Linda in charge, Linda had grown to be perfectly capable of controlling things. Joan collapsed. 

She would wake to her own room, Vera beside her. Vera had not left her side as she slept, well, they called it sleep but she had blacked out, her body wracked by pain from fighing the flu. She would sleep again, slowly, over time. Vera never left her side as she rested, moving away only to get her drinks or medicine. 

Each time Joan woke she was still there. She had taken to watching her sleep, watching her breath. 

Joan had reacted badly to the medication sometime after the first dose had been taken, forcing Vera to get her to a hospital. It was hard not to panic and yet, Vera had held herself together, focusing on getting Joan help. She could collapse later, when she was sure Joan would live. The panic had hit hard once Joan was being seen to. She had been forced to sit, and try to take deeper breaths. Slowly she calmed back down. 

By the time Joan had regained consciousness Vera was back by her side. She looked just as calm as ever. It would take Joan a week to be able to rest and sleep properly without nightmares or struggling to breath, Vera never left her side through it all, staying close. She loved Joan and would not let her suffer alone.


	43. The Next Contestant - Bea And Meg Fight Franky.

Franky had been allowed to finally get home from prison. She had immediately sought out Erica, then come to find Bea and Meg. Erica had begged her not to. 

Bea had been the one to answer the door, not at all surprised when Franky pushed in, knocking her out the way. 

"Please come in Franky..."

Her tone was ice-cold. 

"You brought her here?"

Franky's tone was cold as ice even as she stared at Meg. 

"She's my fiancee, problem?" 

Bea spoke up, cold in tone even as she moved to Meg's side. She was weary even now of Franky. 

Franky had moved forward, Bea stepping between Franky and Meg. She would not lose her to Franky, not right now. 

Franky looked a little surprised, clearly not aware of it. Bea had smirked a little. 

"Suprised?"

"Just a bit Red..."

"So... we going to argue, or are you going to leave?" 

"I rather thought I'd take Meg out... for real." 

"Not a chance."

Bea spoke fiercely. 

"Walk away Franky... now."

"I can't... I have to do something..." 

"Go home Franky."

Bea spoke gently this time. 

"Go home to Erica..."

"No."

Franky advanced and Bea stepped forward, blocking her advance, shoving Franky backwards, hard and fast. 

"GET OUT."

She shoved again. This time Franky stumbled back out the door. Bea slammed the door shut hard and fast, locking it. 

"Call Erica... Now." 

Meg had soon done just that. 

"Collect your wife." 

Meg's tone was cold and she put the phone down almost instantly. 

"I think Franky's in deep shit." 

"Oh yeah."

Bea was smirking. 

"I told you Davidson could be tough..." 

"She always seemed a little soft..." 

"Only with you Megs." 

"Really?"

"Yeah Meg..."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it." 

"She ever say anything?"

"Not to me... not out loud."

"Is that why Franky got so mad?"

"Among other things."

"Why didn't I see it?"

"You have a tendency to ignore the right answers..." 

"Like with you?"

"Yes...At first anyway." 

Bea smiled gently, moving to stroke her cheek. 

"You noticed... eventually."

Meg had smiled shyly. 

"I can't believe I never noticed..."

"It's sweet." 

"I'm glad you think so." 

"I do." 

"So... Erica and Franky happened?"

"Ages ago..."

Bea smirks a little. 

"You really didn't notice?"

"You did?"

"They were... loud."


	44. Franky Says Sorry...  Erica Watches In The Background.

Franky had knocked on the door, it had taken an hour of talking for Erica to get through to her. She knew she needed to apologise, well, she wanted to at least. Bea had been surprisingly gentle with her and she had rewarded it with bitchy manners. 

Now she made a point to wait patiently, a little nervous about what she was about to do. She had never apologised before. At least, she hadn't actually meant to do it before. She had been forced before, many times, it never worked. This time it had to work, or she would never forgive herself. She had made a huge mistake, she could lose her friends. All of her friends, all at once. 

Then the door was opened... It was Bea stood there. 

"Can I come in Bea?"

Bea had nodded, stepping aside. 

Franky had made her way inside, barely hiding her shyness. She knew Bea would be wondering what she was doing and yet, with Erica by her side she had no shame at all. 

She had paused, reaching for Erica's hand. Erica had smiled, stepping up beside her. She was proud. Franky was beginning to turn her life around for good. Bea had been silent, watching and waiting. She wouldn't judge. 

After a while Franky had spoken, her voice surprisingly soft. 

"Is Meg around?"

"She will be soon."

Bea spoke quietly. 

"Are you here to say something to her?"

"Sorry."

Bea had smiled a little. 

"Stay here." 

She would go and fetch Meg from their room, she had hidden her away. Once they had returned Bea stayed close, still fairly protective. Franky looked embarrassed, a little shy, perhaps slightly broken even. 

When she spoke her voice was soft, slightly shy even. 

"I am... so sorry Meg... I didn't mean to frighten you... or Bea."

"I wasn't..."

"Bea... Just accept it." 

"But..."

"Bea. She said sorry... accept it." 

"Alright, I accept the apology."

Meg had smiled, taking Bea's hand. 

"Me too." 

"Thanks." 

A silent pause then Franky spoke again. 

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

The reply came from both women. 

"I love her." 

Bea was the one to say the three words aloud.

"I love Meg, with all my heart."

"I hope she makes you happy Red... I really do." 

"Thank you Franky."

"Yeah well, I mean it..."

"Are you happy?"

"Now? Yes."

"Good. You should be... we all should be." 

"She is."

Erica had spoken up quietly. 

"She always is now..."

"Erica."

Franky had protested weakly. 

"Well, you are..."

"I am. Now." 

"At least you found each other again..."

"You aren't angry?"

"About what? The threat? Not at all..."

"I couldn't..."

"Stop."

Bea smiles softly, her voice gentle. 

"I know... I understand." 

"Meg?"

"I understand."

Meg spoke softly. 

"You got scared Franky."

"I got scared of you..."

"Of love."

"Of Erica leaving..."

"Why would she leave?"

"She... crushed on you."

"Did she?"

Meg was smirking a little, openly teasing Erica. 

"Your power..."

Erica shrugged. 

"It was pretty sexy."

"You thought so? Really?" 

"Yeah, you were... pretty powerful."

"And now?"

"Now I have Franky."

"You like her?"

"I love her Meg... I always did."

"Then she is lucky..."

"We both are, very lucky." 

"I'm happy for you... both of you."

"Can we go?"

Franky spoke softly, almost whining. 

"Yes, we can go Franky."

Meg had smiled. 

"You are both welcome... anytime." 

"Thank you."


	45. The Marriage Of True Minds, True Souls.

A week after Franky's second visit, Meg had finally proposed. She had been planning to for a while before now. Now though she had planned it, down to the second. 

They would be married a week from the proposal day. Meg had planned it before, all the plans set already. She knew what she wanted, how she wanted it now. She would do anything to make Bea happy and safe. 

The wedding day had arrived with little warning or promise. Both Meg and Bea were nervous, too nervous for words. They knew they wanted it, they always had wanted it. All the same they were tense. They needed to marry. 

Meg had been the one to choose their wedding outfits. A simple suit for Bea, A nice white suit alone. She would wear a simple lace-edged dress of pure white. She knew what she wanted for them, for them both. They needed to be nicely dressed but feel comfortable for themselves. They would be married soon, happy and together, safe. 

Vera had been more than happy to accompany Meg down the aisle, smiling even as she walked with her, she had always known that Bea and Meg were determined to marry one another. They made a perfect couple. Both content. 

Once they had all been seated Bea and Meg had been married, both women unable to hide their smiles. They had been happy when the vicar had announced them married. Of course, heading home would be different. They were married. 

They would be spending the night alone, locked safely away. The rest would be spending the night at a hotel. 

Bea had been smiling as she moved to lead Meg away, she knew they were being watched closely, somewhat eagerly. She knew why and she didn't care, she had Meg. The two had been walking in silence before Bea spoke. 

"Meg..."

"Yes Bea?"

"Is there a reason you didn't make a move?"

"Nerves mostly." 

"Why?"

"I didn't want to...lose you."

"Bea... seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" 

"I didn't want you to think I was..."

"Human?"

"Scared."

Meg had smiled, pulling Bea out of the way a little and kissing her gently. 

"I love you Bea."

"Meg..."

"Scared or not... I love you."

"You have me... forever." 

Meg had smiled, looping her arm through Bea's again.

"Home..."


	46. Freedom - Follow Her Love All The Way Home.

Linda and Fiona had been content to remain unmarried. They knew the others wanted to be married, had always wanted to be married but they preferred freedom, free love.

They had one another to lean on, to have company when they most wanted it but they were free to bring others to their shared bedroom. They often didn't bother. They had talked about bringing in people, girls from prison. 

Linda had been hesitant, knowing they shouldn't do it again. They had done it once, just the once, too dangerous. 

They knew that they should suggest bringing Franky and Erica home. They had been visiting a lot lately, quite often. It had been fairly clear that they were bored alone. They liked living together, they just wanted some company sometimes. 

It would be Linda who eventually brought the idea up. She was soft-spoken and clearly a little nervous, slightly shy. The idea had, however, gone down surprisingly well with everyone. They all knew she had a good point, despite everything. 

Franky had apologised to Meg, had proven sweet and shy. She and Erica were to be married soon, very soon. 

Linda had suggested that maybe she and Fiona should marry. They both knew it was for ease, it made sense. They would both need taking care of, they had love. They both knew that it made sense to marry again. They had both tried before, with other women, and failed.   
Fiona had smiled and watched Linda work, speaking up gently. 

"So... this is really going to happen?"

"If you want?"

"Oh I do..."

"So do I Fi." 

"Let's do it." 

The two of them had smiled, they were ready now. They had to plan it, although Linda had proposed calmly. After a few weeks of planning they were married properly. They knew they would need to let others move in.


	47. When The New Couple Moves In, Fun Begins.

After a few weeks of the couples getting used to the rules and, in one case, moving to a bigger room, they were ready to invite Erica and Franky to join them all. It would be a new adventure together. All the same they let Linda ask, she coped better.

Linda had called to invite them over, prepared for refusal. She knew they would both be happy, if not sure. She just hoped they would listen to her and care. She was aware of how prickly Franky could get sometimes. Still, she knew they would fit in, if they agreed. 

Erica seemed to know what was coming, she seemed happy. 

Franky was watching even as she settled to her seat. 

"What do you need Lin?"

That was Erica's soft voice. She sounded encouraging. 

"We... the house... thought you might like to move in?" 

Erica had smiled, nudging Franky lightly. 

"Yes." 

Franky had spoken up, slightly surprised by the gentle offer. She knew that Linda was the driving reason she had the offer, she had scared Bea and Meg once before. It seemed that they had forgiven her, for good now. 

She would not threaten Meg again, she had seen her nerves and seen how quickly Bea stepped in, that was reason enough to behave from now on. She always would. She was glad that now she got to move in. The two of them needed a new home for themselves. 

The chance to move in with Bea, Meg, Joan, Vera, Linda and Fiona, who she didn't know but had liked, was one she had never seen coming. She would cope. 

Erica seemed pleased and, much as she liked to pretend she was tough, she cared enough about Erica that seeing her happy meant everything to her, she loved her completely. Linda seemed pleased, as did Fiona. Bea and Meg smiled. Neither one seemed particularly worried. 

Joan and Vera also smiled. It was a new beginning for them all as one. They would face life and it's challenges together, a team. Nobody had dared challenge them seperately, they would not now. People had never expected tensions between Joan and Bea or Bea and Franky to settle down, but they had done. 

None of the other women would admit to being nervous. All the same this was a new beginning, fresh start.


	48. The Surprise Of Several Lives Becoming Tangled Together.

After a week or two of Erica and Franky having joined them, things had become a little more settled now. Franky had got herself a job as a mechanic now, all of the girls had been impressed, keeping it quiet. 

The only ones without a job was Erica, she would be retraining, all of the girls had not minded much. Erica was taking her time to retrain, choosing a new job. She would be part of the work-force again soon.

Erica seemed a little lonely some days, a little lost. On the days they had off, Joan and Vera had done what they could to coax her out with them. She occasionally did go with them, occasionally she did not. 

Much as people had expected arguments, they had not happened. The arguments that did brew were often talked through together. Joan and Meg had become the house peacekeepers, choosing safety. They knew how wrong arguments could go, for every couple. 

The arguments that did break out, and there were a few, were sorted with a quickness. They didn't need trouble. Joan and Vera had taken to secreting themselves away if either had a bad day. They would hide away often. 

Erica would often drag Franky away, forcing her to calm. Linda often refused to say anything, Fiona also cautiously calm. Bea and Meg would do all they could to keep clear. They knew exactly how angry Franky got with people. 

Franky was learning to manage her temper a little better.


	49. Learning How To Be Honest With One Another.

After a while of the house being full Vera had become a little less tense. She hated being hidden away. She had always been a little shy about sharing how she felt for people with other people. She was nervous. Joan had smiled, teasing her just a little by kissing her in public. 

"You need to relax more Vera..."

"How?"

"I can think of a few ways..."

Joan had teased. 

"Joan!"

The protest was weak. 

"Really? Are you trying to..." 

"Trying to what? Make you blush?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it's cute." 

"Cute?"

Joan had smiled, unable to hide her amusement at Vera's slight pout. 

"You are cute Vera, admit it...please?"

"Fine."

Vera had sighed, rolling her eyes slightly playfully. 

"You tease..." 

"You love it..."

"I love you... even when you tease." 

Vera had smiled, moving to let them both back inside the house. 

"Now... maybe you want to show me your plans?" 

"Before we do... how do you feel about sharing?" 

"Sharing... as in?"

"Well, you've been with Meg... I've been with Bea..." 

"Joan... Stop hedging your bets..."

"It involves handcuffs."

"Who would I be with?"

"Meg... if they both agree." 

"Well, I agree... if you promise to prove how much 'fun' can be had with handcuffs?" 

"Alright, I'll do that."


	50. A Little Nervous, A Little Shy... A Risk.

"Can we ask them first Vera?"

"Of course we can."

Vera was smiling a little, she knew Joan too well. She had known Joan would want to ask them both. She knew Bea would agree, Bea was easily trusting lately. Meg was the one who might say no, if pushed. 

They had decided to seperate Bea and Meg, ask seperately. Joan would ask Bea, Vera would ask Meg carefully. Somewhat unsurprisingly Bea had agreed, Meg had hesitated, only slightly shyly. She had agreed once Vera explained who she would control. 

Meg had agreed, a little nervous but trusting Vera completely.


	51. The Proof Of Ideas Is In The Attempts.

After both women had agreed to try Vera and Joan's ideas it was clear Joan and Bea would have to prove that both Vera and Meg could handle it completely. Joan knew that she could convince Vera, she had trust. Bea would have to convince Meg whilst submitting herself completely. 

The change to surprise Meg was one she often took. She knew that Meg had it in her to control herself and take charge, she had done so once before. Bea had convinced Meg to let her prove she could do it. She would do so alone, hoping that Meg trusted her. Meg would prove to trust in her completely. 

Whilst Bea had taken her chance to show Meg how to control someone without breaking them Joan was proving to Vera that she could still have some control whilst submitting. 

Vera had been a little tense when Joan had clipped the cuffs closed, allowing herself to respond to Joan's kiss. She could feel Joan's touch light against her stomach, stroking lightly over and over, guiding her to relax. She did. Joan had rewarded her with a sweet smile of love. 

The lightness of Joan's touch against her breasts was enough to cause her to arch, the slight bite of the metal cuffs against her wrists enhancing how much she felt. As Joan's hands slid south she had paused, aware of Vera's eyes flickering open again. The gloves came out again. 

Vera had rewarded her choice with a low whimpered moan, a sound of both pleasure and nerves, she was ready. Joan had paused, taking her time to stroke her hand over Vera's stomach again, she knew Vera was nervous now. Vera had let out another low moan, enticing her onward. 

The feel of Joan's hand, of the leather, against her inner thigh, had drawn another moan from Vera, her body arching a little, her voice catching in her throat and causing her breath to hitch. Joan knew to continue, to stop teasing her. She would take her time, pushing inwards. 

Vera had reacted with a sharp arch, the cuffs biting. She was shivering when she finally settled back to the bed. The cuffs had bitten deep, leaving bloodied, rough marks. Joan had pushed on, pushing Vera to her natural peak. She had released Vera soon after, kissing the pain away. 

"So... still interested?"

"Yes.. just... pad the cuffs?"

"Next time." 

Joan had spoken softly, leaning to kiss Vera gently, tenderly. 

"Now come on, let me sort those wrists out..." 

"Okay."


	52. Taking Chances On Your Handcuffs: Bea and Joan.

Bea had been tense, letting Joan wrap her wrists ready. She knew that, once the cuffs were on she would be fine. She had submitted to Joan's touch almost instantly. She had known she could trust Joan and yet she had been a little nervous. She was used to abuse. Joan did not abuse her, just loved her, slightly roughly. 

Joan had been gentle but firm with her, a little tough. Joan had planned to prove she could, she would, be gentle. She was gentle with Bea, even as Bea arched to her touch. The release had hit home hard. Bea had cried, unable to stop herself from crying slightly. She had never once believed she could feel free under cuffs. 

She had felt free, slightly shy but happy anyway. 

Joan had known exactly how shy Bea was about this. Bea had trusted her, trusted her completely and with all love. Joan had rewarded her by way of gentle touches. The gentleness had drawn her to arch harder and faster. She was determined to please her, to keep her safe. When she had felt Bea begin to shake, she had pushed harder and faster, pushing her for a fast release. 

Bea had soon hit her peak, hard and slightly fast. The release had surprised her, pleasing her all the same. She had been sure this was a mistake, a risk. She had been surprised but just how easily she relaxed.


	53. Taking Chances On Your Handcuffs: Vera and Meg.

Despite having agreed to what was about to happen Meg was just a little nervous. She was glad it was Vera who had taken control of setting everything up, she had a feeling Vera and Joan had tried it before. She watched in somewhat uneasy silence as Vera wrapped her wrists in clean cotton bandages, she knew why, handcuffs tended to bite in when pressure was applied, even a little.

Vera seemed calm, completely trusting Meg, she would take control. Meg would have control of the cuffs, Vera would help her through, she knew how to cope with it all. Vera had smiled softly, speaking calmly as she lead Meg closer, settling herself on the bed and gently talking Meg through what she needed to do. It took mere moments. Once the handcuffs were on she was ready to begin. 

Meg still looked a little timid, even as she moved to stroke her hand over Vera's stomach slowly and gently. Vera's responce had been a low and quietly content moan. Meg had smiled a little, she might be nervous but Vera clearly trusted her. Enough so that she hadn't argued. Her touch trailed slowly upwards, towards Vera's breasts, teasingly gentle. Vera had arched a little, unable to hide her need. 

Each tiny mewl or moan seemed to inspire Meg onwards. Meg had smiled, her touch light as she trailed it south, her touch gentle against Vera's hip, trailing over the wound sitting there. 

"Is that why you pulled away before?"

"Yes."

Vera spoke softly, a little shyly. 

"Oh Vera..." 

"Don't." 

"No..."

Meg spoke softly, slightly forcefully. 

"At least I know..."

"So you don't mind despite my... pulling back last time?" 

"No. How could I mind?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't cry..."

Meg spoke quickly, dipping her head to kiss Vera incredibly tenderly. 

"Please... don't cry..."

Her voice was soft, tender and honest. Her touch moved inwards slowly, her touch light even as she finally pushed upwards and inwards, setting her pace. She knew full well Vera had been staring at her hands when they first met again, now she used them. She could feel Vera shiver as she pushed in firmly. The noise it drew from Vera was almost a reward. She had always been careful to keep her nails trimmed, aware that they would and or could hurt people otherwise.

She had known, since Bea, that her long fingers were a good thing. There had been times in the past that had made her feel a little nervous about her hands, now she had begun to accept them. The feel of Vera pressing down against them was something she had half expected. The fact that Vera had clearly waited for this for a long time was all the more rewarding. She had picked her pace up slowly over time, the rise drawing Vera slowly and very steadily to her peak. 

When, eventually, Vera did come completely apart, she had cried. That she had wanted this, exactly this, for so long, and that it had finally happened was a good feeling. All the same, the pleasure had come with a hint of pain. She hadn't minded the pain but it hurt. Meg had been quick to release her from the handcuffs. Her touch gentle over the slight marks on Vera's wrists. Then, almost on impulse, she had bent to kiss the marks. She loved that Vera had trusted her with it. 

Vera had responded to the kiss with a slight smile. 

The four couples all cared for one another but Vera and Meg had once been very close, working tightly together. Bea and Joan had been drawn to one another before, facing off and trying to hide what they both wanted. Now, despite the marriages, they were all far more free. Bea and Joan had learnt to trust one another and Vera and Meg had become as close as once before.


	54. Bringing Home The Loved Ones We Have Missed.

Bea had been talking about bringing others from the prison to live with them. Meg had been just slightly hesitant as had both Franky and Erica. Joan had suggested they choose only female guards, like Linda. Vera had smiled, saying nothing, she'd leave it to others. Linda and Fiona had agreed with Joan's idea, slightly happy. Bea had, at first, not been sure she wanted to agree. Meg had convinced her to take that chance now. She knew that, given time, others from the cells may join them. She hoped for it if she was honest.   
They had discussed a lot of former guards, none of which felt right. Then Meg had spoken up. 

"Fletch's sister..."

"Jenny?"

"Yeah... Jenny."

Linda had snorted softly. 

"She's married Meg..."

"Actually, she isn't.... she hasn't been for years."

"What happened?"

"Jenny got caught out with a... family friend." 

"Her girlfriend?"

"I assume so."

Meg smirked and shrugged. 

"We can always ask them?" 

"You have her number?"

"I do actually..." 

"Vera?"

The last was Joan, sounding slightly surprised. 

"He left it...before."

"You mean that night you two had?" 

"Yes...Sorry."

Joan had smiled slightly. 

"Stop apologising, go and call her..." 

"Everyone agree?"

Everyone had agreed, Vera moving away to call and invite both of the girls, Jenny and her girlfriend, over later. They were all ready for new company, new female company. All couples were ready. 

What almost nobody knew was that Vera had become close to Jenny, the girls had bonded over their hate of Fletch. They had once thought that they might be matched. What nobody else knew was how close they had come. Vera would never admit she had once thought of it. She had Joan, her Joan, she didn't need anyone else.

The girls would arrive moments later, causing a little tenseness. 

The choice of who should answer the door was tense. In the end Vera was the one to answer it. She had smiled to see Jenny, the girl looked slightly shy. Jenny had introduced her girlfriend, Simmo's sister, Anya Slater. Vera had been quick to greet them both warmly, leading them into the front room to meet the others. 

Joan had been pleasant to them both, although she had picked up on the slight tenseness in both Vera and Jenny, she had known a little of what was going on with Jenny and Vera as it happened and, much as she had never told Vera, she knew she was lucky to have been the one to get Vera for herself. She had welcomed them both fairly nicely all the same.  
Bea and Meg had both been happy to see them. Neither of them had wanted to let them in before, now upon seeing Jenny's girlfriend, Bea had changed her mind. Meg had smiled to watch Bea smile, finally very content. Franky had reacted in much the same way as Bea. Erica had also been happy to welcome them both home. Linda had also welcomed them calmly, glad to finally meet Fletch's sister. Jenny had actually been his first proper nemesis.   
Fiona had smiled to meet them both, glad of company.


	55. How To Settle People In Quickly With Ease.

A week had passed since Jenny and Anya had moved in. The girls had bonded almost instantly, happy with life. Jenny had been careful not to get closed off again. She had let her brother chase her away once before. Now she had managed to fit in, she found love. Anya seemed happy with Jenny, although she recognised Bea too. Bea had been close with Simone, a very good friend. Now though, she was here, seemingly with Meg, she approved. If Bea was happy then she was happy for her. 

Jenny had been teasing Vera for a little while now. Joan had noticed how nervy Vera was around Jenny and made a point to step up and pull Vera closer. She wouldn't stop Vera having fun, but she wasn't going to let Jenny frighten or bother the woman she loved. Jenny had, eventually, taken the hint, smirking just a little. She knew that Vera would warm to her again, eventually. Bea had been flirting with Anya a little, teasing her. Whilst Bea enjoyed teasing and flirting, she never really made a move. She was content to play with the girl. 

Franky had been watching Bea with Anya for a while, wondering how long it would take. Someone would take chances. Meg had smiled, watching Bea, she knew Bea would need a nudge to go for things, if Anya made a move. Anya looked a little shy. She needed some help. 

Bea had been sat alone one evening, quietly content reading. Meg had caught up to Anya making her way back. She would be heading back out to meet people from her work and she didn't want to leave Bea alone. She had suggested Anya spend the night with Bea alone. After a moment of pause Anya had agreed slightly shyly. Joan had taken Vera out with her that evening, they would be joined by Erica and Franky. Linda and Fiona would be doing their own thing. Everyone would be out. Everyone but Bea and Anya who would be completely alone.

Bea had been the one to suggest that they talked for a little while, she knew Anya needed some time. As they had talked Bea had eased slowly, steadily closer. Anya seemed at ease when Bea finally kissed her gently. Bea smiled a little as Anya responded, finally letting go. Anya had been a little nervous, a little bit shy. Bea had smiled softly, stroking her cheek gently. 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Anya had smiled, moving to pull Bea closer. 

"Stop worrying about me..."

"It's... kind of my job?" 

"Cute." 

Bea had smiled. 

"I try..."

The words were light and a little teasing. 

"You do it well..." 

"So kiss me." 

After a tiny pause Anya had smiled and leant in. The kiss, when it happened, was soft and sweet, tender. Once she was sure Anya was ready she had lead Anya up towards the bedrooms. She would take it slow. She had planned to do this for a while, if she needed to take time she would. She wanted Anya. The plan to take her time was rewarded with how eagerly Anya allowed herself to be undressed, smiling quite happily. Bea had moved to undress herself at the same time. Once they were both undressed she had lead Anya to the bed. Anya was still slightly shy, a little tense. 

Bea had smiled, kissing her again sweetly, calming her instantly. Anya had smiled into the kiss, allowing herself to enjoy the feel of Bea's hand at her stomach and then slowly trailing up to cup and tease her breasts lightly. She had arched wantonly, all but begging Bea to continue. Bea had done as she asked, pushing her way lower. Anya had arched into her touch the second that she pushed inwards, her arching body forming a near perfect arch. Bea had continued to push in, setting her pace and finally coming up in speed. She needed Anya's quick release. She knew Anya would get tense on finding her release. 

All the same she kept pushing for the release that Anya clearly needed, knowing she needed to work very hard. 

All too soon, from Anya's view, she came apart hard. She had shivered as she came down, unable to cry. She felt as if she needed to cry, to let herself enjoy the release. She had not cried, not openly. Bea had sensed what she was feeling, silently kissing her.

"It's okay to feel... odd."

"It's not... odd... just... new."

"New good or new bad?"

"Just new... Jenny would... hate me." 

"She knew we shared people in here... didn't she?" 

"She knew... but she thought we'd be out of it... since Vera..." 

"Since Vera doesn't want her?" 

"Pretty much... yes."

"That isn't how it works here Anya..." 

"She likes that..."

"Well, she's not in control of you Anya....take your control." 

"But I... we're..."

"Dating... she hasn't married you..." 

"Not yet..."

"Then tell her... before she locks you into a bad relationship..." 

"She isn't that bad..."

"No, she's not... fix it." 

"How, I mean... I can't tell her about this?" 

"Yes."

Bea had bit out a response, her voice ice cold. 

"You have to tell her, we don't keep secrets here." 

"But she'll leave me..."

"You won't be thrown out Anya."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will Anya..."


	56. When Problems Begin To Arise In The House, The Girls Sort It.

Anya had gone to find Jenny, Bea sticking with her. Bea had known it could blow up, pretty badly, quickly. What she had not expected was Jenny shouting at them. She had moved to step between Jenny and Anya quickly. She knew how these often went and she wasn't letting Anya get hurt. Anya had asked for her help here. 

Joan had heard the shouting and come to find out what was happening, as she entered the room Anya was hidden back behind Bea and Jenny was advancing on them both. She had instantly pulled up to look at Joan. Joan was looking really rather unimpressed, her voice low and growling. 

"What exactly are you doing?"

"She was... fighting us." 

Anya had spoken up nervously, looking just a little shy. Bea had moved closer to Joan, her voice low and firm. 

"Jenny tried to deny Anya a chance to settle with the rest of us..." 

"Did she now? Get. Out."

"But... I want to stay..."

"Then behave and let Anya play..."

"What if I want her to myself...?"

"Then you leave."

"Not without Anya..."

"Anya stays here, without you forcing her..." 

"But she's my girlfriend..."

"Not any more... get out." 

Jenny had paused, looking just a little nervous. 

"But... I..."

"Out. Get OUT!"

Joan had grabbed her and hustled her out. 

"But I love her..."

Joan had shut the door firmly in Jenny's face. She had had enough by now. That Jenny had proven to be like her brother didn't surprise her at all. She hated that Anya cried.   
Bea had sighed softly, annoyed, moving to gently calm her down. Jenny had battered on the door and yelled a little. Once she was finally gone Bea had taken her upstairs.   
Bea had known she was upset and moved to calm her as best she could, choosing to stroke her hair.


	57. Bring Her Home To Me - Find Me Love.

Joan had promised to find Anya a new lover, someone who would treat her right. She had to find them. It was a challenge that Joan would enjoy solving. She had a strange feeling that Channing would lose Rachel. 

Anya had been mildly surprised when Joan had come home with the new girl, after Jenny she trusted absolutely nothing. Joan had known exactly when Rachel had left Channing behind. Rachel had been fairly quick to ask her for help. 

At first Joan had considered setting them both up but when Anya remained shy she had been forced to send Rachel to stay with other people who had a home they were willing to open to someone new, someone needy. 

Joan had refused to give up on her search, although, for the time being she had been forced to leave it alone. She would find someone at some other time.


	58. The First Christmas At Home For Almost Everyone.

Joan had succeeded in finding Anya a second possible girlfriend. This one was a shy girl, sweet but quite possibly a little tense. She had prepared her, bringing her home. The girl had been in prison, locked away in isolation. 

The girl was, somewhat surprisingly, blind, she had been attacked by her then husband, who she had killed without thinking, it had been something of a crime of passion and she had proven to be a very timid, broken girl. Anya had been ready to find someone for a while, proving herself to be a very kind and loving girl. 

The new girl, who was tall, thin and surprisingly light on her feet, had tucked her long, dark brown hair back out of her light blue eyes. She was as ready as she could be. She was the first gift. 

Anya had been the first to come down after Joan, freezing on the first step of the stairs. 

"Your joking..."

"No, I'm really not."

Joan spoke softly. 

"She needs you." 

Anya had smiled softly, moving to settle beside the girl. 

"What's your name, pretty girl?" 

"Iveta...you really think I'm pretty?" 

"Yes, I really, truly do." 

Anya smiled softly, moving closer. 

"Are the others coming down?" 

"I think most are busy..." 

Joan was smirking even as she waited for Vera to join them, she had seen Vera sneaking down the stairs. Vera was blushing a little even as she moved to settle beside Joan, she had meant to get there unnoticed. 

"Merry Christmas Vera." 

"Merry Christmas Joan." 

Vera was still blushing. Joan had smiled, pulling her closer, kissing her very gently. 

"What's that blush for Vera?"

"You caught me... sneaking down." 

Joan had laughed softly. 

"You fell asleep wrapping presents, I couldn't stand to wake you..." 

"You saw the present then?"

"No, just you being incredibly cute and hugging the wrapped present..." 

Vera had smiled a little shyly, clearly blushing again. 

"So, are we doing presents?" 

"If you like..."

"I do." 

"Then go and get them Vera..." 

Anya and Iveta left. They had already decided to sneak up the stairs quietly. They now made a quick and sneaky exit to avoid disturbing both women. Vera and Joan were left alone together.

Vera had smiled and moved to gather both their presents, noting the presents still sat under the tree waiting patiently. She had smiled slightly, she knew the way they were doing it was better. They would open presents then make their way upstairs. She had settled with both their presents. 

After a pause she had spoken softly. 

"Who goes first?"

"You..."

Joan smiled. 

"You go first."

Vera had smiled, contentedly. After another tiny pause she had unwrapped her present, smiling. The present made sense, it was all she had ever really wanted. A pair of very soft black leather gloves. Although she was aware of Joan watching her she paused, teasingly stroking the gloves. She had mimicked Joan almost completely.

Joan had smiled, blushing just a little, finding it sexy. She had a feeling that Vera had meant it to be. She had smiled when Vera turned to look over. 

"So, my turn then?"

"If you like..."

"You little tease."

Joan had laughed, moving to kiss her, keeping it sweet. She had soon settled to undo the wrapping paper, laughing. 

"You little minx Vera..."

"What? you have lovely hands..."

"Vera..."

"I mean it, I'd love to help you keep them soft." 

"Oh, so it's a gift to both of us?" 

"Well, you do like when I 'tend to needs'... don't you?" 

"Vera..."

Vera had smiled slightly, teasingly shrugging at her. 

"Alright yes..."

Joan had admitted. 

"You like those gloves too..." 

"Alright. Alright, enough."

Vera had smirked a little. 

"I win?" 

"Yes Vera, you win..."

Vera had smirked. 

"Good. Upstairs now."


	59. Some More Unwrapping On Christmas Day - Vera And Joan.

Vera had followed Joan up the stairs, with the gloves. She could see Joan was somewhat rushing, smiling a little. She had always known Joan would really want this.  
By the time she got to the bedroom she smirked. Joan had not just beat her to the bedroom, she had arranged it perfectly. She had prepared it all perfectly. Clearly this had been a part of Joan's hopes for the day. 

Joan had smiled a little shyly, letting Vera take control again. Once again she was settled in the chair, although this time Vera surprised her, finding the handcuffs. She had been further surprised when Vera cuffed her down. 

She would, apparently, be letting Vera take full control again. Before Joan could make much more of a move she had found herself caught watching Vera undress, already undressed herself. Once Vera had fully undressed, still just a little shy, she had moved to pick up the new gloves again. 

This time when she stroked the gloves she took her time, choosing to linger over them a little more teasingly. She had smiled, noting Joan's small swallow, moving to pull the gloves on, slowly and incredibly sensually, teasing Joan slightly. She could tell from the hitch in Joan's breathing it was working, Joan was very much interested in her now. 

She had taken her time moving closer, aware of every small move she made. She knew Joan was watching her. The use of gloves had become almost a regular thing, although this was the first time that Joan had been the one watching and waiting, it was also the first time that Joan had willingly let Vera cuff her down. Vera had smiled, moving to settle in her lap quietly. 

She could tell that Joan was waiting for her touch, when she finally did touch Joan, it was a light stroke over her stomach, the reaction immediate, a low moan. Joan's reaction had been matched with a sharp arch, the cuffs biting her wrists just a little, drawing another noise. A low, slightly pained whimper. Vera had responded almost instantly. She had released Joan just long enough to wrap her wrists. 

"Don't need you bleeding in here, do we Joan?" 

"No I don't suppose so..."

Vera had smirked slightly, cuffing her back in place. 

"Are you pouting at me Joan?" 

"No..."

Joan lied, blushing a little, embarrassed that she had even attempted it. 

"Joan... you don't have to be so embarrassed darling... I found it incredibly cute...and just slightly sexy..."

"Vera..."

"Shhhh." 

Vera had smiled, moving to kiss her softly. 

"Relax." 

She spoke gently, her hands sliding back up to cup Joan's breasts, teasing her gently. Joan had arched eagerly. Vera had smiled, rewarding her with a kiss before she moved to slowly trail a hand lower, aware of the fact that Joan was squirming just slightly, almost begging now. After a little longer of letting Joan squirm she had trailed a hand up Joan's inner thigh slowly, lazily teasing her. Eventually Joan had spoke up, still squirming.

"Vera... please..."

"Please?"

"I need..."

Joan had flushed, she wasn't used to having to ask, to beg. 

"What do you need Joan?" 

"You."

"Where do you need me Joan... tell me..." 

"Inside me." 

Vera had smiled, rewarding Joan with another gentle kiss. 

"Now, was it really that hard to tell me?" 

"No..."

Vera smiled, kissing her again. 

"So, trust me to keep going?" 

"I always have Vera." 

"Close your eyes for me." 

Joan had smiled, Vera was learning fast, and closed her eyes. Her reward was Vera slowly pushing inwards, teasingly slow. Vera knew exactly how much she wanted this, wanted her. She had smiled as she finally set a decent pace. It had not taken long for Joan to feel the oncoming surge of pleasure building, leading to her natural peak. All too soon she had arched, crying out with her climax. She was shivering as she came down, clearly happy.


	60. A Little Unwrapping For Christmas: Bea and Meg.

Whilst Vera and Joan were making use of Vera's christmas presents Bea and Meg had snuck downstairs, grabbing presents from under the tree before heading back upstairs to unwrap them. Bea had smiled to find Meg had gifted her with a gun, Meg had a new set of cotton gloves. Neither would need them here, in the bedroom, not yet. Bea had been the one to set them aside carefully. Meg had smiled, unable to stop herself moving to lightly trail a hand over Bea's back, teasingly gentle with it.

Bea had smiled and moved to pull her closer once she had turned back to face her, teasingly kissing her.

"You still that hot and bothered then?" 

"Just a bit..." 

Bea had smiled, moving to teasingly kiss her lightly again. She knew full well why Meg was so needy tonight. She didn't much mind chasing away bad memories, comforting Meg. She had learnt to enjoy the fact that she could. Meg was often a little submissive with her on nights like this, allowing her to take full control of her. After how they had started out, it made some sense. She still didn't much mind submitting to Meg, although she did enjoy times she could take control, make her happy. 

They had not fully bothered dressing after the last round. She could feel Meg tense a little and moved to kiss her softly, her voice soft. 

"Relax Meg, I'm here." 

Meg had smiled a little, very tense but hopeful anyway. Bea had put her at ease before. 

"Please relax Meg."

Bea had moved to nestle closer, kissing her way from Meg's lips down her neck. She would go fairly slowly. Meg was still tense, although clearly trying to relax slightly. 

"Okay, close your eyes..."

Bea spoke gently, stroking her cheek. She had waited until Meg's eyes were closed to pick up where she had left off, tracing her old path. She couldn't help but smile as Meg sighed and relaxed under her. She had known this could work for Meg. Meg was shy sometimes, especially around Christmas when she was often forced to remember how it had been with Will. The only real way to make it better was this. She knew all too well how it felt to remember things you didn't want to. She often remembered Debbie lately. 

Meg seemed to be enjoying it and so she pressed on, taking her time as she made her way down over Meg's breasts, pausng to lavish her attention on the small wound that was still there, she knew exactly when Meg was about to tense and try to hide and she didn't want her to hide, she found the only way to keep her from hiding was to show how little it worried her and, in some cases, cases like this one, even lavish her attention on it for a while. She might not mind how it looked, in fact she found it oddly sexy, Meg had survived despite everything. 

Once Meg had relaxed a little more Bea continued to kiss her way south, pausing at Meg's hip, teasingly waiting. Meg had said nothing, emitting only a small whimpering sound. She knew she should ask for more, but she couldn't. After a little while longer, she had spoken up shyly.

"Bea... Please..." 

"Please what Meg?"

"Please... keep going."

"Good girl." 

Bea had smiled, kissing her way slowly, steadily lower again. She had known that, given the chance and a little determination, Meg would speak up. She was shy, yes, but she was also incredibly trusting. Bea had smiled, moving to gently nudge Meg's legs open, smiling warmly up at Meg, waiting for permission to keep going, she wanted her happy. After a pause Meg had said nothing, instead wrapping a little of Bea's hair around her fingers, gently urging her onwards. She needed Bea to get to work right now. Bea had smiled, moving to slowly kiss her way inward. 

She had paused, teasingly nuzzling at Meg, enjoying the low moan it gained her. She had wanted to please her. She would continue what she was planning to do anyway. She had soon began to lick, suck and, in some small moments, tease Meg a little, she had planned to pleasure her and she would but she needed to set them a good pace before she did, now she set the pace, working her way steadily upward slightly in pace. All too soon she had nudged Meg closer and closer to her natural peak, smiling when Meg hit her peak. Meg had cried out as she came apart, shaking slightly. 

Bea had smiled, lazily kissing her way slowly back upwards. She always enjoyed watching the peace return to Meg's face. 

Meg had settled slowly into a calmer breathing rhythm, unable to hide her blush and shy smile, slightly shy now. Bea had settled beside her, nestling closer and smiling softly. 

"You look... very sweet." 

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"I think so..."

Bea smiled, leaning to kiss her again. 

"Learn to trust me Meg, you are really, truly beautiful."


	61. A Little Unwrapping For Christmas - Franky and Erica.

Whilst Erica remained shy and slightly nervous, Franky loved her. Franky had always loved her, even as a prisoner. Erica had known what she wanted to do for Franky's Christmas gift, all she needed was a way to make it work. She had figured out she needed a blindfold, and a little luck. She had the blindfold on standby, and a new outfit. Now all she needed was Franky. She had taken a deep breath and planned what she wanted to do with Franky. She needed to be brave. She had been willing to let Franky take control, now she wanted to take a little control back from Franky.

Erica had smiled, leading Franky into the room, moving to settle her back on the bed, smiling and moving to set the blindfold over Franky's eyes. 

"Wait here okay Franky?" 

"Oh yes ma'am."

Franky smiled, settling back on the bed. Erica had smiled, moving away to change into the very slinky outfit she had bought before, yes it was technically a gift for Franky but Franky enjoyed undressing Erica and making the girl blush. Erica was willing to let her. She had smiled as she moved to settle over Franky. She was smiling as she moved to remove Franky's blindfold. Franky had taken one look at her new outfit, a simple, somewhat slinky red babydoll outfit, and smiled slightly wolfishly. She knew exactly what Erica was thinking, she liked it. She was still smiling as she spoke. 

"Get your present." 

Franky had smiled as Erica nodded, signalling that Franky should stay in place. She had soon returned with the present. Franky had smiled, indicating that she should unwrap it now. Erica had smiled, moving to unwrap the present, slightly shy. She had laughed softly as she held up the handcuffs. 

"Franky... are you serious with this?" 

"More than you know." 

"So... you want me to use these... on you... right now?" 

"Yes Erica."

Erica had smiled. 

"You'll have to undress me first." 

Franky had smiled as she did so eagerly. She had settled back with a smirk, waiting for Erica. Erica had smiled, moving to undress Franky before pinning her in place. She had soon applied the handcuffs, slightly nervous. She had spoken gently, keeping her tone careful and sweet. 

"Don't arch too much, they look a little sharp...Okay?"

"Erica sweetie, this really isn't my first time with handcuffs."

Erica had smiled and nodded, she knew that Franky was right, much as she had been nervous, she was ready now. She had moved to settle back over Franky, smiling slightly. The smile remained on her face as she moved to kiss Franky. 

"Tell me what you want...Franky?"

"You... now.... please?"

"How do you want me Franky..."

"Anyway you like...Erica."

Erica had smiled softly, unable to hide her slight amusement. She knew exactly what Franky wanted really, she was sweet. Franky had mewed softly as Erica moved to tease her lightly. 

"Erica... please...."

"Please what?"

"Please stop being such a tease..."

Erica had smiled. 

"Maybe if you beg..."

"I beg you..." 

"Not even trying are you?"

"Erica..."

"Franky... try it... please?" 

"Alright..."

Erica had smiled and waited. 

"Erica, please fuck me..."

"Getting closer..."

"Erica, baby... please..."

"Please what?"

"I need you..." 

"Where do you need me Franky?"

"I need you... inside me."

Erica had smiled, rewarding Franky's honesty with a sweet kiss and the slow trail of one hand up to cup and tease each of Franky's breasts even as the other made it's way lower. Franky had arched to her. 

Erica had smiled, moving to trail her hand up Franky's inner thigh, soon pushing inwards, setting a fast, steady pace. It had taken very little time for Erica to push Franky to her climax, the pleasure clear on Franky's face.

As Franky came down from the natural high she was enjoying Erica curled up beside her, watching her slowly relax.


	62. A Little Christmas Day Unwrapping - Linda and Fiona.

Linda had been the one to sneak downstairs and get the presents for both herself and Fiona, smiling contentedly. She had snuck back to the bedroom, smiling just slightly. She had planned this before but it had been Fiona who suggested it. Fiona had smiled when she came back.

Linda had smiled, moving to settle back on the bed beside Fiona, she had been both quick and very quiet. Fiona was smiling as she pulled her a lot closer. 

"So presents then?"

"Okay."

Linda had smiled, giving Fiona the present she had found. Fiona had smiled shyly, moving closer. She had paused, moving to unwrap the present, slightly pleased. She had been hinting at needing a decent pair of shoes for when she wasn't working, now she had some. They were delicate, strappy heels and just a little girly. They were actually pretty perfect for her taste, her size. 

Linda had smiled, stroking her cheek gently, pleased with herself. Fiona had smiled, speaking softly. 

"You should unwrap yours Lin..."

Linda had smiled shyly, moving to unwrap her present quickly. She was smiling as she picked the suit out the box. 

"Fi... It's beautiful." 

"So are you..." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too Lin." 

Linda had smiled, kissing her sweetly. She had meant what she said, it was perfect. After a pause she had taken the boxes and put them aside. She wanted more from Fiona, a lot more. Fiona had smiled, moving to pull her closer, kissing her. 

"So who takes control?" 

"Maybe I should... maybe take control?"

"You don't sound so sure Lin..." 

"I'm a little... nervous."

"Then trust me... I trust you..."

"You really trust me?" 

"Yeah Lin, I really trust you..." 

"You are... so sweet."

Fiona had smiled, pulling Linda over her with a smirk. 

"So take control then, sexy girl." 

Linda had done so, moving to kiss Fiona fiercely. 

"Close your eyes for me."

Fiona had done as she asked, blushing a deep red. Linda had smiled, rewarding her trust with another sweet kiss. They were both wearing simple nightdresses and she smiled, moving to undress them both, aware of how shy Fiona was lately.

"You are so... beautiful." 

Her voice was soft and honest. 

"I'm glad you think so Lin..." 

"I always did."

She had spoken softly even as she moved to slowly trail her hand down Fiona's body. Pausing to tease her. Fiona had murred softly, unable to hide how much she was enjoying it. She was happy to let Linda know she enjoyed it. She knew Linda was nervous, but she did well. She was doing well now, Fiona was aching. Fiona was aching for more, for a release, for love. 

Linda had smiled as she finally pushed inwards, taking control. She had set a slow pace at first, slowly building it up. She was smiling even as she worked hard. Slowly but surely Fiona began to get closer to climax. When she did finally fall over the edge into her climax she had not exctly been quiet, or terribly loud. As she began to come down she was aware of Linda watching her. 

She was aware she was still blushing.


	63. Getting Back To Work After A Long Break.

Vera had decided to go back to work with Joan shortly after the Christmas Break, they had allowed temporary staff to handle Christmas Break. She was just a little nervous. Joan had been teasing her gently, promising that she would make sure Vera had Linda nice and close at hand. She knew why Vera was nervous and she would not let the girl feel too shy or too at risk now. Linda had smiled as she agreed to help Vera. 

At first the idea of going to work without Erica felt very strange. All the same they had dressed, tidying themselves on arrival. They were ready to start work now. They had seperated early, Joan to see the new girls were clean and ready to settle in as part of the block, Vera and Linda to start the day by organising who would be doing what, they had new girls to train in the ways of the prison, the way Joan ran it, they would need a lot of training. 

Vera had settled back into the rhythm fairly easily, confident. She was used to fitting back into place and she and Joan were the ones running things, with Linda's help. Linda seemed to be growing in confidence, she was ready. Vera had agreed to train Linda in how to keep control, she knew they would need it if and when Joan decided to take a day off, which was rare. 

Vera had been more than happy when it came time for a break, she would make them some coffee. She had smiled and moved to make the coffee now. She knew that Linda would expect one, which she had deserved. She had left Linda's on the side, taking two through. She had knocked with her elbow carefully, glad to enter. She had set both of the mugs down very carefully. She was on her way around the desk to settle on it when, for some unknown reason, she had tripped. 

She had thought, at first, she had rescued it, although, when she dared look up, she had somehow managed to land herself squarely in Joan's lap, she soon began to blush furiously. She had not meant to end up there. After a while of silence Joan had spoken up quietly. 

"Well, it's nice of you to visit..."

"I'm so sorry." 

Joan had smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Well, I'm not sorry." 

A pause, then she spoke gently. 

"You always blush Vera..." 

"Well, we're at work... this isn't exactly professional." 

"Who cares..." 

"Joan?"

"I mean it... We are married now." 

"Still..."

"Vera..."

"Joan?"

"Relax... Nobody will find us..."

"How do you know?"

"Linda's on guard...."

"Oh."

Vera soon relaxed, allowing herself to enjoy the kisses. She knew that Linda would warn them. She had not known how long it would take them. Both women had smiled, breaking apart to sip their coffee. Vera had smiled as she felt Joan sit up slightly. 

"That helping any?"

"After a long night? Yes it is." 

Vera had laughed. 

"You brought it on yourself..." 

"I know." 

Vera had said nothing, smiling and sipping her coffee again. Joan had done much the same, barely hiding her amusement. Vera looked amused as she choked slightly on her coffee. 

"Something distracting you Governor?" 

"You... You are distracting me Vera." 

Vera had smirked. 

"Well, you'll have to wait, won't you?"

"Until tonight... yes."

Vera had smiled, finishing her coffee slowly. She knew she should go back to work fairly soon. She had smiled again, sneaking a quick kiss before leaving.

"See you later?"

"See you later." 

Vera had left discreetly. 

The rest of the shift would go by fairly quietly.


	64. Home At Last, Sore And Needing To Relax.

By the time they had got home Linda was quick to scurry off to find Fiona, clearly desperate for company. Vera had made a point to take Joan to bed, forcing her to relax whilst she went to get drinks. 

She had returned to find Joan lazing on the bed in her simple cotton pajamas, looking entirely relaxed and happy. She had settled to give Joan her drink, sipping hers. The two sat in quiet comfort, Vera content with Joan. Once they had finished the drinks she had offered more. 

Joan had turned it down and asked for something else. 

"Do you think you could... give me a hand massage?" 

She had spoken softly, seemingly a little embarrassed.

"Of course."

Vera had smiled, moving to pick up the gift she had bought Joan, moving to take both their rings off before she started to massage Joan's hands, keeping it slow. She could feel how stiff and sore Joan's hands and wrists were, massaging them gently, keeping her touch fairly light.

She had been happy to do this, it was why she had got Joan the gift in the first place. Slowly but surely Joan had begun to relax a little. Vera had smiled, continuing to tend to Joan's wrists gently. She knew how stiff and sore Joan's wrists got using the computer and CCTV so often. She hated seeing it. 

Joan had murred softly, content, finding it easy to relax. Vera had smiled, glad to see Joan relax even slightly. She had seen how tense Joan became, hating seeing it. Now though, it seemed like hand and wrist massages helped. She was smiling even as she moved to gently kiss Joan's wrists, smiling at Joan's small swallow, she was interested.

After a while longer of lightly stroking Joan's hands Vera took her chance, moving to set the hand lotion aside, then settle in Joan's lap again, smiling just a little.

"So... should we...?"

"Would you like to?"

"Oh yes."

"Okay." 

Vera had smiled, moving to kiss Joan softly, slightly pleased that Joan had agreed, even if it had been with a slight sigh, she knew why, Joan was exhausted lately and frankly, if annoyingly, she sorely needed a day off. Vera already knew she would have no luck convincing her. All she could really do was keep watch on her. She knew if she waited Joan would agree with her.

She had known instantly that Joan would need to take control, she had not taken control in a while now. Slowly, very carefully, Vera had shifted to roll them so Joan was now the one on top, smiling slightly cheekily. She could see that Joan was a little surprised, although she knew she was also silently pleased, if slightly bemused. 

"Well, you do sometimes need to take control Joan...."

"Vera..."

"It's fine, I trust you." 

"I know, I'm just surprised." 

"Why are you so surprised?"

"You've taken more control lately..." 

Vera had smiled, moving to kiss her softly, slightly amused.

"Doesn't mean I won't submit sometimes..." 

"Only to me though?"

"You and Meg..."

"Well, Meg doesn't count really..." 

"JOAN! Rude..." 

"No, I mean she... she's not going to hurt you..."

"You still worry about that? Joan..." 

"I can't lose you..."

"You never could."

"I mean it Vera..."

"So do I." 

Joan had smiled, kissing her softly, unable to stop herself running a hand through Vera's hair. 

"I adore you Vera." 

"I know you do Joan, I adore you too Darling." 

Vera was smiling even as Joan moved to stroke a hand slowly over her body. She couldn't help but murr. Joan seemed to take a little more time to push inwards this time, clearly teasing Vera. 

"Please Joan..."

"Please?"

"Please..."

Vera had whined softly, bringing out the big sad puppy eyes. She knew that Joan would give in, fairly quickly. Soon enough Joan had sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Puppy eyes..."

She was used to Vera guilt-tripping her by now but it still worked. She was used to it by now. She had smiled slightly amusedly even as she gave in. She had soon set a decent pace, amused by herself. 

It had taken her very little time to come apart. Joan couldn't help but smile as Vera came apart hard. She had known the second that Vera had begged her to carry on and even used the puppy eyes on her that she needed this release. She had been right. 

Vera had surprised her slightly by moving to pull her down and kiss her again. She had not expected it.


	65. Bringing Home A New Pet - Eva Finds Love.

Joan had known when Eva was due to be released, she had seen how her friendships began to break and Eva was left alone. She would bring her home now. She had seen how timid the girl could be sometimes. Eva still acted pretty brave, but she had cried before.

Joan had known also that Vera had worried about the girl. She would take Eva home, as a pet. She had smiled as the girl was released, slightly timid. She had smiled and moved to greet the girl when she was sat outside the gates. 

"Looking for a home?" 

"Not with you..."

"Really? So you don't want to be safe?" 

"Not with you... not alone." 

"Just get in Eva..."

"Why?"

"I can't exactly leave you homeless..." 

"You don't even like me..."

"Eva. Get. In. The. Car..." 

Eva got in. She was a little nervous, she knew Joan's past habits. She had hardly been surprised when she was given a collar to put on. 

"So... I'm a pet am I?" 

"Would you rather I let you out at a hostel?" 

"No."

Eva had spoken softly, a small flash of fear in her eyes. She had been to hostels before, twice. Each and every time she had been hurt, picked on. She would not do that again, she needed a home. She needed somewhere that Ekatarina could come to on release. 

She had flinched a little even so as she put the collar on, she was not used to being kept. She had no doubt, however, that she was a present. She didn't mind the idea, she only hoped they would take in Eka too. Ekatarina was delicate, needing real care. 

She had sat in silence for a while before she spoke up, slightly nervous. 

"Ekatarina can come too, can't she?"

"When her release date comes yes..."

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome." 

By the time Joan had parked the car, Eva was slightly more nervous. She had no idea who she was a gift for. She could only hope it was someone kind, someone who would treat her kindly, take care of her and not just use her. She had been lucky. 

Eva was quiet as she was lead inside, slightly shy and aware of just how 'slutty' her outfit was. It hadn't been planned, it was all she had left now. She had blushed richly when she saw who she was for. Vera. The Deputy Governor who had been so gentle with her, and Eka, on their arrival at the prison. 

She had been silent even as Joan knocked on the door of Vera's room, drawing her attention to them both. Vera had smiled, watching as they both came still closer. Eva had emitted a tiny yip of fear as Joan pushed her forwards, stumbling to fall into Vera's lap lightly. She had not allowed Joan to see her fear, but now she shivered, unable to hide it any longer.

"It's okay..."

Vera's voice was quiet, gentle and calmingly sweet.

"Little gift for you Vera..." 

Joan paused, then spoke again. 

"She needs taking care of... you seem to be good at that." 

"Eva?"

Vera spoke softly, feeling the girl sigh softly at her tone. 

"What happened to your clothes?" 

"The girls..."

"Well."

Vera fell silent, then spoke softly again. 

"You'll be safe here, with us." 

"But what about Eka?" 

"Her too." 

Her kindness had been rewarded with Eva nuzzling into her a little, surprising and also pleasing her. 

"Thank you... Mistress."

"Vera... call me Vera, Eva." 

"Then, thank you Vera..."

"You don't need to thank me." 

"Yes, I do..."

"Not really."

"Just... please let me say thank you?" 

Eva had pleaded. She had spoken softly, but clearly honestly, she needed this. Vera had smiled slightly, she still needed to get used to this, but she had, eventually, accepted it, somewhat gracefully. She was aware of Joan still watching them and she spoke gently. 

"Thank you Joan..."

"Your welcome... both of you." 

A pause, and silence, then Vera spoke softly. 

"Joan?"

"Vera?"

"Can you maybe give us a little time alone?" 

"Sure..."

Joan had smiled slightly, making a point to kiss Vera before leaving. She knew what was likely to happen now. Vera tended to fuss over people, especially people she liked. Once Joan had left Vera had gently moved Eva from her lap, guiding her towards the en-suite bathroom, she knew that often people fresh from prison liked to take showers.   
She could see, and feel, when Eva tensed up a little. 

"It's okay... I'm not expecting anything... I just thought you'd like to clean up?" 

"Really?"

"Really, I promise Eva."

"Thank you... Vera."

Vera had smiled, moving to turn the shower on for her, aware it was a little tricky. She had smiled, stroking hair out of Eva's eyes before leaving, aware she needed to stay fairly close. Just to keep Eva feeling safe, she knew why all too well. She would stay in the bedroom, just close enough. She could hear Eva showering, even without really trying to.   
She was on the lookout, she had expected Franky to insist on seeing Eva here, she was glad to be wrong. Eva had broken her thoughts, crying out with a definate sound of pain. She had, it seemed, slipped and fallen. Vera had moved on instinct to pull her upright, feeling the girl shiver as she did so, she was hurting, at least a little. She was going to be sore. 

She could see the girl blush, speaking softly. 

"Don't blush."

"I can't exactly help it... I'm... pretty naked right now." 

"Well, I'm more worried about you hurting yourself back there." 

"Thank you..."

"Eva... stop saying thank you." 

"Oh, sorry Vera."

Vera had smiled slightly, bemused but oddly happy. 

"It's okay." 

She had moved to carefully settle Eva on the edge of the bed, moving to check her over, very gently. She had winced a little as Eva cried out painfully. 

"Sorry..."

She spoke gently. 

"We need to wrap that ankle Eva." 

Eva had nodded, attempting not to be embarrassed. She still felt slightly stupid. 

"Think you can handle that?" 

"I can." 

"If not I can get painkillers...?"

"No... thank you." 

Vera had smiled softly. 

"Stay here..." 

She had moved to get the bandage to wrap Eva's ankle. Aware even now. She had smiled and moved closer, watching Eva's face cautiously. She was gentle as she wrapped her ankle, aware of how much pain Eva had to be in right now. 

Eva had smiled slightly, a little timid, hiding her pain. She was feeling the pain but glad of Vera's care. Vera had smiled up at her, careful with her now. She had set her foot down gently, careful with her. The smile she was rewarded with had been worth the work, Eva seemed far happier, if still in some pain.

Vera had smiled as she moved to settle Eva back on the bed, aware she was just slightly timid now. She had moved away to find the girl some pajamas to use. She would not push the girl for anything. She had returned with a soft pair of cotton pajamas in a fairly small size. She knew Eva was slim. The prison food had done nothing to help her adjust.   
At first Eva had refused help, finally giving in slightly. Vera had smiled, moving to help her pull the shorts on. She could see the girl was blushing just slightly. Eva's embarrassment was no less when Vera handed her the pajama top, she was still shy, still blushing fairly sweetly. Vera had left just long enough to find some painkillers for Eva, by the time she returned Eva was dressed. 

After a pause, and slightly shy smiles from both women, Eva had settled down a little shyly, unable to hide her timid smile. She knew that Vera would not rush her. She was used to being pushed, that Vera wouldn't was pretty nice. She had never actually expected any kindness. That Vera was offering her kindness had, at first, confused her, then surprised her, she loved that Vera cared enough. 

Vera had surprised her further by moving away to change into pajamas then moving to settle down next to her. She had smiled slightly timidly, unsure how to ask what she was wondering, although she needed to ask, slightly shy. 

"Are we going to be joined by... your wife?" 

"No... unless you want to be?" 

"Not tonight... I need time."

"Then no, she won't join us." 

"She... doesn't mind that?"

"She understands, she brought you here didn't she?" 

"Suppose so..." 

Vera had smiled slightly, moving to pull Eva slightly closer. Eva had smiled softly, she was just a little shy. 

"Do you mind if I... sleep?" 

"No, of course not." 

Eva had smiled, impulsively kissing Vera's cheek before settling down and, after a little while, sleeping. She was already exhausted. Vera had watched her for a little while, slightly tense. After she was sure that Eva was fast asleep she had smiled. She was glad that the girl was relaxed. After a while longer she too would sleep, mildly happy.


	66. Learning How To Trust Again After A Lifetime.

It would be another three weeks before Ekatarina joined Eva at the house. She too wore the collar of being a pet. She was, technically, Joan's pet. She didn't mind. Eva had settled in well, Vera choosing to take the girl to bed only when Joan was working, when she had days off. It was a rare occurance, even now. Eva was aware how skittish her sister was, had warned Joan to be gentle, to take her time with Ekatarina. 

Joan had agreed, smiling just a little all the same. Ekatarina had smiled, shyly, unable to hide her slight nerves. Joan had drawn the girl closer slowly, she knew the girl was shy, that she needed time and she would give her time. She only wanted the girl feeling safe. She had been rewarded for her gentle patience with Ekatarina's smile, something that was rarely seen when they were alone until now. She had found it oddly satisfying and sweet.

Ekatarina had been slow to accept the bedroom, to sleep. Joan knew why, the girl had fallen in with Sky's group. She would be twitchy now, slightly timid and scared. Joan didn't mind taking her time, she just wanted to be sure the girl rested, that she stayed feeling well. 

When, at last, Ekatarina slept, she had been glad to see it. It had taken the girl days to grow calm, to trust that she would not be hurt here. Joan had smiled when the girl nestled closer, somewhat sleepy. That the girl had finally drawn closer pleased her slightly. She had not pushed for it, taking her cue from how Vera had dealt with Eva, she was slightly nervous. She had known that Vera could cope, she had not expected to feel so protective of Ekatarina quite so quickly. 

She would watch the girl peacefully sleep for a while. After she was sure that the girl was truly relaxed and deep in peaceful sleep she had let herself sleep. She would wake with Ekatarina nestled safely in her arms. She had not known that when she took Ekatarina in she would end up liking her timid but sweet pet. Ekatarina had smiled when she woke, glad of her company. Joan had been glad to see that Ekatarina felt happy. She had known that, over time, Ekatarina would settle in. 

That night, which was the first for several weeks that Vera and Joan had had time alone at the house, Ekatarina and Eva had made a point to settle down together in the living room, giving them both time alone. After both women were sure Eka and Eva were sleeping soudly, they had smiled, they were glad of their pets. They were happy that Ekatarina and Eva had one another. It meant that they could have days alone and know that both girls were safe, happy and relaxed, slightly content.

Vera had been the one to take Joan to bed. Joan had smiled as she let Vera lead her away. 

"So... the girls seem to have settled in quite well..."

"Yes... they really have." 

"I'm glad you brought Eva home." 

"So am I..."

Vera smiled softly, moving to kiss Joan. Once they were inside the bedroom she had smiled again. 

"So, do you want control?" 

"Yes... if you don't mind?" 

"Have I ever minded Joan?"

"No, that's true... you haven't." 

Vera had smiled, aware she was being watched as she moved to undress. She had soon settled on the bed. Joan had soon stripped herself and moved to join her. Vera had moved to allow Joan to settle over her, she was all too aware how small the old bed was now. She needed some space to balance herself properly. Joan had smirked just a little, speaking lightly but teasingly. 

"Maybe we need a new... bigger bed?"

"I think so..." 

Joan had smiled, moving to kiss her again very sweetly. She had always wanted a new bed, but she had never really wanted to ask but now she had excuses. Joan would do all she could to make Vera happy. She always had done and she always would want to. She had put up with the bed and now she wanted to make sure that Vera didn't mind the bed. She had smiled and moved to run a hand slowly down Vera's body. It was a slow, tenderly firm stroke. Vera had reacted with a hard arch and desperate mewl.

Joan had always enjoyed making Vera mewl the way she was now. It would take her a while to please Vera, time that she would enjoy and spend on her wife. She knew that Vera had always enjoyed her touch. She had moved to tease her a little more roughly. After a while longer, during which Vera had caved in and begged, she had given in to Vera's pleading and pushed hard inwards. Vera had rewarded her with a moan. She had continued to set her pace, glad of how easily she could please Vera. Vera was pleased with her.   
It had taken very little time for Vera to arch, mewl and, eventually, cry out and come apart fairly fast. She had been happy when Vera fell back to the bed, clearly panting just slightly, she had been slightly desperate.


	67. How To Take Care Of People In Need.

After a while in the house Ekatarina and Eva had settled in perfectly, they understood when people needed them most. They also knew exactly when to leave people completely alone. Lately they had been discussing leaving the house and taking longer walks. They knew that they would need to know how to survive alone. The two of them needed it. After a while together with Joan and Vera they knew they could cope. They also knew that Joan and Vera needed time with Linda. Nobody else needed to see it. Fiona was talking about leaving Linda, she seemed less happy lately and everyone knew Fiona had been happier being free. 

Linda had been upset at first, but had known she had to let Fiona go, she would survive alone in the house, although she found herself hoping she would find someone new. She had signed the divorce papers, not wanting to fight. She had known for a long time that Fiona would want to leave. She had accepted it easily. Within a few weeks Fiona had left the house, hoping that she and Linda would be friends at some later stage as they had divorced fairly easily, with no arguments. She had known when she left that someone would take care of Linda. She knew that Linda was well loved. Linda had been a little hesitant to be around the others since Fiona left. It had been Vera who convinced her to come down with her, staying quite close by. 

Joan had known to leave the two of them alone for a while, she had a feeling that, over time, she and Vera may well take Linda in again, they had done so before Fiona and they would do again. Nobody had really expected Linda to choose to accept it. All the same they knew that, given time, Linda would settle, she would be well loved and cared for. Vera and Joan would take care of her, but Erica and Meg would also watch over her. Linda would be safe.

At first people had left Linda to sleep alone, giving her time to get used to it, to handle things. She had supposedly coped but Vera had been careful to keep an eye on her, sensing her slightly hidden misery. At first Linda had managed to hide how lonely she was, but eventually Vera had caught her silently, painfully crying. She had paused at first, questioning what to do, before knocking and entering the room. 

"Are you okay Linda?"

"No..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I mean... I just..."

A pause then. 

"I just feel a little lost now..." 

"Alright, come on..."

Vera had moved to gather Linda's pillow, holding a hand out to her. 

"I couldn't..."

"Yes you can." 

"No... really..."

"Linda, I'm not leaving you down here... so come on."

After another moment's pause Linda had sighed, agreeing and letting Vera lead her back to the bedroom, blushing just slightly. Joan had smiled a little as Vera lead her closer. She could see that Linda was a little tense, and much as she didn't blame her, she hated that Linda had become so shy around her again. She cared far too much about Linda to let it offend her much. Vera had settled her down between them, moving to settle beside her almost instantly, moving on instinct to curl closer. Linda had relaxed a little as she turned to face Vera, finding that having both women curled close, with both women holding her, almost cradling her, she was able to relax a little more. That both women loved her helped. She had not been held, or even wanted, since Fiona left. At least, she hadn't felt very wanted much lately. 

Linda had smiled a little when she woke next morning. She had been wondering if she would ever find anyone else to love her. Now she had found them, both. Vera had surprised her by telling her that she was welcome to spend time with Erica, Meg or anyone else that asked her to. She was fully aware that she was likely to be alone with Vera or Joan most of the time but Meg and Erica had surprised her by expressing interest in seeing her and taking her to bed. Franky and Bea had both accepted that they needed to give her some space, although both women had expressed interest in seeing Linda themselves, they still knew not to push things. She would spend the next few days with them, Joan and Vera had been forced to step away for a little while to deal with problems that had been bothering both Eva and Ekatarina. They had come back to find that Linda was far more content being passed around a little, all of them adored her. 

They had been forced to bring in a little more security, the man, James, was a tall, fairly slim man who had a decent crop of dark brown hair and surprisingly gentle brown eyes. He would spend the nights guarding them at home and his days as part of the new team looking after the women at the prison when Joan and Vera were not there. The fact that it would be rare had factored in but James had proven deeply caring about them. Where they had planned to keep people safe, people had learnt to like James, treating him as a brother, even if Linda had, at first, thought he was an attempt to get her a boyfriend. He had not been impressed by the idea, admitting she was sweet, but really not his type, although he cared for her as a sister. She had been mildly impressed by his care. She knew he cared about her, he cared as a brother would. He had surprised them by bringing his girlfriend over one evening, proving himself to be truly a friend.

She had been a little shy as she moved to join James, she was tall and thin, but still blonde. She had smiled slightly shyly at Linda, aware that she looked a little similar to Linda, if just slightly taller. 

"I thought I wasn't your type?" 

Linda spoke lightly, teasing. 

"Well, you are... but I was taken." 

"Then say that."

Linda had teased, moving to warmly greet the woman he had brought to meet them all. 

"Pleased to meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you too."

The girl spoke gently. 

"What's your name?"

That had been Vera, suddenly aware they didn't know her name, which was just slightly rude. 

"Veronica..."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you."

Vera spoke, smiling gently. James had smiled, moving to thank her, glad that Linda was happy enough with meeting Veronica, she seemed fairly calm. Veronica had surprised him with how quickly she settled in with the others. She seemed fairly calm with it all. James was further impressed by how happy Veronica was to meet everyone, she seemed content to spend most of her time with James, although she would be fine with coming back to visit when she could. She had proven to be kind and friendly, unafraid of what she needed to do. She was used to working as a lawyer and she knew that she would be called in to the prison sometimes, that she had become close with both Joan and Vera had definately helped. She had already agreed that she would do all she could to make any future meetings as comfortable as possible, she wouldn't find any reason to make things uncomfortable. She knew that James would be happy with her for dealing with it all so calmly, and, if she was honest, she knew she would get on just fine with everyone and would cause no trouble. James had liked everyone when he met them and she understood why, they were all friendly and had put her at ease instantly. She had come to accept the family. She had been needed at work soon after meeting everyone but she had promised to come by sometimes and stay with them. James had been quick to go with her. When he came back the house was quiet, almost calm. He knew the girls had split off into groups again.


	68. Forgetting About Needing To Be Married, Wanting Love.

When James had gone back out to check on things he had not known what he had caused in Linda. She had begun to accept that she didn't need to be married, she was loved, she would always be loved. She had not been too surprised when Ekatarina had left, Joan had let her go, understanding that Ekatarina needed time to find someone to love her, and only her now. Eva had, however, surprised Linda. She had welcomed her company. When Vera and Joan needed time alone she now had someone, Eva, to hold onto, someone who seemed just as open to loving her as Joan and Vera had been. Bea and Meg had chosen to close off a little more lately and Erica and Franky had needed some time to figure out what they really wanted, she didn't mind. She still, occasionally, did suffer from nightmares, years on the job meant she had seen a lot of things that had worried her. Now though she had people who understood. Eva had surprised her by leading her to Vera and Joan, choosing to offer them the night with Linda, she needed to see Ekatarina, the girl had got herself in some trouble and, if she was honest, she was contemplating asking to be freed from being a pet, she would stay with them, she loved them enough to stay, but she needed a chance to chose her own life now. After a pause, letting Linda settle with Vera and Joan, she had asked. Joan had said nothing, letting Vera decide. Vera had, naturally, agreed to let her go, pleased that Eva wanted to stay but aware she couldn't bear to keep the girl when she wanted to have some freedom. Eva had thanked them, scurrying away to see Ekatarina now. Joan had smiled as Linda started to laugh, she had not really seen Linda relax before, that Linda had finally let her in, let her see her at her happiest had surprised and pleased her. Vera had glanced over at Joan, silently amused, she had known that Linda was settling down with them, but she had not actually expected that she would find herself falling for Linda just as much as she had for Joan. What she didn't know was that Joan was beginning to feel much the same thing. 

After a pause Vera had suggested that they move to the bedroom, it would probably be the first time that she had dared to think about engaging in a three-way relationship. She knew it was always a slightly risky idea. She had been slightly pleased when Joan agreed, rising to hold a hand out to Linda, who had instantly blushed. Linda had, after a little pause, accepted Joan's hand shyly, she knew what was going on and, for once, she wasn't nervous. That they would, all three, share a bed, had once bothered her, but now she was less worried. She had seen how gently they treated one another, she had spent the night with both women, seperately, and now she didn't mind the idea of spending the night with them both. She was still a little shy, and just a little pink-cheeked, as she let them undress her, trying to hide how shy she was. Vera had been the next to let herself be undressed, both women sharing a slight smile as, finally, they moved to undress Joan slowly. It had taken them years to accept one another and it had taken them more years to reach this point where, even in the most honest and fragile of states, they trusted one another, they knew they all cared about this. Joan had been the one to draw them both closer, kissing first Vera, then Linda. They soon moved to bed. It had been Vera who settled on the bed first, offering a hand to Linda, gently encouraging her onwards. Linda had smiled slightly, she was a little nervous now. She knew that Joan was caring and yet, she was a little tense. She knew she needed to trust them. Vera had smiled as she moved to kiss Linda, distracting her whilst Joan moved to settle on the other side of her. She knew Linda was nervous, they all were. Joan had moved to lightly stroke Linda's hair out the way, her touch light even as she moved to lightly kiss a trail down Linda's neck, feeling the slight shiver. Vera had smiled, moving to kiss her, enjoying the murr. Linda had, eventually, relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy it. Vera had smiled, moving to tuck hair back out of Linda's eyes, they had both agreed to keep their attention locked on Linda. They had both had plenty of time alone. They had no need of attention now with Linda. Linda, at last, had begun to feel something other than lost and alone. She was glad of making a change. She was still a little shy, she had never really been part of a threesome before, although she was relaxed. Joan, who had, apparently, been part of the threesome before had taken charge a little, signalling to Vera that she should probably work on the lower half on Linda, aware that Linda was still a little shy around her lately. It had been Joan however who had taken the first move, moving to both cup and caress Linda's breasts, enjoying her low mewl and slight arch. She had wanted that. Vera had smiled, taking her chance and moving to slowly trail a hand over Linda's stomach, then slowly slightly lower. Linda had surprised her by letting her legs fall open a little more. She had been shy at first, not now. Vera had smiled to feel Linda arch into her slightly. Linda had been unable to hide how much she needed the feeling of being wanted, of being really loved. She had, naturally, come to a hard and fairly fast climax, although she had not been alone when she was beginning to come down, neither woman had let her go. She was still held safely in place, kept nestled safely between Vera and Joan. Vera had smiled, kissing her again gently. Joan had moved to kiss her neck again gently. They had both known that they needed to spend time with Linda, although they had not really planned to take her straight to bed. That had happened when Linda cried. They had been unable to stop themselves wanting to make her feel loved. Now, with Linda slowly starting to calm, it felt like they had done the right thing now. Linda had eventually managed to speak, her voice slighty husky. 

"Well... that was... definately a first..." 

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I definately did..."

Linda spoke softly, her voice gently sweet. She had not ever really expected to feel so wanted and so loved and, if she was honest, she loved feeling this needed. Vera had been gentle with her and she knew that Joan was gentle with her so that she would feel safe. She did feel safe with them. She had not said much more, smiling even as she moved to kiss Vera, then Joan, glad of them both. She was not quite ready to sleep, but she was content just to rest with them both, feeling safely happy. After a while longer she had began to feel a little more sleepy, glad of the company she had now. It would take a while for her to fall alseep, although she woke buried in the arms of both Vera and Joan. She had not been surprised by it anyway. She was happy when she realised that this was pretty much exactly what she could look forward to for as long as she wanted it. She didn't mind the idea. If she was honest with herself she had wanted this, all of it, since the day she moved in. The next day was, thankfully, a Saturday, one of the days that all three of them had off, leaving the prison to James to control, which he always had done lately. They would remain in bed for the rest of the day, all three of them taking turns taking full control. None of the women had expected to feel this protective of one another within a day of deciding to take a chance by going to bed with one another, together. Vera had been the first one to speak, her voice soft. 

"Am I the only one wondering if we were all meant to meet?" 

"No, I did."

Linda spoke softly, blushing just slightly. She knew it was true, if embarrassing. Vera had rewarded her honest with a soft smile. 

"Good."

Joan had remained quiet, enjoying watching the two bond a little more. She had missed this kind of company lately. Still, when Vera had looked to her for an answer, she had surprised herself. 

"Yes... I think I do now."

Again, her honesty was rewarded with another very soft smile. Joan had smiled in return, aware she was softer with Vera. She had always been, carefully, just slightly more gentle. She had known instantly that Vera was a little fragile and easier to break than most. Even Linda coped better. Linda, of course, had been someone she barely knew before. Now though she realised Linda hid her pain far better. She had felt a little guilty when she realised that, by yelling at Linda, she had probably upset her just a little. She had promised herself to behave slightly better. She had smiled to herself when Linda smiled now, content. She had not seen Linda look so relaxed or confident before now. Linda had surprised her, in a nice way. She had been slightly aware that Linda had been a little nervous before they ended up sharing a bed together. Now though Linda was soft, relaxed and very gentle and sweet with her. She was all too aware of it. Linda had smiled softly, moving to nestle closer to her. Vera had also moved just a little closer to her. It might have been the beginning of something very new. She was all too aware that this was her chance to be happy. She would not risk this for anything. Vera and Linda had become her most precious, loved people. She knew, in an instant, that she would protect them. She would probably risk her life if she needed to.


	69. The Family Pulls Together When Things Break Down...

Eva had come home to tell them she would be leaving, Ekatarina had done a second stretch in prison and she needed to take care of her sister right now. She had been followed by Anya and Iveta, needing space. They would soon be left with a household of just the girls who had been with them in the prison. Bea and Franky had been happier, although Bea did miss Anya. She had rescued the girl, but knew she needed to be happy. Erica and Meg had said nothing and kept their thoughts to themselves. They didn't want to argue. Linda had been the only one worrying, she hated loss. It had taken very little to convince her that the girls could cope. She had, eventually, agreed they could cope. After a while, during which the house got very quiet, Vera had finally taken control leading Linda toward the bedroom. Vera had smiled softly as she moved to kiss her. 

"You really hate saying goodbye..." 

"It just... reminds me of home..."

"What?" 

"Oh nothing..." 

"Tell me..."

"I was... almost married."

"What happened?"

"She met my brother... and they left me." 

"Is that why you... came to work here?" 

"Not really..."

"Linda..."

"Okay, yes... I mean... it's what brought me to try out..." 

"And then?"

"Then I met you..." 

"But you.. Fletch?"

"I had to try..."

"Oh Linda."

Vera's voice was soft. She understood what Linda meant, all too well. 

"Sweetheart..."

Linda had sighed, shrugging just a little. 

"Just... forget it."

"Don't... don't close off Linda... it's okay to have emotions..."

"I've never been... great... at talking..." 

"I noticed."

Vera teased. Her voice remained gentle, teasingly sweet. 

"I know... I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you told me now..." 

Vera murmured gently. She knew why Linda felt guilty and she knew she needed to put her at ease. 

"Just don't hide, okay?" 

"Alright."

Linda was still shy and just a little embarrassed. She knew that Vera wouldn't tease her, well, not much. She could only hope that, given time, she would find the strength to tell Joan, so they would understand each other a little more. She had some doubts even so. 

She had been silent for a while, wanting to speak. After a while she had fallen quiet, just giving up. She had eventually managed to get a grip, and spoke softly. 

"Can we just... sleep?" 

"Of course we can Linda."


	70. Sometimes You Just Need Some Girly Bonding Time.

After a few days of being left alone, things changed. The two bedrooms felt suddenly too closed off from people. They had called on builders to see if they could make one bigger bedroom from the two rooms, privacy rooms would be built in the attic and basement for people. 

The group had agreed that, although the three couples were still married, they all cared enough about one another to give one another comfort. They would still have space away. They had all moved to hotel rooms for a while, letting the builders work, they had moved back late on.

They had, as a group, headed directly for the bedroom. It was ready, except they needed a bed, all the old beds were in privacy rooms. They would buy one. It had been Joan who broke the silence. 

"We're home."

Franky had laughed slightly, amused at how softly she spoke. 

"Jesus Joan... you've gone soft on us." 

"Shut up, Doyle."

Joan's tone was soft, teasing but slightly curt. 

"Sorry Miss."

"Franky..."

Erica spoke softly. 

"You know I love you... but shut the fuck up, okay?" 

"Erica!"

That was Vera, amused. 

"Sorry."

Erica was smirking just a little. 

"You aren't..."

"No."

Erica had laughed softly, giving Franky a fairly light nudge. Franky had smirked. 

"You cheeky little minx..." 

"You love it." 

"Bloody good job too..."

Franky teased. 

Meg had laughed softly. 

"Well, I still say I got the well behaved one..." 

"Sometimes anyway."

Bea spoke up softly, slightly teasingly. 

"Most times."

That was Linda. Speaking up for the first time now. She mostly kept quiet, feeling a little nervous around them. 

"Well, I'm glad you thought so." 

Bea replied softly. She had known exactly what Linda had meant, and if she was completely honest, she was oddly flattered by it all. She had always thought highly of Linda, she had been kind, if almost silent. She had liked her, well, slightly. 

"So... shall we buy a bed?" 

"Let's buy a bed..." 

They had settled as a group, choosing a good bed. It would arrive on the next day, at some point. They had agreed that they would use the privacy rooms. When they re-grouped the next morning it was clear they had not slept too well. They all knew why. Boredom. 

The bed had arrived late in the morning, they were all home, Joan had booked them time off, leaving everything to James. He would manage it, he always had done. Once the bed was, finally, installed, they went to bed. The group had settled slowly, Linda first, then the others. They had not taken long, as a group to sleep. 

It was the first proper time as a big group. Not a single one had suffered with attempting to sleep. It was easy for them to sleep, they adored each other. The group worked as a team, a good team.


	71. Teaching Linda To Trust Again - With Added Handcuffs.

The idea of using privacy rooms was one that the group had agreed would be special times only, like birthdays. Once such occasion had been when Linda came home and sat, almost catatonic, in the front room, still and silent. Vera had been the one to find her, crying. She had said nothing, leading Linda to a privacy room. She had been the one to cuff her down, with added wrist-pads. She knew how well the cuffs could bite. 

She had left Linda alone for moments, going for Joan. She knew she could, technically, handle this alone, but she knew too that Joan would need to be involved now. Joan had taken one look at Linda, sat silently, cuffed down. 

"Nice job on the wrist pads Vera..." 

"Thank you." 

"Is she alright?"

"I don't think so..."

"Find out..."

"How?" 

Joan had sighed, pulling on her leather gloves, signalling for Vera to do the same. Linda had not looked up. Joan had sighed, almost to herself, then moved, pulling Linda's hair so her head tilted up and a little back, forcing her to look at Vera. 

"Try now..."

"What happened?"

The harshness of Joan's tone had brought fear, now Vera's gentle words brought tears. Linda had said nothing. 

"Please Lin..?"

Linda had remained silent again, Joan had tightened her grip. 

"Tell us Linda..."

Her tone was surprisingly gentle. 

"My ex..."

The words were choked and Vera moved on instinct, tucking hair out of Linda's face. The bruise showed itself clearly. A handmark. 

"Jesus Christ Linda...Why didn't you tell us?"

"Shame." 

Joan had released Linda's hair, her voice low. 

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much did she hurt you?" 

"Not much... this..."

A pause then, Linda spoke softly. 

"I ran before... anything else could happen." 

"And yet... you trust us?" 

"Yes Vera."

Vera had smiled, moving to unlock the handcuffs, keeping Linda in hand, moving to settle her on the bed, re-cuffed. It was here that she would be joined by Vera and Joan. Neither woman would rush her, wanting to calm her. She would learn to trust people, with their help. 

Vera had been the one to start it all, moving to kiss Linda gently, her touch light against Linda's stomach. She had smiled softly, moving to trail her hand lower. Joan had moved to stroke her way from Linda's stomach slowly upwards. She would take her time, take it slow. 

Linda had arched to both their touches, surprised but pleased. Vera had smiled, she was watching Joan carefully, loving her. The two of them, together, had been able to bring Linda to a fast and hard climax. 

"Even with gloves..."

Vera had spoken softly, a little bemused. 

"Even with gloves."

Joan spoke with a smile, clearly amused. She had always enjoyed using leather gloves. The release it gave was perfect. She had, eventually, realised that Vera had not known that it worked on others, other people besides herself and Joan. Now she had learnt the truth about leather, and power.

The two had lain together, watching as Linda once again began to came down. The calm came slowly to her. Joan had smiled, moving to kiss her softly, then kiss Vera. Linda had smiled and watched them both, completely content. They would, eventually, bed down to sleep. It took time. It had been Linda who slept first, she was exhausted. Vera had released her cuffs, then curled into her side. 

Joan had smiled, watching both girls sleep for a while. It would take time for Linda to trust them both. The two of them had known that Linda would trust them but need time to trust the others, even Meg.


	72. Starting To Teach Linda How To Trust Again.

Bea had been the one that Vera turned to for the next step in teaching Linda how to trust again. Bea had agreed, she knew that she and Meg were less... nerve-wracking for Linda at the moment, for some reason. Meg had been the one that took Linda in first. She had drawn Linda down to the privacy rooms alone. The two would spend a little time alone together there. Bea had joined them, taking her time getting slightly closer. 

Linda had been the one to see Bea sneaking closer. Bea had smiled, knowing she needed to speak up. 

"Hi?"

"Do you want to join us?"

The offer, which came from Linda, was a surprise. 

"If you don't mind?"

"Sure." 

Bea had smiled, watching them both for a little while longer as she drew closer. She had settled, still watching. It was Meg who had drawn her in, kissing her. At first Linda had hesitated to join them both again. Meg had smiled, moving to kiss Bea again gently before kissing Linda, keeping her attention even as Bea moved to cup and tease her breasts. Meg's own hand was tender. Linda had mewed softly and arched up to their touches. 

Between the two of them they had made a point of getting Linda worked up to a natural peak, quickly. When Linda had eventually come apart, the climax hitting her both hard and fast, she had begun to softly cry. Meg had allowed her to curl closer, stroking her hair. Bea had moved to curl closer, aware she needed to be careful. She didn't much like that Linda had cried.


	73. Still Teaching Linda How To Trust People Again.

After another night of Linda jumping at shadows and generally acting a little skittish Franky had taken things into her own hands, bringing both Linda and Erica down to a privacy room. She had left them to talk for a while. She knew Linda would not settle with her there, she would go back to join the others in the main room, leaving Linda to relax. She had agreed to wait for Linda to come to her, not taking it personally. Left alone Erica had taken her time with Linda. 

The two had talked a while, Erica moving to kiss her gently before leading her to the bed, going slowly. The two would strip and settle on the bed, Erica taking a little control over what happened, not pushing things to far or too fast, she had taken her time to stroke her way lower from Linda's neck down, pausing to tease her breasts, down over her stomach and between her thighs, teasing her a little more before pushing slowly, gently, inwards. Linda had arched, letting out a small mew of pleasure. 

Erica had smiled, kissing her gently before picking out a slow but steady and firm pace, it was a pace that would slowly but surely pick up and up and up, getting faster but remaining steady and firm. All too soon Linda had arched up into her touch, unable to hide her small mewls of pleasure, once she hit her natural peak she came apart hard and fast, crying out but, for once, not crying once she began to came down. She had curled, content, against her side. 

Franky had come down the next morning to find that Linda was still fast asleep curled sweetly into Erica's side. She had moved closer, unable to stop herself stroking her hair. Linda had woken slowly, smiling somewhat sleepily at her.

"Morning."

"Morning Sleepyhead... Good night?" 

"Yeah..."

"Mind if I join you girls?" 

"Not at all." 

Linda had smiled shyly, softly. Franky had smiled, moving to curl into the bed beside her, glad she rarely bothered actually getting dressed much lately. It gave Linda options, although she would let Linda choose. After moments of lying together in silence, Linda had moved. She had turned slightly, careful not to wake Erica yet. Franky had smiled, clearly welcoming Linda's touch, moving to mirror each touch. She was careful to keep things slow, light and gentle, no rush needed. She was glad to help. 

As they continued onwards it was Linda who took a little more control, telling Franky exactly when to touch or not touch, where she could and couldn't go. As time passed she began to build up to a fast but quick and very intense climax. When, eventually, the climax hit, Linda had been unable to stop herself crying out, loudly. She knew in seconds that she had woken Erica, instantly. Erica had smiled, moving to kiss both Linda and Franky. She was not bothered that they had done this without her. She was just glad that, finally, Linda smiled happily. 

The three would rest there for a while before leaving. They all knew that the others would want to see Linda, Linda who was relaxed again, Linda who had, finally, learnt that she could trust them all. It took time. None of them really wanted to rush up the stairs.


	74. The Beginning Of The Rest Of Our Lives.

After Linda had finally relaxed the rest of their lives could begin, whilst most of them did miss Eva, they knew, wherever she was, she was happy, they hoped so at any rate. Then Eva had come home again, alone. She was silent, clearly just a little lost and lonely. The arrival of Eva alone had worried Linda a little. She had called on both James and Veronica, needing help. She had a feeling that Eva would feel happier with just one man and one woman, she seemed slightly nervy. Linda herself had only recently settled back to life in the house, it was just a little trickier for Eva.

Eva had seemed confident enough with Joan, Vera and Meg... she had grown steadily a little more tense since then. The two would arrive late at that night and Linda had smiled, moving to gently bring Eva closer to her, she could see the girl needed a little comfort and, since Eva had not let go of her hand, she was quick to offer it, she didn't much mind it. The two would sit together and talk, the others would drift in and out throughout the time they spent together, Linda didn't much mind staying with Eva, she needed space. Eva had been more than happy to see them all, although she had remained a little shy, a little nervy.

After a while of Linda sitting with Eva the others had arrived. She was still shy, and just slightly tense. 

Veronica had been the one to approach Eva and Linda. She had a feeling that Eva was still shy around men. She could see why having met the girl's sister. Ekatarina had appealed to her for help and got out early as a result. Veronica hoped this would help Eva. Eva was still a little shy, nervous all the same. The two had sat alone together, James and Linda watching and talking amongst themselves, they knew they needed some time. Veronica had, eventually, managed to convince Eva that she could trust both herself and James, she had agreed in time. Veronica had smiled and beckoned for James to join them. James had smiled warmly as he moved closer, greeting Eva. 

Eva had smiled back at him, finally seeming to relax. The two would sit and talk, Eva still gripping Veronica's hand. Veronica, however, didn't seem to mind it very much. The three would sit for a longer time before Linda was called over. Eva had smiled as she thanked Linda. Eva, it seemed, was far happier with only James and Veronica. The two had agreed to adopt Eva as a live-in companion. Eva was far happier when she could relax. Veronica and James would be easier for her to settle with, it was a smaller household with just the same amount of love. She would be content with them, and kept truly safe. James had promised her that much, meaning it. She had not really expected to feel so loved. 

After a while Linda had smiled, suggesting that maybe the three should go home. She knew that otherwise Eva would stay, possibly long enough to let things slip away from her. It was not what Linda had wanted for her. 

When the time had come for Eva to leave she had lingered. She was, suddenly, very very nervous, very scared. It was Linda who had promised to keep in touch. The promise of contact had given Eva some slight comfort. When, eventually, Eva did leave, she was smiling quite happily. Linda had smiled to see her go, pleased for her.


	75. The New Kid In Town - Dear Old Friend.

Kyra had not been too surprised when Kellie and Maxine finally decided to leave the house, moving out at last. Maxine had needed the space, slightly lost and confused. Kellie had been happy to stay with her mother for a while. They had all agreed they needed to leave. Kyra had been sad to see Kellie go, but she had also known that Kellie and Maxine needed a fresh start. Maxine had been the one to find the house. She had called ahead to see if there was one near where the others were. The answer had been no. Then she had rung the girls at home, getting Bea. Bea had been quick to suggest they move in together. Maxine had agreed to ask Kellie, she would need agreement. Kellie had surprised her with how quickly she said yes. 

Kellie had been the one to ring the doorbell on arrival, she knew Maxine was slightly nervous of failing slightly. It had been Franky who answered the door. 

"Scots... Maxie?"

She sounded a little surprised and Maxine had laughed. 

"Hello." 

"Just let them in Franky..."

Franky had let them in. Erica had smiled, sensing that Maxine was slightly shy still. It was Kellie who had surprised her, instantly backing off and shutting down. She was clearly not confident, at the moment. That would be a challenge for Maxine, a risk. Kellie had proven to be a little shy, but gentle. Erica had attempted to draw her out of her shell. It had not really worked and, much as Maxine tried, she found it hard to let herself care about Kellie's unhappy nature. She was sure, eventually, Kellie would settle down. She had been proven wrong, Kellie seemed steadily less happy. It had been Bea who tried to find out what was putting Kellie off. Kellie had refused to speak up. Bea had been quick to find Maxine. 

"You'll lose her..."

"How do I stop her? I don't want to leave..." 

"Talk to her, see if she'll tell you what went wrong..." 

"I don't know how to Bea... I'm so scared."

"Then tell her, tell her how you feel?" 

"I can't."

"You just did..."

Kellie spoke up gently. 

"I scare you?"

"That's not what I mean Kellie... It's just... so new..."

"I thought you loved me..." 

"I do... I just..."

"No."

Kellie had spoken softly, somewhat fiercely. 

"I'm scared too Maxine." 

"So what do we do?"

"I'm going home... for now."

"Kellie, please..."

"No Maxine... I can't stay here." 

"Why not?" 

"I don't want to be here... this feels wrong."

"Why?"

"I can't be here, with these people..." 

"I can't leave..."

"Then we have to break up..."

"I don't want to..."

"Then you have to leave here..." 

"I already compromised Kellie..."

"Not enough."

"Fine. Leave." 

Kellie had stared, surprised by Maxine. Maxine had fought so hard for her and now she had given up. 

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Kellie... Just go."

The door had slammed and Maxine had sighed, turning away. She hated that she had given in. 

"What happened Maxine?"

The question was Bea's. 

"I let her go... she didn't want to stay."

"Why would you do that Maxine?" 

"I..."

Maxine had sighed softly. 

"I can't make her stay here... I love her too much to keep her here.... unhappy."

"Are you alright?"

"No... but I will be... staying here."

Linda had been watching in silence, now she moved closer. 

"Well, I'm glad you came..." 

"Even without Kellie?"

"Even now."

Without much thinking, Maxine had pulled Linda into a tight hug. She had missed being cared for like this, properly. With Kellie she had been the one looking after things. Now, surrounded by friends, she was home, safe and happy.


	76. The Surprising Truth Of Life, Even At Home.

It had taken Maxine some time to settle in, she had started by sleeping alone in one of the privacy rooms. She was still not brave, not with her body. It had taken a big shift to bring her to the big bed. Once again Linda's ex attacked, harming her. 

She had been alone at home when the phone-call came through. Linda had begged her to come to the hospital. Maxine had been unable to say no, worried for Linda. When she had arrived it was clear the girl was hurt, not badly, but enough to need rest and care.

Linda had looked at her with eyes full of pain and, if she was honest, pure terror, it was clear that Linda would not cope left alone and Maxine could not help but want to look after her, shelter her. 

When Linda had been forced to stay in overnight Maxine had agreed to stay with her, keep her feeling safe. They had spent the night with Linda curled tightly against Maxine. Maxine had calmed her gently, stroking her hair tenderly. By the time they could go home Maxine was smitten. 

She had never really liked Linda in Wentworth, slightly shy. Outside Wentworth, where she could see how Linda felt, how Linda's life had fallen apart and been rebuilt, she had found herself falling for her. Linda had found herself drawn to Maxine, the woman was strong but gentle. 

Maxine had surprised her when it came to getting home, moving to carry her out to the taxi, holding tightly. Linda could hardly help but curl up against her slightly. Maxine had smiled, settling herself and letting Linda curl still closer. She had known instantly that Linda wanted and needed her close. 

When the taxi left them at the front door Maxine had once again picked her up. They would enter carefully. Maxine had set Linda down on the sofa with tender loving care. By the time the other girls came home Linda was asleep, curling into Maxine, clearly feeling very safe. Bea had been the first to find them, smiling slightly. 

"Of bloody course..."

The words were muttered. 

"Might have known." 

Franky had followed, instantly laughing. 

"Told you, Red... Always happens."

"Well this one I didn't expect... you and Erica... obvious."

"Well you can talk, little miss 'I love Meg now'." 

"You teasing my wife again?" 

"Nah, Miss..."

"She's lying Meg."

Bea had teased, instantly pouting playfully, rewarded with Meg's smirk. 

"Don't be cheeky Bea..." 

"Sorry Miss."

"Oh god..."

Erica sighed. 

"Would you two get a room already?" 

"We did... once." 

Vera had entered the room, smirking a little at the inter-play between everyone, although she smiled softly at the sight of Linda curled into Maxine's lap. 

"Oh look at them..."

Joan had been following and paused, smiling fairly softly.

"Well, who knew Maxine had a soft side?" 

"I did."

Bea smiled, shrugging a little. 

"They both look so happy." 

Almost as if they had all agreed to it without speaking, they had left Maxine and Linda to rest, all alone. It would take a while for Maxine to realise she had fallen asleep with Linda curled up in her lap.

By the time Linda woke up Maxine had been watching her sleep for a while, enjoying the sight of it. She had smiled shyly, blushing just a little, slightly embarrassed. Maxine had smiled at her, stroking her hair out of her eyes. 

"You don't need to blush, I liked it."

"You liked me sleeping on you?" 

"I liked the trust."

Linda had smiled softly, nestling a little closer. 

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For... actually caring about me...for helping me."

"I've always cared Linda... since the moment we met here."

"Then why didn't you say?" 

"I was still... just... hurting slightly." 

Linda had smiled softly, unable to stop herself stroking Maxine's cheek. 

"Well, at least you've told me now."

"Linda..."

"Don't... don't apologize, it's fine." 

Maxine had smiled, slightly bemused. She wouldn't question it. She was just glad that Linda cared. She would never have said it, not yet, but she was falling more and more in love with the woman by the day. She had never really fallen this fast. 

Linda had seemed to pick up on it, a little, she was smiling, gently teasing and flirting slightly with Maxine. Maxine had responded, smiling and even daring to kiss her. Whilst Linda had been surprised, she had not flinched away. Linda had, in fact, responded into the kiss with passion.

The two women had not said what they felt yet. The two would need time to accept how they felt. Linda had proven to be sweet, slightly shy, slightly damaged but very tender and loving, she was still slightly nervous. The two would take a day to get confident enough to join the other women. Linda had been slightly timid.


	77. The Start Of A Real Romance With You.

It was at least two days later when Linda and Maxine finally accepted that they were in love. Maxine had been the one to say it first, honestly. Linda had smiled, blushed, and admitted she felt the same way. The two had been alone, talking in quiet tones. It had been Maxine who made the suggestion that maybe, just maybe, they had been meant to meet one another.   
Linda had paused, thought about it, then agreed, fairly quietly. She had been thinking much the same thing, feeling content. She had not been at ease much since her ex had returned and yet, sat here with Maxine, she felt safe. The feeling of safety meant quite a lot lately. Maxine had surprised her by speaking up, her voice low and oddly careful. 

"So... you really... like me?" 

"I do."

Linda had spoken softly, a little shy. 

"I... feel safe... with you." 

"Really?" 

"Really."

Linda had smiled, finally being honest. She had been unable to hide the fact she was blushing. She knew why, she just didn't know how to admit it. 

"Maxine..." 

"Yes Linda..." 

"Have you ever..."

"No."

"Oh..." 

"Have you...?"

"Not with... not with someone I loved besides Fiona." 

"She really hurt you... didn't she?" 

"No, Gina did." 

"Fiona broke your heart... Gina attacked you... they both hurt you." 

"Well, when you say that..." 

"I'm right?"

"Yes."

"Honey..."

Maxine had spoken softly, moving to stroke the tears from Linda's cheek. 

"I'm sorry... please don't cry...I'm sorry honey." 

Linda had sighed softly, nestling into Maxine slightly, clearly upset. Maxine had sighed softly, carefully moving to kiss Linda's forehead sweetly. She had not meant to upset her, feeling slightly guilty.   
After a while of sitting in silence, she spoke again. 

"What were you trying to ask me..." 

"What?"

"Ask me..."

"Well... I was going to... ask you to..."

"Go further?"

"Yes, I mean... we don't have to... if you don't..."

"Oh Linda, Sweetheart." 

Maxine could hardly hide her slight smile. 

"I desperately want to... with you." 

"Really?"

"Really my darling."


	78. Learning To Trust And Truly Believe In Love.

After a while longer of talking to one another they had made their way to the nearest, cleanest privacy room. After a while the two had sat together, smiling at one another. It was Linda who had started it off. 

She had hesitated at first, then leant to kiss Maxine. Maxine had smiled, unable to stop herself responding with tenderness. After a tiny pause she had moved to run a hand through Linda's hair gently, smiling over at her tenderly.

Linda had smiled, moving to sweetly kiss her softly again. She knew, in moments, that she would take a chance on Maxine. She had loved her for a while now. Maxine had smiled softly, moving to stroke her cheek gently. She was glad that Linda had trusted her this much.

The two spent a while longer just kissing one another, they weren't in the mood to rush things just yet. It had been Maxine who took the next step, shyly. She had moved to remove her shirt, blushing just slightly. Linda had rewarded her with a soft, tender, loving smile. 

She had not expected Linda to treat her so sweetly. Linda had known she was shy and rewarded her with tenderness. After a while more Linda too was finally shirtless. The two of them had continued on in much the same way. Soon enough both women were naked, if shy. Linda had smiled, moving to kiss Maxine sweetly and tenderly. 

A while longer had them both settled on the bed, Linda smiling shyly down at Maxine, she had needed the control, too long spent with dominant exes had resulted in a lack of willingness to be the one on the bottom, the one giving up all her control. She had agreed, however, that once they were ready she would let Maxine take a turn with control. She was slightly nervous.

She had paused, dipping her head to kiss Maxine gently. Her touch was light against Maxine's stomach, slow and tender. She knew all too well that she needed to be slow but tender. She had not really planned this out. She had a feeling that if she followed what she felt like doing, and read Maxine's body language she'd be fine. She had no idea how else to do it. She would take her time with Maxine, slow and tender. 

Maxine had smiled, responding somewhat eagerly, barely hiding her arch and mew as Linda's hand skimmed slowly upwards to cup and caress her breasts. She had been nervous before now. Now, with Linda treating her as if she was a normal, natural woman, a woman who had once been a girl, she didn't feel at all tense or nervous. Linda had known she would be worrying about what she would think but she had never really seen what others did, she had always seen Maxine as Maxine. That had not changed since they began their lovemaking, she still loved Maxine. 

She would not be fighting back what she felt, she had seen Maxine as a woman before this and, with Maxine's skin silk soft under her touch she still considered her to be a woman, her touch had remained light as it headed slowly south, her lips brushing Maxine's neck.

"I love you..."

The words were soft, sweet and honest. 

"I love you too."

Maxine had smiled and responded tenderly. She had been surprised by how tender Linda was with her. Linda had kept her touch light even as she moved to trail her hand down between Maxine's upper thighs. Maxine had surprised herself a little by arching up to Linda's touch. She had not thought she could want this. After a while longer with Linda setting a slow pace, Maxine had arched up into Linda's touch, unable to stop. The pace had picked up slowly over time, drawing closer. The two had soon set a pace they liked together. It was Linda who upped the pace just slightly more.

She had sensed that Maxine was very close to coming apart. All too soon Maxine did arch and come apart. The natural high was followed by silence, Linda smiling and kissing her gently, letting her rest. It took no time. After a while longer it had been Maxine who took charge. She had rolled them over, smiling down at Linda. Linda had hesitated, wondering for a few moments if she dared risk trying again, the softness of Maxine's kiss had put her at ease, her smile was soft as she moved closer. Her touch was light, gentle over Linda's stomach. She had paused, waiting for a sign to go on. 

After a tiny pause, Linda had smiled and nodded permission. She was still tense, still nervous, but ready for this. Maxine had smiled, kissing her sweetly, her touch remaining gentle. The trail of her hand sliding up to cup, caress and even tease Linda's breasts had left a slight tingle over Linda's skin. Linda enjoyed it, finding the sweetness adorable. Maxine had smiled, taking her time to trail a hand lower. Smiling as she felt Linda arch to her touch. She knew that Linda had been tense, the damage done by both Fiona and Gina had come to haunt her, now though, she seemed able to trust Maxine with her. That she had been so nervous had not helped her relax, but Maxine had been gentle and attentive with her.

After a while of Maxine touching and teasing her breasts her attention had turned to sliding lower, Linda had arched again just a little, she had been tense before, now she was happy to let Maxine take her time and tease her, she had no doubt that Maxine would take great care of her. Maxine had smiled, moving to slide her hand slowly back upwards, taking her time to tease Linda all over again, enjoying her soft and pleading noises. She had planned this, that was all she had planned, the rest would go as it went, she had no real plans to go any further. She would do what she felt would work, the tenseness that had left Linda was not going to return if she had anything to do with it. The pace she eventually set was slow and steady, she would pick it up slowly and steadily. 

After a while longer Linda had arched, then mewled, clearly close to a climax but unable to quite let herself go. 

"It's okay... just relax." 

Linda had done so, finally hitting a release. She had arched, crying out slightly more loudly than she had expected, pleased with herself and Maxine. It was loud, yes, but she had finally relaxed fully.


	79. A Chance To Become One  - A Marriage Ritual.

After a while longer both Linda and Maxine had begun to discuss the idea of getting married, determined to marry. They had known it would take time, take money. It had taken them very little time to agree to marry. Maxine seemed pleased, she had always wanted proper marriage. Linda had been happy to take a chance on Maxine. The two of them had fallen in love really quickly. Now this felt like a good chance to relax slightly. They would be officially married, a proper pair without issues. It was Maxine who had suggested they apply for a chance to get married, they needed someone to let them in and take a chance on them both, slightly nervous. Joan had proven to be a great help to them. Her friend had been a vicar for years and, in fact, had been the one to marry all the couples in the house. She had no need to judge them. 

Within a week they had a wedding planned, if unprepared. A week later and things had fallen into place, it had been down to Joan, Vera, Erica and Meg to plan it as Linda and Maxine often seemed to be stuck late at work, or stuck somewhere else, like traffic. After a while longer the two of them had gone to plan their final touches for the wedding they wanted. They had arranged everything that was left to arrange, heading home to prepare and then, finally, marrying. It had taken mere moments for them to go from girlfriends to wives, skipping only the one step, they had never really wanted, or needed to be someone else's woman, but now they were more than happy to be married. They would head home with the rest of the group that night and would be left alone for a while to make sense of what they wanted to do, to make the most of the first night of the rest of their lives. 

After almost a month the two were finally married, they had kept the others waiting before finally choosing to celebrate their marriage by joining the others in the bigger bed, they would, for once, be the ones in the middle.


	80. The Chances We Take Can Reward Us Both.

Within weeks of Linda and Maxine being married things settled. The group as a whole had begun to relax together. They had always all cared for one another but now it was four couples who loved each other so dearly. At first some of the couples had suggested that they might look into adopting, that had changed, dropped fairly quickly. At first it had seemed as if Vera and Joan might adopt, but issues had arisen to stop them adopting. In the end they had agreed that they would look into a way to foster children, seeing them in other foster homes and seeing if they could help the children settle in. Joan had surprised Vera by showing her softer side. She had seen one child suffer and instantly helped. Vera had not really expected to find herself mothering a little girl so quickly, although she had loved doing it. 

As the time came for the girl to go to her new adoptive family it was clear that Vera was worried about the girl, she had clearly connected with her. After the girl was gone it was clear that Vera was suffering. 

"Vera..."

Joan spoke softly, she had come down halfway through the night to find Vera stood staring out the window, clearly struggling with something. 

"What's wrong?"

She had moved closer, moving closer, not at all surprised when Vera turned to face her with tears glistening on her cheek. She had known Vera had seen a little of herself in the girl. 

"I just... she reminded me so much of myself... the way she was being treated..." 

"We helped her Vera... you helped her." 

"I could only help her because you helped me."

Joan had smiled softly, moving to pull Vera closer, her touch gentle against Vera's cheek. 

"She was lucky you knew something was wrong..."

"She had learnt to hide it... Just like me."

"Vera..."

"No... Don't... I'm fine."

"No, no you aren't... what aren't you telling me Vera?" 

"Mum..."

"What did she do Vera..."

"She used to..."

"I know she hit you, I saw how much you flinched... what else did she do to you?"

"She used to..."

"Degrade you... I know... stop hedging Vera..."

"She used to let her boyfriends..."

"Did they touch you, did they hurt you?"

"No, no she never let them touch... just... watch." 

"Vera, these are things you need to tell me... I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I was just so... afaid... you wouldn't want me... if you knew..."

"Vera, it wasn't you, it wasn't your fault..."

"So you..."

"Still love you... of course I do. You've trusted me with so much... I'm not walking away." 

"Promise..."

"Promise." 

Joan had spoken softly. 

"That little girl is safe, thanks to you." 

"You saved me... I saved her... it balances." 

"Yes it does..."

Joan had smiled, stroking Vera's cheek again. She had never known that she could feel so deeply for Vera, for her naturally gentle and loving, if vaguely fragile soul. She had known when Vera suffered from nightmares. 

She was pleased that, eventually, Vera had told her why. 

"I'm glad you talked to me..."

"I'm glad you know."

Vera's voice was soft and she spoke a little shyly. She had never really meant to tell Joan, her mother was gone, but was haunting her, tormenting her with memories. Now though, stood with Joan holding her, she felt safe. 

It was a feeling she had not felt with her mother. Even though she knew she could tell Joan just about anything, it had bothered her, it had bothered her enough to keep her awake at night, keeping her from dreams. After she had come completely clean, she felt happier.

Joan had not changed, she had kept Vera close, stroking her hair gently, putting Vera at ease. 

"It won't happen again, not now I'm here."

"I know... thank you Joan." 

"You don't have to thank me Vera... I love you."

A pause and then, she spoke honestly. 

"I know pain."

"What do you mean?" 

"My parents never really planned or wanted me."

"How do you know that?" 

"They hit me... regularly."

Vera had fallen silent, then spoken softly. 

"You never told me about this before..." 

"I never told anyone before..."

A pause, then she spoke up again, softly and honestly. 

"I never thought anyone could understand..." 

"But I do." 

"Yes."

Vera had smiled softly, moving to take Joan's hand in her own. 

"I'm not going to let the past stop me loving you." 

"Then why worry about me?"

"Love." 

Vera spoke honestly, her smile gentle even as she kissed Joan's hand softly. 

"I can't help but worry about you Joan." 

Joan had said nothing, kissing Vera gently, loving her honesty. She might have been able to hide her past before but, since Vera had been so honest she had felt like she needed to share her own somewhat sad past.

She had never hidden Jianna from Vera, what the past had done to her heart, now Vera had changed her. Vera had shown her that she did still have a heart, that she could still care, that she loved well. Vera had changed her life, making her feel something new. 

She had not expected to feel so strongly that, despite the fact, or perhaps because of, the past they both shared, suffering at the hands of their parents, they had come through all the struggles with a tighter, stronger bond. 

Jianna was left in her past, a memory that no longer haunted her, she would remember her and smile again. 

Others in the house seemed able to sleep with little to no problems, they had learnt to share their troubles. That now, after a little trouble, Joan and Vera bonded had not surprised them. They had woken expecting Vera and Joan to be with them but when they were not, they had known what had happened. 

They had not exactly expected to find Vera curled tightly against Joan as the two slept curled tightly together on the sofa, they had thought that Joan and Vera would have headed down to the privacy rooms. Vera seemed to have gained strength in being by Joan's side, not just as work but in life. Joan was protective but she was also a little fragile, that she had shown her fragility had stunned people at first, but seeing how carefully Vera calmed her they knew that the two understood each other.

Vera's fragility was a little more evident but she had shown herself to be strong. She could cope with many new, dangerous challenges. Joan had been the one to show how much she loved her with how hard she worked to keep her safe, Vera had shown how she felt about Joan by being there when she was needed, she always was there.


	81. We're On The Edge Of Glory Tangled Together.

After discussing how to go forward it had become clear that the group bed was beginning to become a problem, people would have nightmares, some would be forced to leave the room and nobody much liked taking the middle as it left them with a lot of space to cover to get free. They would be replacing the one bed, they would have to buy more beds, they would still share one room. They had all agreed to go out. It would take some time to be free of the first bed and get the others in, to relax properly. 

The beds had been bought, the big bed had been sold and the movers had agreed to come in already. The group had agreed to go out to a local restaurant, they would spend the time taking new cooking courses. Each one of them had wanted to learn something new. The time was spent together but working on learning new and seperate things, the six groups would work hard, learning. By the time that they had all finished the course they were both tired and happy, having worked fairly hard. By the time they got home the old bed was gone. The new beds were sitting in place, already waiting. 

It was Vera who had entered first, smiling at it. The room had been cleaned and ready, they could relax. She was the one to pick each groups bed out. 

Vera had given herself and Joan the first bed in the room, tucked safely up the corner, out the way. Franky and Erica got one of the smaller, tidier beds. Linda and Maxine had been settled in the furthest bed. The last, bigger bed was left for Meg and Bea. The groups had agreed to let Vera choose, knowing she was fair, she would make it work for them all. When they had all arrived they had smiled to see what she had arranged, it was fair and nicely done. The four couples had been given a space in the middle of the room that was now sat completely empty, and needing filling. It was easy for them to fill with privacy screens.

The idea had been one that Vera had come up with. The idea was not one they had really wanted, but it gave them options, options that they really needed. They still liked the privacy rooms but they needed space. The new space would give them room to rest and relax, they could spread out if they needed the space. The needed space came from the general amount of pressure people worked under, they all had high pressured jobs now. The difference in them now from when it had started was enough that they had all settled together as family. The family was not going to get bigger, get stretched. They had all known when it began that they would be happy here, they had grown as a close group.  
As they settled for the first night in the newly shaped room, they were all slightly excited, if slightly nervous. They had, mostly, grown used to living and sleeping together. That things had changed yet again didn't much phase them.


	82. A Happy Little Family Pulled Together By Fate.

A week had gone by since they adjusted the house, new rotas had been put in place, new beds chosen. The group as a whole still talked, still interacted and in most cases even worked together as a tight group. The few who didn't work at the prison worked close to it, the businesses nearby had taken them all on. Bea and Franky worked with a local restaurant, working hard. Maxine worked with a local hairdressers, choosing it for closeness. The rest, even Erica and Meg, worked with the prison. Erica had suggested that she go back to how she had started, working with the prisoners to give them hope. At first Joan had considered saying no but she had seen how much Erica needed it, then she had agreed.

Meg had settled into a job working the front desk, she had the brisk manners to handle both prisoners and visitors. She was happier now, working with Linda most days. Whilst most would have been worried about letting Erica and Meg come back, Joan was far more relaxed about it. She knew that working with them would keep them safe. The girls who didn't work at the prison had taken to getting home early and working as a team to prepare meals for those who did work at the prison. Often Erica could leave earlier than most, although she waited. She would sit in the staff break room and read, she would often be making notes so she could rest at home. Meg would often join her later to wait. They would talk, relax and often see how they felt. 

Sometimes the job could be stressful for both of them. Meg often dealt with prisoners friends and family, always upset. Erica had to work carefully to avoid the prisoners being people she knew. She had always trusted Joan's prisoner choices. Between the two of them they had made Linda's work easier, keeping the prisoners and family busy, keeping them tired. Linda would join them before Vera or Joan ever could, they went to work as a team and came home as a team. It made work feel far less lonely. As time passed the girls often kept watch on the time, they knew that Vera and Joan worked too hard. It didn't help that they worked closely as a team. Neither one would willingly stop with the other still working. It often fell to Meg to go and get them. 

Linda was not too fond of being shouted at lately. Meg was not afraid of being yelled at, she knew they needed to rest. She was used to being shouted at. It was something she had got used to lately. All it took was a little quietness and a careful knock, she always awaited a vocal responce, careful even so. Most times they seemed fairly glad she had found them. She was careful to entice them to come back home. Joan was often the one to talk, Vera always exhausted. 

As they pulled up to the house it was often clear that Vera would work herself a little too hard for a little too long, by now Meg, Erica and Linda barely reacted when she decided to carry her wife in. Often it was Linda who let them all inside. She had grown used to the fact most of the girls liked to watch the inevitable fallout of Joan's decision. Linda already knew that, as was often the case lately, Vera would end up confused and just a little disorientated. Erica and Meg almost always ended up just walking away. Erica often got distracted by Franky who was usually over in a corner doing something like teasing Erica with a smirk. Meg however had grown used to watching for a while, before she wandered away to attempt to find Bea. The two women might have found Vera and Joan amusing, although they had never really considered why that was.

If they had bothered to look closer, they would know. It was mostly the fact that, despite an intense work day, Joan was not too worried about making time to take proper care of Vera. She would always want her safe. Things had changed between them all since Erica and Franky first moved in, Meg and Bea had seen the change happen but were still often rather bemused by it all. Joan seemed far softer now and, each day she seemed to soften further. Vera had noticed it, just a little. She had noticed it as quickly as Erica or Meg. 

As it was the girls often went to eat then go to bed. Vera had often excused herself to go to bed before she even ate, choosing to rest instead. She would often wake later, finding food beside her bed. Linda would often find an excuse to leave the table soon after she finished eating, she was always joined by Maxine within moments. Meg was the one to leave them next. Bea had soon smiled and moved to go to bed. Erica had usually stolen some food and slunk away with Franky early on. They had all grown used to life. As time passed they all would get to the point where even Erica and Meg didn't watch Joan's work. 

The group had become a family, they would work closely but over time more and more of them got used to doing things a certain way, the same, usual way. Time would continue to pass slowly, the prison never changing.


	83. Letting Go Of Normalcy, Choosing To Rest Alone.

As time had passed the group had come to realise they had become stuck in a rut, a little bored. It was Vera who had noticed it most, watching carefully. She had been awake on getting home one night, bored. They had carried on in much the same way as usual, they had grown almost too used to old habits. It was on Vera to make a change. She had not spoken up. She would wait, see if the others wanted to leave. She knew they needed to seperate at least a little. 

Erica and Franky had been the first to move, the house on the right side of theirs had become free and the two had made the choice to leave soon after, buying the house outright. Linda and Maxine had been the next to make a move, choosing to buy the house on the left when it became available. Bea and Meg remained with Joan and Vera, Meg was still not quite ready to leave and Bea was far too hesitant to take a chance on a new house when they had one that was pretty perfect already. 

As time passed the two couples remained sharing a house although neither couple saw the other too often, living seperately.

The normalcy of life with more than one couple had soon gone out the window, all the couples took turns living in or cooking at one another's houses, each house had an occupant who worked at the prison and none of the women was willing to let things slide, they all cared deply for one another and they always would. 

As time went on Bea and Meg moved to the basement, both couples had wanted more space and now they shared only the kitchen and living rooms, the bedrooms were completely seperate. Bea had gradually managed to build her own client list up from people who liked Maxine's hairdressing skills and, after a while the two went into business.   
Franky would get her own cafe, life would move on. 

Meg spent more and more time in Joan's office, Vera and Linda choosing to leave the two women to talk, Vera had known Meg was losing interest in the front desk and had hoped that Joan would find a way to let her do something new. Erica had quit eventually, choosing to work for Franky instead. As time passed Linda too would come away from the front desk, becoming a part of the core team of four people, four women, intent on helping prisoners learn and study whilst they corrected their behaviours. 

As time passed and Linda and Meg spent more time with Joan and Vera they had begun to grow away from Bea and Maxine, both of whom would eventually choose to let their loved ones go, they would be happier without them and, once both the marriage between Meg and Bea and the marriage between Linda and Maxine had been dissolved Bea and Maxine had married, moving on quickly, leaving Linda and Meg free to remain at the house with Joan and Vera. Joan and Vera were the one couple who had remained steady.   
Meg would later marry Linda and the four would spend time at the house together, sometimes all in one bed, sometimes a mix of people from each marriage, sometimes just the married couples and sometimes they would sleep alone.


	84. Living Life Within Four Walls - Finally Content Together.

Meg had been ill. She had always been the weakest when it came to health and the cold of an Australian winter season had taken her down hard. Linda had not left her side for weeks, nursing her through it. She would not lose Meg, not now. 

By the time Christmas had come around Meg was finally well, weak but alive and happy. Linda had proven protective, loving and determined to keep her alive. Vera herself had given time off to both Meg and Linda, making sure that Joan agreed, using her own will to sway Joan's. 

Christmas Day had been low impact, slow and steady but full of festive cheer. 

Each of the four women had bought the other three presents and the day was mostly spent unwrapping them. The rest of their time was spent simply relaxing. Linda had already proven gentle and kind, especially with Meg, and after a little while longer, during which Meg had opened Linda's gift, she had shared a new talent. She was a writer, not published, but one who had taken time to put down in words how she felt about each of the other women. 

Meg's gifts, although store-bought had been tailored to suit each woman, Vera's gifts were carefully selected and she had made sure each woman knew why she had chosen what she had, Joan had surprised them all the most, her gentle nature and loving heart coming through in promise rings and necklaces, something each individal woman would keep close to her heart. 

Christmas Day had passed slowly, Boxing Day the next challenge, the group had reunited, Bea and Maxine aware of very little tension. Linda and Meg had settled into life together, Meg was still weak of course but she had Linda at her side. Bea had surprised them by bringing gifts, Maxine had not given gifts but had offered each woman as many free haircuts as they needed at the salon. Franky and Erica had also decided to give free meals, they would be bringing food to Linda, Meg, Vera and Joan at work. 

As the day passed they had talked, laughed, remembering things and others who had drifted further away. As time passed and the new year began the group had drifted apart a little, they kept contact of course but it was Meg, Linda, Joan and Vera who had taken life for their own. They had made their own choices and they were far happier now. Linda had proven to be the one to keep the group together, she had taken to cooking, leaving early with Meg, the two would cook dinners for Joan and Vera, keeping them fed and able to rest up. 

The days that both Joan and Vera had off were often spent together and over time Joan handed more and more responsibility to James, the four women having more time off as James and his group took control a little more. 

Once Joan had, eventually, retired that year, she spent much of her time at home cleaning and cooking, Vera would soon join her and, over the year Meg and Linda also resigned. They had enough money to keep them going and when they needed a little financial help Erica, Franky, Bea and Maxine had proven to be highly successful and were often able to help them.


End file.
